Isabella marie potter
by Boredkittycat1423
Summary: Bella is the Girl Who Lived. Dursley's are a whole lot more abusive and Bella gets saved from them. NO HARRY! abused!Bella Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Adopted from BunnyLordIsHere and the first 17 chapters will be uploaded onto this story but all credit goes to her and you should certianly go take a look at her profile**

**Full Summary: Bella is Harry's long lost twin. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Harry was at Sirius' house. Harry and Bella are separated when Dumbledore give them to different families. Harry goes to a loving family while Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only different between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds Harry along with Hermione and Ron. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_**Start: **_6/27/10

Bella POV

I was asleep, dreaming.

_I heard the cold laughter as I looked at the pretty red haired lady in front of me. Mummy, I came to know her as. And Daddy was right in front of us with his wand drawn, pointing it at Mummy. We were playing a game. It was so exciting!_

_Daddy started talking but it wasn't his voice and I couldn't understand what he was saying, but Mummy was scared. Daddy pulled back his hood, but it wasn't Daddy underneath it. It was a man I had never seen with scary eyes with slits for pupils and a flat nose. His face reminded me of a snake._

_He was still talking and I finally began to understand._

"_Stand aside, stupid girl. You needn't die." He hissed, and I realized Mummy and Daddy weren't playing a game with me. This man was going to hurt us._

"_Not Bella! Please, Not Bella!" Mummy wailed. The man kept telling her to move, she didn't have to die for me. But she kept yelling and crying that she wouldn't let me die. That she would die before I would. And I guess he got tired of it because he said some nonsense words that I had learned sometime before were spells. Daddy made my toys dance with words like that all the time._

"Avada Kedavra." _A bright green light shot out of the tip of his wand and Mummy dropped to the ground without moving. I was stilled wailing, terrified when the man turned to me._

"_Silence!" He shouted. I paused in shock for a second then continued to scream and cry._

_He turned his wand to me and said the same words as before. Only this time, they ricocheted off me and hit him. There was an explosion and the wall behind him and beside me blew out._

I was jolted from my nightmare when the door to my cupboard was yanked open. I was pulled roughly through the opening and thrown through the kitchen doorway. I was still disoriented from sleep when I landed heavily on my side so I didn't feel my bruises start to twinge, luckily.

"Get started on breakfast, freak!" I heard Aunt Petunia screech off to my side but I didn't know what was happening. I was still so sleepy…

I lay my head down on the linoleum of the floor as my eyes began to drift shut again. Bad move.

"I felt instantly awake when I was kicked sharply in the side. I hopped up and looked around dazed. I looked at Uncle Vernon who was purple in the face and absolutely furious.

I averted my eyes, knowing I broke one of the rules. Never make eye-contact. Uncle Vernon's big meaty fist hit me in the face. I felt my head snap back and I fell in a jumbled heap on the floor at his feet.

"Stupid little ingrate", he spat, "Sleeping when we told you to do something. We give you a roof over your head, food to eat" -no you don't- "and a place to sleep and this is how you repay us? Get up." I did as I was told. "Come here." I walked over to stand in front of him, staying just out of reach for now. Uncle Vernon stood up and began to remove his belt. I hid my terror behind a well-trained mask and kept my head down, staring at my bare feet.

I felt the hard leather come down across my shoulder. It stung and I could feel it already swelling but I didn't flinch. He hit me again, on the opposite shoulder and I felt the same stinging feeling as the first time. And again I didn't flinch. He kept going at this for a few more minutes, alternating from shoulder only missing his mark a few times. The mess up always resulted in my getting hit in either the face or on the arm. Most of the time the face.

When he was done I was still standing in the same position with bright red, bleeding welts on my face arms and shoulders.

"Now get to work, girl." Aunt Petunia spat at me. I waked up to the stove and began to prepare breakfast. When I was finished I walked over to the sink, planning to wash the hot, bacon-grease filled frying pan, Dudley walked into me as he was making his way to the cabinets to grab his morning snack.

"Mummy! Bella's blocking my way and she ran into me!" He wailed while I tried to stop myself from toppling over. Aunt Petunia got up and walked up to Dudley.

"Oh, my poor little Dudders. I'll fix that problem right away", She cooed at him, holding the fat lumps face in her hands. Then she turned to me and landed a smack across my face that had my face turned to the side, my eyes wide in surprise. Aunt Petunia wasn't normally the one to do the hitting. That was normally Uncle Vernon. But I was not to be disappointed.

"Vernon can finish dealing with you", She snarled then turned to her 'poor little Dudders' (internal eye roll) , "I have to get my special little boy ready for his big day." More cooing. Blech. Makes me want to yack. But then I remembered what she said and my eyes widened in fear. Uncle Vernon was going to…_deal_ with me…

He advanced on me, looking so much like an crazed walrus that I almost wanted to laugh, but I was too terrified to even squeak out a sound of alarm. Uncle Vernon dragged me out into the hallway and shoved me forward. I went sprawling forward. He pulled my extremely oversized pants down to reveal an underwear cover bottom and skinny white legs that were covered in bruises, welts and cuts. He yanked the back of my baggy shirt up a little to show my back which was in similar shape as my legs and bottom.

He grabbed the cane that was leaning against the wall and I began to twitch in terror. I knew, though, to stay down or the beating would be ten times worse. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Uncle Vernon swing the cane down and felt the pain of each blow, but I didn't make a sound. I took the beating soundlessly, only twitching slightly when the cane came down on the more recent bruises and welts.

When he was done, he set the cane back against the wall and turned his eyes to me, giving me a glare full of distaste and hate. His eyes said, 'You disgusting piece of filth. I hate you with everything in me. I wish you would die.' I flinched under his heated gaze and wished that I could just melt into the floor.

"Pull up you pants and get up", he barked at me. I hurriedly did as I was told and stood facing him with my head down. "Get in the back yard and start cleaning. Weed the garden. Mow the grass._Everything._ Dismissed."

"Yes, sir", I whispered nodding. I walked away towards the back door, hoping I wouldn't encounter Dudley on the way there. I was lucky. I started with the garden first, seeing as how it was the easiest to clean up since I tended to it almost everyday.

****Time Skip****

Hours later when I was still in the back yard still, now finishing mowing, the back door banged open and out came Uncle Vernon.

"Girl! Come here!" He shouted across the lawn. I ran to him, not wanting to make anymore aggravated than he already was. When I was standing in front of him Uncle Vernon grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started walking back the way he came. I stumbled along behind him, trying not to fall from the speed he was walking. For a big guy, he sure was light on his feet.

The door slammed behind us and he shoved me toward the basement stairs. "Get down there and bathe. There's some clean clothes down there too so use those!" he barked at me. I nodded and practically ran down the stairs, grateful for a shower. The clothes he had mentioned were what I usually wore when we went out. Instead of the baggy hand-me-down boy clothes I wore while being a maid, they were girl clothes. The shirt was long sleeved so as to hide the marks on my arms and fit me better around the shoulder so as to hide those marks too. There was a hood attached so no one could see the marks on the back of my neck. The pants were khaki and didn't fall down with every other step. I was given sandals to cover my normally bare feet and they were my size. The clothes, though they fit loads better than my normal ones, were still slightly baggy to hide my emaciated form.

When I was done- squeaky clean, I was- I put on my public clothes and went back up stairs.

"Brush your hair, girl", Aunt Petunia told me handing me a comb. I yanked it through my hair swiftly, hoping I would be done before she took it back. I was lucky. I pulled it through my tangled, curly locks one more time and was done. She gabbed the comb out of my hand and threw it on the hallway table.

"Now come on. Mrs. Figg can't watch you so we have to take you to the zoo with us. Today is Dudley's birthday so no funny business, got it?" Aunt Petunia snarled at me. Her horse like face was screwed up into a grimace of disgust and hatred. I flinched slightly and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." Uncle Vernon walked up behind me and grasped my arm around the bicep, pulling me along beside him out the door and to the car. But before we'd left, Uncle Vernon pulled me aside.

"I'm warning you," he said, putting his large purple face right up close to mine, "I'm warning you now, girl- any funny business, anything at all- and you'll be in the cupboard from now until Christmas."

"Yes, sir." I nodded, trying to make myself look more innocent so he would believe me. But he didn't. No one ever did.

Every time something weird happened, I was automatically blamed. Even though I didn't do it. There was no way it was my fault grew back after that hideous hair cut Aunt Petunia gave me that everyone made fun of me for. There was no way it was my fault that I had somehow transported myself to the roof at the school. And there was no way that I could be blamed for the shrinkage of Dudley's hideous old sweater.

But of course, I was blamed. And got a horrible thrashing normally. Worse than most days, anyway.

The whole way to the zoo I was hoping that something wouldn't happen. But of course, I was never that lucky.

After lunch we went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and his friend, Piers, who had tagged along for Dudley's birthday party, wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

I moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had died from boredom itself- no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom all day, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up, or being hit for things that weren't even your fault; at least I got to visit the rest of the house- even if it is just for cleaning.

The snake suddenly opened it's beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with mine.

_It winked._

I stared. Then looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. I looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave me a look that quite plainly:

"_I get that all the time."_

"I know," I murmured through the glass, though I wasn't sure the snake could hear me. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" I asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign near the glass. I peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and I read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see. SO you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head, a deafening yell behind me made the two of us jump nearly a foot in the air. "DUDLEY! ! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"_

Dudley came waddling toward us as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, pushing me so hard I fell on my backside. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened- one second Piers and Dudley were leaning up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

I sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. AS the snake slid swiftly past me, I could have sworn a low hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come…. Thanksss, amiga."

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

"Where did the glass go?" he kept saying.

On the way home Dudley was telling Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia how the snake had nearly bitten his leg off- as far I could have told all the snake did was playfully nip at their heels- and Piers was telling them that the snake tried to squeeze him to death. Psh…As if.

The worst part, for me anyway, was Piers calming down enough to tell them, "Isabella was talking to the snake, though. Weren't you, Isabella?"

Later that night, I was laying in my cupboard with a sprained wrist. My back, legs, stomach and back-side stung and I could feel the blood welling up from the blood and the welts and bruises swelling. This time, not only did Uncle Vernon use the belt and cane, but he used his bare hands to, smack me and punching me. I'm pretty sure he kicked me pretty hard a few time but I was probably too out of it to notice.

I was hungry, but I didn't know what time it was, therefore, I didn't want to risk leaving my cupboard to sneak some food. They left it unlocked during the day so they could get to me easier when I was in here.

I thought back to the dream that I was woken from this morning, but I couldn't remember. I assumed it was about the car crash my parents died from, but all I could remember was a great flash of green light, then nothing. I thought about that until I finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Full Summary: Bella is Harry's long lost twin. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Harry was at Sirius' house. Harry and Bella are separated when Dumbledore give them to different families. Harry goes to a loving family while Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only different between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds Harry along with Hermione and Ron. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_**Start: **_6/28/10

B POV

When I was finally done with my punishment- being locked in my cupboard unless I was cooking or cleaning- the summer holiday had already started and Dudley had already broken half his gaming devices he had gotten for his birthday and was now using me as his punching bag again. Joy.

I was glad that the school year was over. That meant that the kids at school couldn't make fun of me for what I wore and how I looked, squinting all the time because Dudley smashed my glasses all to bits last time he hit me in the face. But there was never escaping Dudley and his cronies. Never, and I ended up with more bruises than I did if it was just Uncle Vernon hitting me with the belt and cane.

But most of all, I couldn't wait for September. I would be going to secondary school- and away from Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Smeltings, Uncle Vernon's old private school, whereas I would be going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought it was just _hilarious _that I had to go to public school.

"They stuff people's heads down toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told me. "Want to come up stairs and practiced?" It was just me and Dudley so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"No, thanks. The toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it. It might be sick." Then I took off running before he could figure out the insult I just threw at him.

Sometime in July, Uncle Vernon was at work and Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley to get his uniform for school. So I was left at Mrs. Figg's who had recently broken her leg tripping over one of her cats. She wasn't pushing photo's of her cats at me or making me pet them or coddle them or whatever she does to them all day and it was good. She wasn't as bad as she normally was, most likely not as fond as her 'wittle kitty witties' as before. Thank God.

That same night, I was cleaning the kitchen after the Dursley's supper and Dudley was parading himself around the house in his school uniform, waving his Smeltings stick around.

I looked at Dudley in his new uniform, feeling a little jealous that he got to wear something that looked so nice- while I knew that I was going to have to wear something ugly and pre-worn. As always.

Then Aunt Petunia burst out crying, blabbering something about how her 'Ickle Dudleykins looked so grown up!' And how proud she was. I thought my ribs cracked, trying not to laugh out loud at the comical display of affection.

The next morning, when I went into the kitchen to make the Dursley's their breakfast there was a horrid stench. Aunt Petunia saw the grimace on my face and her lips tightened in annoyance.

"That's your uniform. Be happy I'm doing anything for you, you little ungrateful freak!" She all but shrieked at me.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am," I said hurriedly, not wanting her to get Uncle Vernon.

I got started on their breakfast as fast as I could. I noticed in the sink the bowl that held my 'uniform' soaking in some sort of smelly grey substance. Dye, I suppose, since that's what color my uniform is supposed to be.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked into the kitchen at the same time, both of their noses scrunched up at the smell radiating from the sink. Uncle Vernon took one look -glare really- at me then sat down at the table, opening his neatly folded news paper. Dudley lifted his Smeltings stick and started banging it on the table. We heard the mail flap bang back against the door and the mail flap onto the floor. Uncle Vernon looked pointedly at me. I nodded and made my way down the hallway.

Three things lay on the doormat. A post card from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge who was vacationing on some island, a brown envelope that looked somewhat like a bill and- _a letter more me._

I picked it up, staring at it my heart thumping in my chest from excitement. I had never, in my _life, _received a letter. From _anyone._ Why would I?

I didn't go to the library- wasn't allowed to- I had no friends and no other relatives. But there was a letter here I was, looking down at a letter so plainly addressed to me that it couldn't have been a mistake.

_Ms. I. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment. The ink used for the addressee was an emerald green. There was no stamp. I turned the letter over, my hand trembling. On the other side there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_.

I heard Uncle Vernon yelling from the kitchen for me to hurry up so I walked in to the kitchen and handed him the other two envelopes, hiding the one addressed to me behind my back.

Uncle Vernon threw aside the bill and looked at the post card.

"Marge's ill. Food poisoning…" And then Dudley just _had _to open his big fat mouth.

"Dad! Bella's got something!" the great lump exclaimed.

I was about to unfold the letter when it was snatched out of my hands by great meaty ones.

"But that's addressed to me!" I said quietly.

"Ha! Like anyone would send _you _anything!" Uncle Vernon said, shaking the letter open. He held it up to his face, reading whatever the parchment said. His normally red face turned to green faster than a changing traffic light. Then the green changed to a sickly grey.

"P-P-Petunia!" he stuttered.

Dudley was trying to get the letter out of Uncle Vernon's hands wanting to see what it said but Uncle Vernon held it up, out of Dudley's reach. Aunt Petunia grabbed it, took one look at it and looked like she might faint at any minute.

"Oh my goodness- Vernon!

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were looking at each other, completely ignoring Dudley and me. Dudley wasn't used to it and poked Uncle Vernon sharply in the side with his stick.

"I want to read that letter," he commanded of his mother and father.

"But it's _my _letter. Can't _I _read it?" I asked, my voice just a whisper.

"Both of you, out. Now." Uncle Vernon croaked. He shoved my letter in the pocket of his sweater.

"But I want my letter." I said again.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared at the two of us. He grabbed us by the scruffs of our neck and threw us out into the hallway, slamming the kitchen door behind us. As soon as the door closed Dudley and I started a silent but violent fight over who would get to listen at the key hole. Him, being the larger one, won. I crouched on the floor, my head near the crack beneath the door.

"How on earth do they know where Isabella is sleeping, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia said with a shaky voice. "Do you think they're watching the house?"

"Watching- spying- might be following us," Uncle Vernon muttered wildly. You could here his shoes against the linoleum. He was pacing.

"What should we do? Write back? Tell them we don't-" Aunt Petunia started to say but was cut off by Uncle Vernon.

"No-no. Ignore them. If we don't acknowledge them, they'll eventually leave us be."

"But-" I could here Aunt Petunia start to object to his plan, but Uncle Vernon interrupted her again.

"No, Petunia. I won't be having one of those- those _freaks _in the house! We swore, when we took her in, that we would stamp that nonsense right out of her! We did!" And Aunt Petunia didn't seem to hear anything worth objection to in those few sentences.

When Uncle Vernon got home that night from work, he did something he had never did before. He visited my cupboard. I wasn't in there of course. I was in the kitchen preparing their supper. Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen, a bag full of my few belongings in his hands.

"Come on, girl." he commanded. "Petunia, I'm taking Isabella up to Dudley's second bedroom. Would you mind looking after dinner?" Uncle Vernon asked Aunt Petunia. She nodded curtly and brushed past me to get to the stove.

Uncle Vernon grabbed me like he always does- by the top of my arm- and dragged me out to the hallway and up the stairs.

****Time Skip****

I was sitting in my new room. Though this time it actually _was_ a room. Not a cupboard that posed as my bedroom. After clearing out all of Dudley's broken toys and moving things around a bit- including the bed that was hidden underneath Dudley's old junk- It actually looked pretty nice. There had been a book shelf in the corner, loaded with books. They were the only thing in the room that looked untouched.

I had never really had a bed so I wondered what it would feel like to sleep on it.

I went back downstairs to clean up after the Dursley's were done with their food. Every now and then, I would take a scrap of left over food off of Aunt Petunia's plate when I thought they weren't watching me from the living room.

When I was turned around, facing the sink, washing one of the plates Uncle Vernon barked out, "Girl!" loudly. I wasn't expecting it- they normally left me alone when I was washing the dishes- I was so surprised that I dropped the plate on the floor, causing it to shatter into what seemed like a million different pieces.

"My plate!" shrieked Aunt Petunia, "My good plate! And you broke it! Why you little whelp!" I turned around slowly, too scared to see what expressions on were on their faces.

Dudley had a look of pure amusement and smugness on his face. He was happy to see me get hit and was just waiting for his mother to strike out at me.

Uncle Vernon was even more purple in the face than he usually was and his eyes were wide with rage. His nostrils flared in anger and you could see the vein in his forehead pulse angrily. My eyes followed him as he stood up, looking like he might charge me like a crazed rhinoceros.

Aunt Petunia looked grief stricken and angry at the same time. She turned furious, accusing eyes on me and I flinched from the raging fire beneath their surface. Her nostrils flared just like Uncle Vernon's did and she stood up behind him.

"Hurt her, Vernon," She ground out from between clenched teeth.

Uncle Vernon advanced on me and I backed up against the counter, wanting to run the other direction. He grabbed a hand-full of hair at the back of my head, dragging me toward the door that lead to the hallway. I could see Aunt Petunia following us. She only ever watched when I broke the dishes, which wasn't very often.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain as Uncle Vernon threw me forward, causing me to go sprawling again. He yanked my pants down and shirt up like last time and took his belt off.

He brought the belt down on my back, legs, backside. It took everything in me to not jerk away, curl into a ball and hide back beneath the stairs, away from Uncle Vernon's beatings and Aunt Petunia's watchful and hate-filled eyes.

I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming from the pain of the belt smacking viciously at my back and legs. Those hurt the most.

When Uncle Vernon put his belt back on, I almost sighed in relief. Almost. The relief, though, was gone instantly as he pulled the cane away from the wall. I started twitching, wishing that I could get up and run to my room. _'Please,' _I thought in terror, _'Have mercy!'_ But no one would have mercy on me. Why should they? I was a good for nothing freak. But none of this was right. It was sick. And inhumane. Brutal. Not even the most vile of criminals should have to endure this.

"Stay still, girl. If you move, this will only get worse," Uncle Vernon snarled at me. I stopped moving immediately. If he was laying off, I didn't _ever _want to feel full force.

Uncle Vernon brought the cane down on my back and I whimpered, which only made him hit me with it harder. After that I stayed silent.

When hew was done with the cane, he threw it against the wall and pulled my pants up for me. He pulled me to my feet and waited for me to stop swaying and stumbling, then he smacked me across the face.

"That's for breaking your aunts good dinner plate, you little wretch."

Aunt Petunia grabbed me by my arm hard, no doubt leaving a bruise, and shoved me back toward the sink.

"Clean that up, then finish the dishes. When you're done with that, get out of my sight." She hissed at me. Translation: I effing hate you. Get this shit cleaned up before I beat you to a pulp, then go to your room, you little whelp.

I did as I was told and barely made it to my room before I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up the next morning Dudley was whining about me being in his other room.

"But I need that room, mummy… Make her get out." He pretended to cry, sobbing like he was about to die. Whatever.

Aunt Petunia looked at Uncle Vernon who shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sweetums. But that is Isabella's room, now. You can't have it back." Aunt Petunia looked at me with a loathing expression. After that Dudley was quiet all through breakfast. He was in shock, no doubt. He had never been told no. Not in a million years would my dear fat cousin be told no, especially if it involved me. But there's a first time for everything, right?

When the mail arrived Uncle Vernon, who probably didn't want me to find another letter like the last time, made Dudley go get the mail while I finished making their breakfast. I could here Dudley banging his Smeltings stick on the wall on his way down the hall.

Then he shouted, "There's another! Another letter to 'Ms. I. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-" he was cut off mid address by Uncle Vernon hopping up from his chair with a yell and running down the hallway, me right behind him. He snatched the letter out of Dudley's hands after wrestling him to the ground. I stood off to the side, afraid if I tried to grab it, I'd get a similar beating to last night.

Uncle Vernon straightened up, letter in hand. He pointed to the stairs and wheezed, "Isabella, go… your room. Now." Then turned to Dudley. "Go- just go." I walked up the stairs, desperately wishing that I had opened that first letter out in the hallway.

I was confused though. Someone knew where I slept. They knew that I had moved out of the cupboard under the stairs into Dudley's second bedroom. They also seemed to know that I hadn't received my first letter. So they sent another one, but I didn't get to read that one either. So they must send another letter, right? I had the perfect plan.

The next morning, my alarm clock- previously broken by Dudley but repaired by me- went off at six o'clock. I dressed quickly, not wanting to wake the Dursley's. I snuck down the stairs. I planned to wait for the postman on the corner, get the mail for number four first. Maybe if I got the mail first, I could open the mysterious letter I had been receiving for the past three days. Hopefully.

I stepped closer to the door, hoping to get out before anyone woke up. One more step and-

"AAAARRRRRGH!"

I scrambled back, wondering what I had stepped on to make a noise that loud. It was big and squishy and _alive._

The lights upstairs clicked on and to my dismay and horror, I realized the big and squishy thing was Uncle Vernon's face. Oh, god. I was in for a world of hurt now.

Uncle Vernon was wrapped up in a sleeping bag with a pillow beneath his head, his face now screwed up into an expression of anger. He was clearly making sure that I didn't do what I was planning.

Uncle Vernon smacked me around for a while before he told me to ;get my worthless behind up and go make some tea'. When I got back with his tea, Uncle Vernon had three letters with green ink on them in his hands.

"Can I-" And then he ripped them up. Into little bittie pieces so I couldn't even try to read them.

Instead of going to work that day, Uncle Vernon stayed home to supervise me while I nailed up the mail slot. Aunt Petunia didn't think it would work, but Uncle Vernon- he seriously belonged in a mental hospital- thought that it would work just fine. Saying that the people who were sending me letters, their minds worked in a different way than ours did. I highly doubted that, but whatever floats his boat, right?

That Friday, at least twelve letters from the mystery people arrived for me. They were pushed under the door, as they couldn't go through the now nailed shut mail slot.

Uncle Vernon stayed home again, nailing shut any and every hole in the house that lead to the outside world.

On Saturday, more letters arrived. Twenty-four to be exact. Uncle Vernon was too busy shutting everything up to hit me and for that I was grateful.

Even though everything was closed and blocked in the house, the letters still found a way in. Rolled up inside egg cartons. Aunt Petunia shredded those in the food processor.

On Sunday Uncle Vernon sitting in the living room with a smile on his face. As I handed him his cup of tea he asked, "Do you know what today is girl?"

"Sunday, sir," I answered immediately.

"Ha! Sunday, it is! And what does that mean?" He asked again, excitedly.

"No… post, today, sir?"

"Yes! Too right, you are, my girl. No _bloody _letters-" He was cut short by a letter whizzing out of the fire place and hitting him in the back of the head.

A few seconds later more came flying out. Twenty, thirty, I wasn't sure how many there were but I was determined to get one.

"Out, OUT!" Uncle Vernon shouted. The Dursley's were ducking, trying to avid getting hit by a flying letter while I jumped up trying to catch one of them. Uncle Vernon grabbed me mid jump and threw me out into the hall. Dudley and Aunt Petunia followed us out.

"Everybody go pack your things. Clothes only. We leave in five minutes. Go!" Uncle Vernon barked at all of us.

I was the first up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed all of my things and threw them into the bag, then went back downstairs into the basement and grabbed all of my good clothes.

Ten minutes later, they were in the car speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sitting next to me from the smacking around the head he got for trying to fit things he didn't need into his bag and holding them up. The big baby, never even been smacked before. He didn't even get smacked that hard! Now he was sitting here crying. Wimp.

Every now and then, Uncle Vernon would change directions muttering about 'shake 'em off'. Quite disturbing, considering there was three other people in the car and he was talking to himself.

By the end of the day, Dudley was practically sobbing. 'He was _hungry_. He was _thirsty_. He wanted to watch his favorite television program.' He had never had such a horrible day in his life. I wanted to shout at him to shut up, and to suck it up. But that surely would have gotten me a thrashing.

When we did it was at a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and I shared a room with musty sheets and creaky twin beds. Dudley went right to sleep but a stayed up a bit longer, looking down at the street lights.

The next morning the Dursley's sat eating what I assumed to be yucky, stale cereal. Dudley was just throwing away his empty foam bowl when the owner came over to us.

"Is there a Ms. I. Potter here. I've got about a hundred over at the front desk." She held up the letter so we could see the green ink address:

_Ms. I. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

I made to take the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked my hand out of the way.

"I'll take them," He said as the owner scrunched her eyebrow in confusion. Uncle Vernon stood up quickly and followed the lady to the front desk.

Later on that day when we were getting in the car Aunt Petunia suggested we go back to the house. In the late afternoon, Dudley asked Aunt Petunia something that had me trying to contain my laughter.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Uncle Vernon had parked the car near the coast, locked us in the car and disappeared. When he came back he had a thin white package.

"Found the perfect place. Come on. Everybody out!" Uncle Vernon said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

As we walked to wherever it was that Uncle Vernon was leading us, Dudley said, "Mummy. It's Monday. I want to stay somewhere with a telly. The Great Humberto's on tonight." Aunt Petunia was saying something but I wasn't paying attention.

If today was Monday- and you could normally count on Dudley to know what day of the week it was- then tomorrow was Tuesday. My eleventh birthday.

When we came to the shoreline I looked out across the water. There was a miserable little shack on a little piece of land. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for a while and I could tell you one thing. There would most definitely be no television there.

Uncle Vernon gestured to a guy standing next to a boat and said with a wide smile, "This nice man agreed to lend us his boat to get across." The man smiled to show us his toothless gums. Creepy., "And I've already got us some rations, so all aboard." Uncle Vernon waited until we were all loaded into the small row boat before he got in.

It seemed like hours before we finally made it to the rocky little island with the shack. Uncle Vernon led the way to the front door of the creaky little house.

The rations Uncle Vernon mentioned? They were a bag of chips for each of us and four bananas. Yummy. Uncle Vernon tried starting a fire at some point that night but failed miserably.

That night as a storm blew in I lay awake on the dusty floor- Dudley got the couch- with a thin moldy blanket. I looked over at Dudley's wrist watch which was wrapped around his chubby wrist. It told me that I would be eleven in exactly ten minutes. I heard the tick, tick, tick of the seconds hand.

I looked down and lifted the hem of my shirt up slightly, looking at the bruises and marks there. The bruises were a turning greenish and the welt were fading. The cuts were starting to scab over and my sprained wrist was starting to feel better. It wouldn't last for long, though. It never did.

I looked back at Dudley's watch. Three minutes to go. I heard a crunching noise, but thought nothing of it. Maybe the rock was crumbling off into the sea? Two minutes to go. I could here the water slapping against the rock outside and the rain pattering against the window. One minute left and I'd be eleven. Thirty seconds…twenty…ten…nine- _maybe I should wake Dudley up just to annoy him_-three-two-one….

BOOM.

I sat up completely strait despite the pain that shot through my abdomen. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

_**Finish: **_6/29/10

**And that's it for this chappie. Thanks for reading. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, most likely within the next few days. A shout out to the three people who reviewed the first chapter. Those of you who are reading this Author's Note, I'll be eternally grateful to you if you tell anyone and everyone who like Harry Potter/ Twilight crossovers about this story. Again thank you. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTICE: I HAVE CHANGED THE SUMMARY. HARRY WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THE STORY. IT IS JUST IZZY (ISABELLA) NOW!**

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only different between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_**Start: **_6/29/10

B POV

There was another loud knock and Dudley sat up straight, awake. Uncle Vernon came stumbling down the stairs with a shot gun, Aunt Petunia right behind him.

"Who's there!" Uncle Vernon shouted over the banging. "I'm warning you- I'm armed!"

It got quiet for a few seconds then-

BAM!

The door was knocked off its hinges and hit the floor with a clatter and boom. In the door way stood a man, at least eight feet tall. His face was almost completely hidden by a long scraggly beard and mustache. I could just make out his eyes, black and glittering, underneath his crazy curly hair.

The man stepped through the doorway and stooped to pick up the door. He turned to look at Dudley.

"Mind makin' us a cup o' tea? Not been an easy journey…" Then he strode over to where Dudley sat. "Move over, would yeh?"

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother who was, terrified, crouching behind Uncle Vernon.

"You must be Izzy!" the giant said with a wide grin, turning to me. I nodded mutely. Suddenly he bounded up and wrapped his arms around me in a death grip of a hug. I started screeching like a banshee, trying to get free.

"Let me go! Lemme go!" I started sobbing. "Don't touch me! Please, lemme go." I was terrified of what this giant of a man could do to me, considering what he did to the door.

The man dropped me in shock and I landed clumsily on my feet. Less like a cat and more like a dog trying to be a cat.

I backed into the wall, away from the man.

"Izzy?" The man's voice was quiet, tentative . I peeked out from behind my arms. He was looking like he wanted to walk up to me and hug me again, but thought better of it. I was still on guard. "Izzy, I'm no' gonna hurt yeh. I would never." He looked so sincere that I wanted to believe him. But in my position, it was practically impossible. But I was willing.

I lowered my arms slowly and stood up gracefully. My eyes, though the vision impaired, stayed on the giant man.

"S-sorry. Heh. Didn't mean to ov-overreact like that."

"S'okay. Lots o' people get scared cause o' me height. Did' mean ter scare yeh like tha'."

"Oh, it's okay. Not your fault at all, really." The conversation dropped off into an awkward silence. A silence which Uncle Vernon broke loudly.

"Excuse me, sir, but you are breaking and entering. I demand you leave at once!" Uncle Vernon's face had gone slightly purple and his eyes looked kind of bulgy. He looked absolutely ridiculous when he wasn't mad at you. I snorted.

The giant man walked up to him and took the gun, that I had just noticed, out of his and, twisted the barrel and threw it aside. Can anyone say, 'Hello body builder!' because bodybuilders are seriously strong, right? I mean, they can't _just _be steroid addicts, can they?

"I'd like ter see a great muggle like you make me, Dursley," the giant said calmly. Kind of sent shivers down my spine. He turned back to me and tromped back over… Is tromp even a word. Well, it must be if I'm using it to describe how he walks.

He handed me a letter. It looked exactly like the million and two letters that I had received in the mail… out of the fireplace and through the window, too. I took it from him and read the address. It said the same thing as the others. The only difference would be 'the floor of the little shack on the rocks' or something like that. I ripped it open wanting to know what it was. It had to be important, to be hand delivered after many failed attempts of indirect delivery.

The letter said as follows:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOLof WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)Dear Miss Potter,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July sincerely, **_**Minerva McGonagall**_**Deputy Headmistress**

I stopped after this and looked up at the man. He was looking at me with not-so-well concealed excitement. He nodded in encouragement. I shook my head and continued reading.

**HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**_**First year students will require:**_

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tagsSet Books**_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_**by Miranda Goshawk**_

**A History of Magic **_**by Bathilda Bagshot**_

**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling**_

**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **_**by Emeric Switch**_

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phyllida Spore**_

**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenius Jigger**_

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander**_

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_**by Quentin Trimble**_

**Other Equipment**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

_Broomsticks? _what am I supposed to do with a _broomstick_? Sweep the floor. God knows I already know how to.

I looked back up at the giant man- I really needed to find out his name- and quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me, sir," I said in my normal quiet voice, "but who exactly are you?"

"Oh! Fergot ter interduce meself. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Just call me Hagrid, though. Everyone does. I'm the gamekeeper and Keeper o' Keys at Hogwarts. 'Course, you know all 'bout tha' now, don' yeh."

I shook my head. "Uh, no, sir. I don't. The only thing this letter tells me is that it's a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Magic isn't real though. I can't be," I cleared my throat. This was the most I had talked in forever. "I can't be a witch, or a wizard, or whatever it is a girl is. I'm just Isabella. And, uh thank you. For calling me Izzy. I prefer that over my full name." Geez that was a long sentence.

"Well, Izzy, don't think yer a witch aye? Well, have yeh ever done anything' out o' the ordinary? Somethin' yeh couldn' explain?"

I looked over at Uncle Vernon and he shook his head frantically, meaning that I shouldn't tell the truth. I did the exact opposite.

"Yeah. This one time I turned my teacher's hair blue. It was kind of funny until I got home." I watched Uncle Vernon's face turn an even deeper shade of purple. More of a plum color than a purple now though.

"Exa'tly! That was accidental magic. Every witch an' wizard child does it at one poin' er another," Hagrid bent down to my level. "Yeh're a witch Izzy. And yeh get ter go ter Hogwarts. Where exactly do you think yer parents learnt it all?"

"Learned what, exactly?" It was an innocent enough question. After all, I didn't exactly know what all my parents learned at Hogwarts. I didn't even know they went to Hogwarts.

"You mean ter tell me," He pointed his umbrella at himself and sparks shot from it, causing his beard to smoke slightly. Hagrid didn't seem to notice. "You mean ter tell me, that yeh have no idea, whatsoever, about the wizarding world?" His voice was dangerously low, but I had a feeling he wasn't angry at me. I flinched anyway. Programmed reaction, what can I say.

"U-um, no?" I stuttered slightly. Hagrid stood up straight and turned to Uncle Vernon.

"Dursley!" he thundered. Hagrid stormed over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Unhand me immediately!" Uncle Vernon, always demanding stuff. Can't he ever ask nicely? Hagrid and he seemed to be having an almost silent conversation in which Uncle Vernon's face paled considerably then as Hagrid released the front of his shirt and turned to walk away, his face went back to the hilarious plum color.

"She will not be going to that freak school to be taught by a bunch of crack pot old fools! I forbid it! We swore, Petunia and I, to stamp that nonsense right out of her. As soon as she turned up on our doorstep after that loon blew up her parents! We swore it!" Hagrid looked to be increasingly angrier. His lip was lifted in an almost snarl and his eyes were flashing dangerously. I interrupted him before he could retaliate the insults.

"Blown up?" My voice was just above a whisper and seemed to be gaining volume. "Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash! You lied to me! How could-"

"Of course we lied to you, you miserable little whelp!" Aunt Petunia cut across my rant. "Ha! You actually thought we would really tell you the truth about anything. Especially about_Saint Lily _and her stupid little husband. They got blown up by some dark wizard or whatever. Good riddance, if you ask me." Aunt Petunia stuck her nose up and walked back up the stairs, followed by Dudley. Uncle Vernon was about to follow when Hagrid pointed his umbrella at him and threatened him.

"Don't _ever_ insult those teachers in front of' me again. Got it?" Uncle Vernon nodded frantically. You could see the fear in his eyes. Now he knew how I felt. He shot a glare at me then walked back up stairs with the other two.

Hagrid still had a scowl on his face as he walked over to the empty fire grate and started a fire with his umbrella. He started taking all kinds of food out of his pockets and then he jumped.

"Ah, Izzy. This is fer you. Bit smooshed but should still be eatable." He handed it to me without looking up. I grabbed it and almost cried. My very first birthday cake. It had sticky looking icing and the words 'Happy birthday Izzy!' written across the top in curly letters.

"Thank you, so much Hagrid. This means a lot to me." I whispered my eyes a little wet. Hagrid just gave an uncomfortable grunt sound. Guess he didn't like being around crying girls.

I sat down beside him and he finally looked up, handing me a plate with food on it. Sausages, eggs, thing like that. His hand froze in mid-air with the plate still in it.

"Izzy…" He trailed off, eyes fixed on my face. I reached up to wipe whatever it was that he was looking at away and flinched as I put too much pressure on my face. He noticed the bruised and welts from the belt. He continued what he was going to say before. "What happened ter yer face?"

"Um, um," I cleared my throat. "Nothing?" It came out as a question.

"Tha's a lie an' we both know it, Izzy." He was trying to be stern but I could hear the tears in his voice. SO much for the type of guy to avoid criers.

"I c-can't tell you." I said looking down to avoid that tear-filled gaze.

"Yeh can, Izzy. Please. I wanna help."

"I- I'll tell you. B-but you can't tell anyone else. Unless I say you can. Please don't tell anyone else." I looked at him with tears in my eyes too and couldn't help but let one fall at the look on his face.

"Okay. I won' tell." He said solemnly.

"Okay. Ahem. Well, my- my uncle. He, uh, he gets mad. And he likes to take it out on me." I looked down. Not wanting to see that anger that I knew he would feel. Whether it was at me or my uncle, I didn't want to see it.

"He _hit _you? How offen? With what? When did I' start? Did he ever-" He broke off, but I think I knew what he was asking. I answered all of his questions anyway.

"Yeah. Almost everyday. Sometimes he hits me with his bare hands, other times with the cane or belt. It's been happening for as long as I can remember. And, uh, no. He's never done_that_ to me. He wouldn't ever touch me like that. He says I'm too disgusting for that." I was still looking down so I glanced up, wanting to see what he looked like. His face was set in an angry mask, but when he saw me looking at him, his face softened and he reached up to touch my face. I didn't flinch- miraculously- and let him brush his humungous thumb against the bruise I knew I had on my cheek.

I couldn't hold it in. One sob and I was done for. Hagrid pulled me to him and held me. Almost like a father would hold his daughter after something horrible happened. I felt something for a moment and I tightened my hold on Hagrid's arm. After a moment, I realized how ridiculous I must look and pushed away. I sniffled.

"Uh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to cry all over you like that." I looked up at Hagrid and noticed he had been crying with me.

"I's okay." He reached out and smoothed my hair back and I smiled slightly. He cleared his throat then. "Well I tell yeh wha'. We sleep 'ere tonight an' in the mornin we leave for Diagon Alley with anything you wanna keep and never come back 'ere. Yeh'll ne'er hafta see the Dursley's ever again." This made me smile hugely and throw my arms around him. He chuckled lightly and hugged me back.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. Hagrid didn't answer. I looked back up at him and he was smiling at me too. He took off his huge jacket and handed to me. It was extremely warm.

"You kip under this. I'll see yeh in the morning then." I nodded and grinned again, wrapping the coat around me. I stood up and lay back down on the dusty floor. It was much more comfortable with the extra cushion of the coat. Hagrid lay back on the couch and I whispered a goodnight to him. He said the same to me. I closed my eyes and was out like a light.

***~*THE NEXT MORNING*~***

When I woke up I heard loud talking and I was incredibly warm. And comfortable. I was catching snatches of whatever it was the voices were saying.

"I'll let yeh live this once, Dursley. I ever hear o' you treatin' anyone else like that, yeh won' know what color yer hair is. Got it?" I knew that voice. It was Hagrid, and he seemed to be threatening Uncle Vernon.

"Yes. Yes! Yes!" Uncle Vernon's voice sounded squeaky and terrified so I could only guess Hagrid had him hoisted up into the air by the front of his shirt. I opened my eyes and saw that my assumption was correct.

"Hagrid, what are you doing to my Uncle?" I asked quietly so as not to startle him. It worked a little because he jumped, but didn't drop Uncle Vernon.

"Makin' sure he don' treat no one else like 'e treated you." He shook Uncle Vernon a little and Uncle Vernon gasped.

"Well, that's awfully nice of you, but I thought we were going to that one place today?" I couldn't remember what it was called.

"Diagon Alley. Yeah. We are going. Righ' after yeh eat some breakfast." Hagrid let Uncle Vernon down roughly and walked back over to the fire place where the fire from last night was still blazing, keeping the shack warm. Hagrid made breakfast while I sat on the couch, huddled beneath his coat, not willing to let it go. Hagrid was wearing a grey long-sleeved thermal looking t-shirt. It seemed the only really hair part of his body that was visible was his face because it didn't look like he had any hair on his forearms or hands. Weird.

Hagrid turned to me after he had loaded a plate full of the delicious food that he had made and handed me. I watched as his face darkened as he looked at something over my shoulder. I turned to see what was making him loose his cool again.

Dudley was pigging out on _my _cake. And I hadn't even had a piece yet! Stupid git. I picked up the first thing my hand came in contact with- other than my plate of food- and threw it at him. It just so happened to be my trainer.

"Hey! Stop eating my cake you great git!" I was now standing facing Dudley, my plate was sitting on the cushion that was previously occupied by my backside. I could see Uncle Vernon coming at me from the side but I was too preoccupied with Dudley who was now facing me rubbing the back of his head to care. Hagrid intercepted halfway to me and held my uncle at umbrella point. He waited for a few seconds and then whipped the umbrella in Dudley's direction. Sparks flew out the tip and Dudley started hopping up and down, clutching at his large bottom and rubbing at his head frantically. Dudley now had a little piggy tail and pokey little piggy ears. Not much to change if he's already as big as a pig and makes noises like one occasionally. I snorted a little and turned back to my food.

I plopped carefully down on the couch and proceeded to eat as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia yelled at Hagrid to change their son back. Hagrid just turned and made his food. By the time Hagrid's food was done, the Dursley's had gone upstairs and you could hear Dudley's wailing from all the way where I was sitting. That's pretty dang loud.

Hagrid sat on the floor near my feet and ate his food. I finished just before him. "That was really good, Hagrid. Thanks." I said with a bright smile. I got up, grabbed the small knapsack beside the fireplace that contained my belongings and went to the bathroom that was off the kitchen. It was small and smelled funny but there was a sink and a mirror. I put on a fresh set of clothes- my good clothes so I didn't look like a hobo- and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair and left it how it was because it was impossible to tame it.

I walked back out to see Hagrid with his coat on and boots back on. "Ready?" He asked. I simply nodded.

"Bye!" I yelled skyward and let a laugh escape. Good riddance. And man was I glad to be away from them for the rest of my life.

***~*Time Skip*~* (due to the fact that I'm too lazy to write the Diagon Alley scene. I'm sure you remember what it is though, if you've read the books or watched the movies.**

"Well, Izzy, are yeh ready ter leave?" I looked around in awe one last time and then down at my wand. Holly and Phoenix feather. Eleven inches and absolutely beautiful. I loved it. Hagrid had also let me buy myself a whole new muggle wardrobe along with my robes. Hagrid had also explained that a muggle was a person with absolutely no magical heritage.

"Yeah." I was reluctant to live but I really wanted to see Hogwarts. Hagrid said he lived on the grounds. We walked back out through the Leaky Cauldron and out to the street. Hagrid looked around, making sure no one was coming and told me, "Hold out your wand hand." I held out my right hand and about fell over. A huge blue triple-decker bus came out of no where and the doors open. The bus guy grabbed my stuff and loaded it onto the bus.

"Good day. My name is Stan Shunpike. Hello Hagrid. And what's you're name then?" He said all this in one breath. I was still pretty stunned from the whole popping up out of no where thing so I just kind of stared at Stan. Hagrid saved me though.

"This is Izzy, Stan. Don' mind her though. She's never rid on the Knight Bus afore. Kinda shocked at how it turned up, my guess." I nodded.

"Uh huh." They both laughed at my most eloquent answer. Note the sarcasm. Hagrid and I walked to the back of the first level, away from everyone else and sat down. Everyone seemed to be staring at me. Well, everyone but Stan and Hagrid, it seemed.

The bus sped off and I sat there, just trying to stay in my seat and not bash my head against the window. Hagrid laughed at me the whole time and I eventually resorted to pouting to shut him up. It didn't work for long though, because as I crossed my arms across the chest, the bus took a sharp turned and I face planted into the window. Thus, restarted the laughing.

Eventually, Stan shouted, "Hogsmeade!" And Hagrid stood up. I followed suit and we made our way to the front with a few other people. Hagrid grabbed all of my stuff for me and we exited the bus. It sped off after we got off and Hagrid led the way down the road.

When we came to the gates of a huge castle, my mouth gaped. Hagrid opened the gate and we walked inside. He led me to a small hut off to the side, near the forest edge. He took my stuff inside and put it next to a bed and I was almost tackled by a monstrous dog.

"Down Fang!" Hagrid shouted. The dog sat and I patted in on it's head. He was a bit of a cutey. Hagrid then turned to me and beckoned me to follow him again. He led me into the castle and I stared around in awe, yet again. The place was huge. I didn't have much time to drool because Hagrid was walking off again. He led me to a big cafeteria looking place. He called it, "The Great Hall".

He walked up to the table at the back with at least twelve people at it. I trailed after him.

"Professors, this is Izzy." Hagrid introduced me and I looked up briefly from playing with my fingers to wave slightly and say, "Hi. Nice to meet you." I could tell by the look in their eyes they were shocked to see the shape my face was in.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. May I speak with yeh out in the corridor with Miss Potter, please?" Three people nodded. Might as well describe them. One was a man and he was old. Like, he looked at least one hundred and fifty years old. He was long white hair and had twinkly blue eyes. He had a oober long beard too. It looked so long like you could actually tuck it into the belt on his bright green robes. Another was an elderly woman. She didn't look too old and she looked motherly. She had what looked like a nurses outfit on and soft brown eyes. The third person, a younger looking guy looked mean. He had black, shoulder length greasy hair and a long, sallow face. He had black eyes and looked like he had a permanently severe expression.

They stood up from their seats and walked with Hagrid and me out into the hall. When we were out there, Hagrid turned to me and tried to coax my chin up with his hand. I wasn't doing anything. He promised. _Promised _that he wouldn't tell anyone unless I said he could. And I didn't say anything. I moved my chin away from his hand.

"C'mon, Izzy. We have to show the Professors an' the healer. Do yeh want 'em ter scar?"

"No."

"Then yeh hafta let Madame Pomfrey see yer face and tell the Professors wha' happned so yeh don' have ter go back there."

"But I don't want anyone to know." I whispered so only Hagrid hear. The three people were behind Hagrid, waiting patiently. The two older people had kind expressions while the younger one had a scowl on his face and his eyes seemed to be glaring at me.

Hagrid got down on his knees so his head was even with mine.

"Please, Izzy? I just wanna help yeh." I looked into Hagrid's eyes through the fringe of my bangs. He was sincerely concerned for me. I nodded and he got up and straitened back to his full height. I looked up at al three adults, starting with the oldest and ending with the youngest. They all had a surprised expression on their face except the dark haired young one. His face was still set in the scowl but I could see in his eyes, he was just as surprised as the other two. He searched my face and recognition grew in his eyes and then I could see understanding. His face softened and his mouth relaxed into a concerned frown.

"My dear girl," The oldest man said, "How on earth did you get those marks?" I attempted to answer.

"Uh, m-my unc-ucle, he uh. He uh." I cleared my throat. I turned to Hagrid with desperate eyes. "Hagrid?"

"He hits 'er. With his hands, a belt and a cane. Says she can't remember when it started." The old one's eyes turned sad and he sighed.

"Oh, Isabella. I had no idea. If I did, you wouldn't have been placed there in the first place." The dark one followed with his own statement.

"Let's not forget how you never checked on her, either." The old one just nodded with disappointment in his features. I didn't like how that looked on his face.

"Uh, sir? Professor…"

"Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore. It's uh, not your fault. You weren't expected to watch my every move and make sure I was some spoiled rotten happy kid. Personally, I'd prefer not to be spoiled, although I wish they had went about it in a different way, but we can't have everything we wish for. Which leads me back to, it's not your fault, or anyone else's for that matter. Only the Dursley's. They're the ones that hit me. Not you." My voice didn't raise much above a whisper during my whole speech. Everyone was in shocked silence. Except for Hagrid. He was smiling. Professor Dumbledore eventually smiled sadly.

"Al the same, I shouldn't have placed you there. Now come along. We should go to the hospital wing and get your injuries looked at." Everyone nodded and followed behind him.

So now I could only assume that the dark man was Professor Snape and the motherly woman was Madame Pomfrey.

When we got to the hospital wing, I just about fell over. It was _huge!_

**Finished:8/25/10**

_Hey People! In case you didn't read the top, I changed the summary a bit. WEll, hope you liked the chapter. I'm gonna start something new and it will be called QUESTION OF THE DAY! Well, here it is._

_QUESTION OF THE DAY!:_

_Who's your favorite Harry Potter character? Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE: I HAVE CHANGED THE SUMMARY. HARRY WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THE STORY. IT IS JUST IZZY (ISABELLA) NOW!**

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only different between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_**Start: **_8/25/10

Snape POV

Isabella was small for her age. She looked to come up to about my elbow. I was tall, but not _that _tall. We were in the Hospital Wing getting her injuries looked at and she had quite a few of them. When she had come into the great hall, I was quite prepared to deal with a snooty little arrogant carbon copy of her father. Turns out she looks almost exactly like Lily with black hair and she was arrogant at all. She was an abused little girl, saved by a giant. Not to mention intelligent. Ridiculously intelligent for her age.

I watched as Hagrid lifted miss Potter up onto the hospital cot so Poppy could check her over. She was still looking around with an awed expression that caused my lips to quirk up into an almost smile. I had to stop myself by shouting at myself mentally. 'No, Severus! You're the greasy git of the dungeon and greasy gits don't smile! It's forbidden!' Eventually the 'lip cramp' as I like to call it, relaxed into a normal frown. Not my normal scowl but just a normal bored look.

Poppy waved her wand over miss Potter's body and a paper appeared out of thin air. Poppy let out a nearly inaudible gasp and tears welled in her eyes. "Oh, Merlin." she whispered in shock.

"Poppy?" Albus inquired. The medi-witch handed the paper over to Albus- The paper was at least three and a half feet long, by the way- and his eyes widened noticeably. I walked over to look over his shoulder and nearly had the same reaction as the other two.

Miss Potter had broken nearly every bone in her body at one time or another, had various welts and bruises- old and new- and had at least eight concussions. Dear, Merlin! What had the brute done to her?

"What? Why is everyone looking like that?" Miss Potter was looking at us frantically, concern in her eyes. "Is it something that paper says?"

I cleared my throat. "You could say that." My voice sounded kind of choked off. Not very Snape at all. I'll need to fix that.

"Oh, you poor dear. What did that awful man _do _to you?" Poppy was practically blubbering and she hurried over to Miss Potter and hugged her. I think the medi-witch forgot about the girls injuries because she yelped. Poppy jumped away and her hands started to flutter around her. Bella reached up and started rubbing at her ribs. She groaned a little.

"Geez. Nice grip." She gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to grab you so hard. Are you okay? Any new pains? Bruises? Spra-"

"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey. Really. You just hit a few bruises with your arms. Really" Poppy didn't look appeased but she nodded anyway. I looked at Miss Potter's face and it was still scrunched up in pain so I reached into my pocket and took out the pain potions that I always carried with me. I handed a vile to her.

"Drink it. It should help with the pain." She lifted it up to her nose and sniffed it. She then tossed her head back, downing the potion without so much as a grimace of disgust. Isabella sighed in relief. "That feels so much better. Thank you." I nodded.

"You're very welcome. I'm sure you weren't all that comfortable, sitting there in pain."

"Actually, I didn't notice it was there until I couldn't feel it. Turns out I don't feel much of anything anymore," She stated and then smiled slightly sad. I'm sure my expression looked almost identical to hers. I had felt the same thing at one point too.

After a while of watching Poppy tend to Isabella's injuries I stepped back and stared off into space. Unbeknownst to me, though, I was staring at Miss Potter the whole time.

**IPOV (I've changed the initial to I for Bella's pov because she's called Izzy in this story)**

Professor Snape stepped back a while after he gave me the potion and started staring at me. It was starting to creep me out and made me want to throw the Ace Bandage I had in my jumper pocket at him. So I did just that.

It hit him in the arm and he started slightly, looking around in confusion. His eyes landing on the Ace that was laying a few feet in front of him and he picked it up, looking at it with a perplexed expression.

"Who threw this at me?" He asked. It sounded more like he was asking himself, rather than meaning to say it out loud. I answered him anyway.

"That would be me." I raised my hand slightly, ignoring the pain this elicited from my elbow and shoulder. Professor Snape turned slightly scowling eyes on me. I could see the humor in them though.

"And why, pray tell, would you throw a muggle bandage wrap at me?" His voice was quiet and was meant to sound dangerous, but to me it just sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"You were staring at me. It was beginning to creep me out. Seriously, you wouldn't even stop when I looked straight into your eyes." Snape- I'll call him that until further notice- remained silent at this. I was waiting for it. The small smile that had been trying to break across his face for the past hour. I wasn't disappointed.

His smile was more of an amused smirk, but it was there. "Well, thank you. I'll probably have a bruise now. Just what I needed." He was being sarcastic but he was still smirking good-naturedly.

"You're welcome!" I said brightly. Hagrid interrupted before Snape could say anything else.

"Oh yeah! Yeh shoulda seen the shoe she chucked a' 'er cousin! I' was funniest thing I ever did see! Loudest thump I ever 'eard too." He chuckled and Professor Dumbledore laughed along with me. Snape looked at me with his left eyebrow raised.

"Why, exactly, did you throw a shoe at your cousin?"

"He was eating my cake, the great lump. I was going to throw my fork at him, but I needed that to eat breakfast. I didn't want it contaminated." I said in a voice that said, 'Duh. Wasn't it obvious?' Snape cracked an actual smile that turned into full out beaming and then he was chuckling. That turned into a full out laugh and soon he was leaned over, hands on his knees trying to stop laughing and gasping for air.

Professor Dumbledore was looking at him fondly and the other two looked pretty shocked. I smiled along with Dumbledore and shook my head. Snape didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

It was at least five minutes before he stopped and Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey were looking quite scared. Their expressions made me smile wider.

Snape was still gasping for air with his hands on his knees when Madame Pomfrey told me it was okay to get down. Most of my bruises were gone and so were the welts and cuts. The only thing left were the scars on my back, arms, neck, face, and legs. My broken bones and misset bones were healed too and I could actually bend my left peaky finger again. Uncle Vernon had broken it and it was never the same again.

I reached my arms up and sighed in relief. It didn't hurt to stretch anymore! My right shoulder popped and I groaned happily. It had been feeling cramped for days. I pulled my arms in front of me and hunched my back, stretching out my shoulder blades. When that was done, I reached down and grabbed my ankle, pulling it back so my it was parallel with my hip. I did the same with my other leg then reached down with both hands to touch my legs. It felt _amazing _to be able to stretch!

I looked back up to find the four adults staring at me in amusement. "What? Have you ever been unable to stretch for weeks at a time? Gets uncomfortable after a while." I put my hands on my hips.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You look just like your mother when you do that." My hands dropped from my hips and I perked up.

"You knew my mother? What was she like? Was she nice? What did she-" I was cut off before I could finish my interrogation.

"Oh, yes. We knew your mother quite well, actually. Would you like to hear about her?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Would you? Really? Oh, thank you!" I nearly knocked him over in a hug when he nodded. I took a step back and couldn't hold the next question in. "Did you know my father, too?" I was slightly breathless from excitement. I wasn't too excited, though, to not notice the almost scary sneer and grimace on Snape's face. "What?" I asked, looking directly at him. My hands found their way to my hips and I glared as Snape leveled his sneer on me.

"I can tell you _all _about you're blasted father, Miss Potter." He said with a glare of his own. I clenched my jaw to keep myself from doing anything irrational. "He was arrogant, pompous. He thought he could do anything he wanted. He was a bullying gi-" He was cut off when he was slammed into the wall behind him by some unseen force. I could feel the power surge through my limbs and smirked a little. This is what Hagrid called accidental magic. Only this time, it wasn't so accidental.

"Now what was it you were going to say Professor?" I inquired in a falsely innocent voice as I walked up to him slowly.

"Put me dow-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before I tightened my invisible hold on him. He wheezed slightly. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind, that what I was doing was hurting him, and that it was wrong of me. I couldn't bring myself to care, though. I was absolutely furious. No one. _No one_ was going to speak ill of my dead father. Not when I hadn't even had the chance to know him.

I loosened the magical hold on his torso, allowing his to breathe, and moved it to his arms and legs. He began arching, trying to wiggle out of my grip. He began yelling at me and I wondered why the other three adults hadn't stopped me by now.

"You blasted girl! Just like your father! Put me down you wretch! Now! Bloody, fucking hell, PUT ME DOWN!" I took no notice of the insults as I realized that I had formed an extremely thick barrier of some sort around myself and Snape. It seemed to be sound proofed, because Dumbledore and Hagrid were pressing their ears against it, most likely trying to hear what was being said.

I looked back at Snape and couldn't help but feel slightly more angered. He was still screaming soundlessly, no doubt shouting obscenities. He just wouldn't shut up! And as this thought passed my mind, I realized that I was acting exactly like my Uncle. The way Snape was pinned to the wall was horrifyingly reminiscent of the way Aunt Petunia and Dudley held me down while Uncle Vernon poured hot baking grease over my stomach. I still had the scar- It was huge and greatly discolored against my pale skin.

I gasped as I dropped Snape to the floor. My eyes filled with tears and I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh, god! I'm just like HIM!" I choked out between horrible gut- wrenching sobs. The barriers fell and the three remaining adults rushed forward to assist their fellow staff member. I stood up and ran without a second thought. I didn't look back, and, surprisingly, managed to find my way out of the castle.

**Snape POV**

I dropped to the ground with a gasp as the bloody girl released my arms and legs. The silencing charm fell and I said, almost incoherently, "Fucking hell." I sounded breathless and strangled, even to my own ears.

Miss Potter was on her knees, herself, letting loose the most terrible sobs I had ever heard. She let loose a tiny, whimpering scream.

"Oh, god! I'm just like HIM!" Within moments, I knew who she was talking about. That horrible Uncle of hers. I couldn't help but disagree with her mentally. 'You are nothing like him. At least you have a conscious and stopped yourself before you caused me bodily harm.' But, nonetheless, I still felt contempt toward the girl. Who wouldn't? She had me pinned against a bloody wall and wouldn't let me talk to her, for Merlin's sake!

I could see a slight shimmer around us and then Albus, Poppy and Hagrid practically ran forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miss Potter stand up and run out of the room. Hagrid looked like he wanted to follow after her, but thought better of it and turned back toward me.

Poppy was leaning over me, fussing in her annoying way. "I am _fine_, Poppy!" I snapped at her. "In case you hadn't noticed," I addressed Albus, "The bloody Girl-Who-Lived just ran out of that door, crying uncontrollably because she believes herself to be like her uncle just because he pushed me against a wall after I said rather nasty things about the father she never knew!" As I said these things, I felt guilt. Guilt, because I had antagonized an innocent abused girl and insulted a dead man who couldn't even fight back.

Albus seemed reluctant to leave but when I gave him my infamous 'No shit' glare and he stood to follow her. I pushed past Poppy and stood as well. I followed behind Albus as he walked, calmly, out the door of the Infirmary.

**Izzy POV**

I ran and kept running until I made it to the edge of the forest that I had seen when Hagrid and I arrived. I didn't stop, though. I kept sprinting, full speed into the forest, taking no notice of its spooky appearance.

I don't know how long I ran, but by the time I stopped, I had a massive stitch in my side and my legs felt like rubber. I fell to my knees, unable to support myself. I put my hands on the ground, panting heavily. I hadn't realized that I had stopped crying at some point until I started crying again.

I was jus like my horrid uncle. I tortured people when they made me angry, caused them pain, just because they did something I didn't like. I was just like him, and I didn't know what to do about it, other than run from the person I had hurt.

I sat on the forest floor for what seemed hours, on all fours crying. At some point I had sat back on put my bottom on the ground, curling up into a ball, holding my knees. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I was floating, staring up at the forest canopy. I felt like I was rocking and when I looked about a bit more, I realized I wasn't floating. I was being carried, by Snape.

"Wha…" I sounded choked off and garbled.

"Shhh," Snape quieted. He sounded gentle and not angry at all. I wondered why. If I was him, I would have been glowering down at me, absolutely infuriated.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. My voice sounded a bit better, but not by much.

"You're forgiven. Quiet, now. Sleep." I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. I could feel the breeze flit over my face, dusting a few strands of my long hair into it. I left it there, until it started to annoy me and I brushed them out of my face.

I lay still for a few more moments and then realized that my arm had fallen asleep and was incredibly uncomfortable. I lifted it and lay it diagonally across my stomach. I shifted a little more and came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. My eyes flashed open and I sighed noiselessly. I looked up at Snape.

"Can I walk instead. I can't sleep." He nodded slightly and dropped my legs first so I didn't fall on my back. When my feet were firmly on the ground he let go of my arms and started forward again. I followed after him and the whole almost hour walk was spent in almost complete silence other than our feet crushing leaves and twigs and sometimes clearing throats. The silence wasn't awkward, though. It was quite comfortable, actually.

When we made it back onto the grounds, I was almost falling over in exhaustion. I had no clue how I had run all the way out there and not gotten tired.

Snape noticed my state and held his arms out again. I simply nodded at him. He picked me back up and I leaned my head against his chest, succumbing to sleep almost immediately.

When I woke next, I was in the Infirmary again and Hagrid was seated in a large, sturdy looking chair at my bed side. I pushed myself up with my elbows and back into a sitting position. Hagrid didn't wake up, which I was thankful for. He seemed like the kind of person who fussed unnecessarily.

Madame Pomfrey came through a door on the other side of the room and noticed me awake.

"Oh, dear. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I little sore, but fine."

"Good, good. That's great," She said a bit off hand. She handed me a goblet of some sort of potion and told me to drink it. "I need to inform Albus and Severus that you're awake." I nodded and tossed the thick potion back without batting an eyelash. I heard talking in the other room and didn't pay any attention to it. She was just telling them I was awake anyway.

Madame Pomfrey walked back in and I handed the goblet back to her. She smiled warmly at me and said, "Thank you, dear." That should be helping to ease the soreness." She was right. I couldn't even feel the slightest discomfort anymore.

I jumped when the door banged open. In walked Professor Dumbledore and Snape. I looked down at the bleached white blanket draped over my legs, ashamed. I couldn't believe I had done that yesterday. God, I was just like him. Just like Uncle Vernon. I shuddered in disgust at myself.

"Isabella?" I looked up when Professor Dumbledore called my name. "How are you?"

"Fine." I said shortly and then under my breathe, "Just bloody fantastic…" Luckily, he didn't hear me.

"I don't believe you are, though. I believe you think you are feeling rather guilty and you seem to think you are _just _like your uncle. I have one thing to say: You are absolutely nothing like your uncle. You have a conscience. He does not." I just looked at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"You have no clue what you're saying," I whispered. "I almost broke his arms. I was seriously thinking about it, Professor. Just because he said something that made me angry. I'm a horrible person. Just like my uncle." I put my face in my hands and let a few tears slip. Out of nowhere, someone slammed something down. I whipped my head up, shocked. It was Snape.

"Listen to me, and pay attention, Miss Potter. You are _nothing _like that vile excuse of a human being. The difference between _you-" _he pointed at me- " and that man-" He waved his hand in a different direction- "is that you didn't hurt me. You stopped yourself. You feel bad. He has no such qualms." Snape sat back down, almost calm, but still looking angry and straightened the collar of his robes. I nodded, slowly, apprehensively.

"Thank you for forgiving me." I said, still whispering.

"You're welcome."

_**Finish: **_9/13/10

**Too dramatic, too many tears? Is Izzy being annoying with her thoughts, or is she being how you'd expect? Drop me a line and tell… That would be me telling you to review. I'd be eternally grateful. Muchos gracias! Yes! I finally get to use my freshly learned Spanish! ….What? I'm learning to be fluent in my first foreign language, I'm excited. What do you expect? Well, here's the end of my Author's Note. I guess it's time for the…..**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!:**

**What should Fred and George be to Izzy? Fred be boyfriend material and George be Best friend material? Vice versa? Or should they all just be best friends for the rest of their lives?**

\/

Press it...

V

Ya know you want to...

V

C'mon, it's right there...

V

Just on click away...

V

Please?

V

Cyber cookies for anyone who reviews!

\/


	5. Chapter 5

_NOTICE: I HAVE CHANGED THE SUMMARY. HARRY WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THE STORY. IT IS JUST IZZY (ISABELLA) NOW!_

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_**Start: **_9/25/10

IPOV

I was finally out of the hospital wing. I was in there for at least a week and I was ready to start screaming, but, luckily, Madame Pomfrey let me go and Dumbledore gave me a room, all to my self. It was by the Headmaster's office, so if I needed anything, I could go to him automatically.

My room looked to be fit for a billionaire. Huge frackin' bed. King-sized, I think. And the walls morphed into whatever color I wanted, too. Like, I thought of the color electric blue as soon as I walked into the room and it morphed from a bright magenta to electric blue. Totally. Freaking. Wicked.

I put my backpack down by the bed and jumped up on it, bouncing a little when I landed. I lay back against the pillows and closed my eyes, just taking it all in. I was finally away from the Dursley's and I hoped that I would never have to go back. All four adults already said that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to and I believed them. Hopefully it wouldn't totally backfire.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up, it wasn't pleasant. My shriek of pure terror broke the serene silence of my room as I bolted up right and nearly fell off the bed. That would have been a nasty fall.

I was disoriented and didn't know where I was or what was happening. All I knew was that I needed to get away from Uncle Vernon. Before he…before he did…that. I wasn't sure what Uncle Vernon was about to do, and I didn't want to know. I needed to get away from him, before he got me and did something horrible. Terrible.

I don't remember hearing my door open. And I don't remember hearing their voices for the first time, but I remember trying to push myself through the wall attempting to get away from them. I thought they were the Dursley's, coming to torture me some more.

"NO! Get away from me! Get off! No, no, nononono!" I screeched. I fell off the bed and started dragging myself to the corner. I could still feel the blows of my nightmare-uncle. I curled up against the wall, rocking back and forth and muttering. "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry. Please, I'll be good." I let out a tiny sob, but didn't allow the tears to come.

It was completely silent, besides my almost inaudible pleas and quiet whimpers. I scrunched my eyes shut and silenced myself. I could already feel my face heating up with embarrassment. I opened my eyes again and looked around. Seven people were around the room, all looking at me.

"Hi…" My voice wasn't very loud but they heard me perfectly, it seemed. My greeting was followed by a few seconds of silence until the smallest one spoke up.

"Hello. I'm Alice!" She pointed to herself and then pointed out the other ones. "The one over there, the guy with the blonde curly hair- his name is Jasper. The tall blonde _girl_ is Rosalie, the other blonde guy is Carlisle…" She went on to explain that the tall muscle-y guys name was Emmett, the woman with the caramel colored hair's name is Esme and the guy with the shimmer-y brown hair- It looked sort of red- his name was Edward.

I nodded hesitantly then stood up. I looked down at my now wrinkled clothes and tried to smooth them out. "My name's Isabella. Call me Izzy, though, please." I said with a small- and fake- smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you. Izzy," Esme said. I nodded to show that I, too, was happy to meet them. Lie.

The light was flicked on by one of them and I jumped slightly. It was the one by the door that turned it on. Emmett. He had golden eyes, dark curly hair and he was huge. Muscle-y and tall. Bad combo. Those were normally the most dangerous. I would have to look out for him.

I looked at all of them separately and it was silent the whole time. Esme looked the least threatening, with her soft golden eyes and motherly features. And then came the smallest one. Alice was her name. She looked nice enough, perhaps too bubbly and hyper, but nice enough. And then Carlisle. He seemed like the fatherly, compassionate type. Rosalie was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was envious of her beauty. She didn't really look like she cared but that was all the more reason to stay away from her. Jasper didn't seem like he was super dangerous **(Is anyone seeing the irony in that statement?)** and he wasn't looking at me like I was deranged either. And last was the Edward guy. He was the scariest, besides Emmett. He had a murderous look on his face and it reminded me so much of Uncle Vernon that I flinched out of habit. Everyone seemed to notice and followed my line of sight.

"Edward!" Jasper's baritone voice caused said scary dude turn toward him.

"Sorry." Edward muttered then left the room, slamming the door behind him. I looked down, ashamed and not knowing what I did. The feeling started to leave my body but I tried to fight it. I knew that these weren't my emotions and when I looked up, I knew somehow that it was one of them trying to change my feelings. Jasper looked like he was concentrating the most so I directed my words at him.

"Stop it. I don't know how you're doing it, but stop it."

They all looked surprised but quickly composed themselves. I felt the over powering sensation retract and relaxed a little.

"You shouldn't be feeling ashamed. Or anything like that. It's not your fault that Edward was acting like that," Jasper said.

"That doesn't give you the right to try to change my emotions. I'm feeling that way for a reason, most likely and I would most likely want to stay that way until I feel better on my own."

"Sorry." Jasper looked sort of regretful but had a sad smile on his face.

"It's fine, just please don't do it again."

_**TIME SKIP**_

I didn't go back to sleep that night. Instead, I stayed up and talked with the Cullen's. They seemed really nice and eventually, the feeling of wariness left. Of my own will.

When I did go to sleep it was about eleven in the morning and I was sprawled across the sofa in the sitting room. Even in my dreams I could feel peoples eyes on me. I even dreamed of a beautiful pair of hazel eyes staring into my own.

The rest of the summer carried on I this fashion. Sometimes I would have the nightmares but then little Alice or Esme would comfort me and I would be fine by the time I fell asleep again. The Cullen's- except Edward- became some sort of extended family to me. Emmett and Jazz treated me as if I were their little sister. So did Alice and Rose. Esme and Carlisle treated me like a daughter by the end of the summer holiday. The only one still aloof was Edward.

Edward was a mystery to me. He was dark and scary and I hated being alone with him because he always just stared at me. Even when I turned around, I could feel his gaze, burning into my back. It terrified me and always made me want to run for the hills.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." The door opened and in came Professor Dumbledore. "Good afternoon, Professor." It was about four p.m.

"To you as well, Izzy. Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked. Tomorrow was the start of the term. It would also be the day I would be sorted.

I nodded shakily. In reality, I was as scared as a mouse staring a cat in the face. Translation: scared out of my wits. Dumbledore saw right through it of course and said, "You'll do perfectly fine," in reassurance. I inhaled shakily and nodded again, not trusting my voice. "I came up her to tell you something else, too."

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"I assume Hagrid told you how your parents died," I nodded, "So I'm going to tell you why they died.

There are more than one type of wizard or witch, Izzy. There are also dark witches and wizards out there.

Lord Voldemort was one of them. He gathered many followers and killed many people in his time. But someone stopped him. He used a curse on you, that no other person had survived before you, even your own parents. But somehow, you did and you destroyed him in the process.

Do you know why all those people were staring at you the day you went to Diagon Alley?"

"…No.."

"Because you're famous, Izzy. You vanquished one of the darkest wizards in history when no other person could. And when you were only one. You are the Girl Who Lived."

It was silent for a while after that, then, "Famous?"

"Yes, famous," Dumbledore answered me.

"But how did I defeat him, if he was so powerful and no one had survived that curse?"

"I don't know."

And then Dumbledore bade me farewell and left. I had trouble sleeping that night and when I finally did, I had weird dreams about a man with a snakelike face. And green lights. I finally knew where the green lights were from. They were a memory of the night my parents died and I defeated Lord Voldemort.

I was extremely nervous the whole next day until I had to put my robes on and get to the entrance hall with Professor McGonagall. "Go get in line with the rest of the first years, dear." I followed my directions and stood in line with all the staring people while McGonagall explained everything.

We all filed into the Great Hall as the doors swung open and followed the Professor up to the front. All the upper years were staring at us and it made me feel weird.

McGonagall grabbed a dingy old hat, a list of names and started reading them off. The first girl-Hannah Abbott- made it into Hufflepuff. The house for hard-workers and loyal people. It fluctuated between the four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I was finally my turn and I shuffled up to the stool and grabbed the hat, sliding it on my head before planting my hind quarters firmly on the seat. Everyone was silent, waiting expectantly for the famous Isabella Potter to be sorted.

"_Hmmm. I was wondering when you would be up here. The Girl Who Lived. Famous Isabella Potter. Or as you like to be called, Izzy."_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the hat spoke inside my head.

"_Uh.. Yeah. Look, can we just get on with this, please. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really hate being up here with everyone staring at me."_

"_Oh, by all means. Now let's, see…_

It was quiet inside my head for a few more seconds and then, "_SLYTHERIN!" _Roared out of the hat for the whole great hall to hear. I hopped down from the stool and trotted over to the table on the far left. Everyone was still completely silent, still staring at me. It was unnerving.

The rest of the opening feast was spent in near silence except for the roaring of the tables when someone was sorted into a certain house and the Sorting Hat doing it's job.

When we got to the Slytherin Common room at the end of the night, I didn't talk to anyone. I went straight to bed. I didn't think I could handle another day like this. Tomorrow, classes would start right after we got our time tables.

_**Finish: **_11/11/10

**OH MY GAWD! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out. I just finished it last night and it was so late that I couldn't upload it and I'm really freakin' sorry, k? Well, There ya go. Izzy met the Cullen's, and got sorted. What do y'all think? Anyone upset that I put her in Slytherin? Hopefully not. I'll have more details in the next chapter, promise.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY!:**

**If you're in school, what's your class schedule? If not, what high school or middle school did you go to and who was your favorite teacher?**

**\/**

**Click it!**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTICE: I HAVE CHANGED THE SUMMARY. HARRY WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THE STORY. IT IS JUST IZZY (ISABELLA) NOW!**

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_**Start: **_11/16/10

****Time Skip to Izzy's First Class****

**IPOV**

No body had talked to me all day except the teachers and I was already in my first class of the day. My schedule is as follows:

**1st- Transfiguration with Gryffindor**

**2nd- Herbology with Gryffindor**

**3rd- Charms with Gryffindor**

**4th- Potions with Gryffindor**

**Free (Normally used for meal)**

**5th- Flying with Gryffindor**

**6th- History of Magic with Gryffindor**

**7th- Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gryffindor**

**8th- Astronomy with Gryffindor**

I didn't know what half of these classes entailed but I was looking forward to flying. Swooping around on a broom. Creating figure eights and swirls in the air. I could imagine it and I was so excited.

I looked up when McGonagall cleared her throat to get out attention.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," the class chorused. McGonagall nodded in approval.

"Today, we will be changing twigs into matches. Each table has a pile of twigs-" I spotted my sticks "-I will teach you the incantation. When you are ready to begin, you may." She instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay, the incantation is, _ramus par._ Put your wands down and say it aloud."

I followed her directions and put my wand on the desk. I stared at the twig, trying to pronounce the words right and said, "_Ramus par," _firmly. When I felt I was ready I picked my wand back up and pointed it at the stick. I repeated the incantation.

Before my eyes, the twig morphed. The wood became more refined and on the tip grew a little red ball. The stick was now a match. I did it!

I smiled down at my work, proud of myself for doing it right. And on the first try, too!

The professor noticed my satisfied and proud smile and came to look at what I was so happy about. She leaned down and said quietly, as if knowing that I didn't want any attention, and said quietly, "Job well done, Miss Potter." Then, she walked away to attend to the other students.

For the rest of the class period I changed my twigs into matches, perfecting the task. When McGonagall released us my desk was covered in matches and everyone was staring at the mess in awe. I smiled proudly again.

The classes were on a sort of blocking schedule so I was to attend my third period class next. I had fifteen minutes to get there so I walked at a moderate pace. I didn't want to be late on my first day but I didn't want to be embarrassingly early, either.

I stepped into the class room five minutes early and took a seat. My seat was next to a bushy-haired Gryffindor that seemed nice, if not a little bit like a know-it-all.

"Hi." I said timidly, hoping she didn't have the same prejudices as the other Gryffindors I had tried to greet today.

She turned to me with guarded eyes and raised her hand slowly. She waved slightly.

"Hi." She was almost quieter than me.

"I'm Isabella Potter. Call me Izzy." I said with a small smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Call me Hermione." Hermione's smile was much brighter than mine, and I was happy that she didn't treat me like everyone else. Like I was some miracle child to be beheld. I knew I was famous, but people didn't have to stare and whisper. And I knew that Slytherins were supposed to be this evil group of witches and wizards, but the only people to get on my nerves so far were Draco Malfoy- with all his _I'm so pureblood I have magic shooting out my bum _talk- and Pansy Parkinson-with all her _I'm just as pureblood as Malfoy, and he's my boyfriend _jibber-jabber. It was annoying, really.

The intro for Charms was almost exactly the same as it was in Transfiguration. The only difference being: the teachers name. Professor Flitwick. The teachers here had the strangest names.

Professor Flitwick taught us a wrist movement, used in most charms. The swish and flick.

Hermione and I practiced it the whole class period, correcting each other when we messed up at something. Too much swish, not enough flick. Too much flick, not enough swish-that kind of thing.

We walked out of the class together and down to the great hall. We chatted the whole time. I had finally found a friend, even if she was a Gryffindor.

I sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, by accident, and got a lot of disgusted looks.

"Hey, Snake! Go back to your side of the room!" It was a red head at the other end of the table. A first year, like me. Ron Weasley, if I remembered correctly.

I got defensive quickly. "Why don't you make me, Weasley?" I shouted back at him. Hermione was whispering frantically in my ear, telling me not to start anything. She didn't want me to get into trouble or get points taken from Slytherin house for starting a fight. She was going to be a great friend.

Weasley stood up and looked like he was going to march right down here, to me, and move me bodily to the Slytherin table. The Great Hall got quiet, waiting for some drama. Not even the teachers stopped him.

I watched calmly while he stepped away from the bench and walked determinedly down the table in my direction. He was two seats away from me when two other red heads-I could only assume they were Weasley's brothers-stood up and stepped out of the bench seat. They stood next to each other with their arms crossed, resembling very much a set of muggle body guards.

"Go sit down, Ron-"

"Before we owl Mom."

With that said, Ron scowled furiously at them. "But she's a _Slytherin! _A slimy, disgusting _snake!_"

"At least she had the guts-"

"To sit here-"

"With her friend."

"Who is a fellow-"

"_Gryffindor_."

Weasley tried to interrupt them with a futile "But-". They cut right across him.

"As far as bravery goes-" The one on the left said.

"She's in." The other finished.

I was smiling by the end. I was going to like it here.

Weasley stomped back to his seat and ate sulkily. His brothers moved down and sat in front of Hermione and me. I noticed finally that they were twins. The only difference being that the one seated on the right had green hazel eyes, while the one seated on the left had blue hazel eyes.

"Hi. I'm George-" The one on the right.

"And I'm Fred. " The one on the left.

"It's nice to meet you." Both at the same time.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you, too." Hermione reached out for a hand to shake.

"I'm Isabella Potter. Call me Izzy. Also a pleasure to meet you." I smiled warmly and reached my hand out, too.

"Nice to finally meet you Izzy." They said at the same time.

****Time Skip to History of Magic****

I was bored out of my bloody mind and couldn't wait to be dismissed. I leaned on the table I was sitting at, taking notes on the class rules and also anything that was written on the board. I didn't want to break a rule that I didn't know was there. But so far, it was just normal classroom rules.

Stay in your seat unless given permission otherwise. Raise your hand before speaking. Keep your mouth shut while others were speaking. Yadda yadda yah. The class was taught by a ghost. We were to call him Professor Binns.

The class took forever to end but when it finally did I was out of there like a bat out of hell. I had astronomy and I couldn't wait.

I walked with Hermione again and chattered about how cool astronomy sounded. I thought it was going to be interesting and she agreed with me.

Professor Sinistra taught the class and it was located at the tallest tower in Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to start learning all the names of the stars and constellations.

This was to be my last class of the day and I was nothing short of disappointed. I wanted this day to last forever. But then I remembered that tomorrow I would be going to completely different classes. I would be learning completely new things. And then I was excited all over again.

The first star I learned-ever-was Polaris. It was located at the tip of the Big Dipper and could be seen from the western hemisphere of the earth.

Most of the class was falling asleep standing up but I was wide-eyed with excitement. I knew this would be one of my favorite classes. By far.

When we were dismissed an hour and a half later, Hermione and I couldn't stop squealing about how exciting this year would be.

"What do you think the classes tomorrow will be like?" She asked at one point. I simply shrugged.

I don't know. But if any of them are as boring as History of Magic, I might cry." And I was completely serious in this statement. If any of them were _that _boring, I would start sobbing uncontrollably. No joke. True story.

Hermione nodded along with me.

The long walk back down to the first floor, I was completely ecstatic. I found I friend that I could be me with. I didn't have to hold back in the intelligence department like I did at the Dursleys. I could be as smart as I wanted.

When we got to the Great Hall, I sat at the Gryffindor table like I did at lunch. The only people staring at me still, were some of the teachers, the Slytherins and Weasley and his group of friends.

Weasley looked murderous. Like he wanted to march down, like he did at lunch, and beat me to a pulp. To be honest, I was slightly afraid of him. I didn't know what he would or could do to me. I didn't exactly want to find out either.

Weasleys friends just looked puzzled. I could see the gears grinding in their head. 'What is she doing here?' 'Why isn't she with the Slytherins?'

The rest of the Gryffindors barely spared me a glance. Even the upper years, who I had heard had the worst prejudice against us.

George and Fred sat down in front of us again and we talked jovially. George told a joke that I found particularly funny and I ended up laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes. Hermione was in the same state.

"Did the same thing-" George started.

"When we first heard it." Fred finished.

I was glad it was a muggle joke. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have understood it.

The four of us talked and laughed for the rest of dinner and when it was time to head off to bed I smiled at my three new friends and walked off to get in with the Slytherins.

Before I could make it up the stairs to the girls dormitory I was stopped by a boy with bleached blonde hair.

"Who do you think you are-sitting with those filthy Gryffindors?" He spat at me.

"I- uh, uh, um." I cleared my throat nervously. I was scared of this boy and he was no older than me. He interrupted me.

"Potter, aren't you? Huh. Don't see why you didn't end up in Gryffindor like your _filthy _mudblood friend, but maybe you should request a resorting. Because anyone who wants to be friends with any of those disgusting Gryffindorks is unwelcome here and-" He was cut off as one of the older students walked up behind him and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Malfoy. She can be friends with whomever she wishes. If Isabella wants to be friends with a muggle born and those Weasleys than she can. You don't dictate anything she does. Understood?" The older boy growled. He shoved Malfoy away from him and to the side.

"My Father will-" He started.

"I don't give a damn what your father will do. Now run along before you get yourself into trouble." The older boy was condescending and if it were me being talked to like that I probably would have kicked him in the shin, but Malfoy didn't seem to act his age. He had the air of an aristocrat. So instead, he just glared and walked away. He sent one more piercing scowl my way before he walked back to his friends.

I was startled out of my thoughts as a large hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped nearly two feet in the air and toppled over when I landed. The boy who defended me kept me from falling on my face and chuckled lightly at me.

"S-sorry. Didn't mean to-"

"Shhh. It's alright," He cut me off. "I didn't mean to scare you." This boy was so nice. I didn't even know who he was and he had already saved me from Malfoy's anger and from face planting into the floor.

"Uh, thanks. For getting Malfoy to leave me alone. I really appreciate it. And the whole falling thing," I mumbled shyly.

"Not a problem. Anyway, I'm Joey Dillon. I'm a third year. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it. And then I realized we were standing in the way of the girls stair case still and moved over to the side.

"You already know my name, but call me Izzy. Please." I said with a small smile on my face. Today I had smiled more than any day in my entire life. It felt great.

"Well, Izzy, would you like to meet my friends? They're right over there." He pointed to the far corner of the common room, which just so happened to be the farthest away from that git Malfoy.

I nodded jerkily. "Sure." Joey led me over to them, his hand still on my shoulder and they introduced themselves one by one.

There was an Asian boy with dark blue eyes and an Irish accent. His name was Gino Rai. He was all smiles and instead of shaking my hand he pulled me into a hug at which I stiffened up. I relaxed almost immediately, though, realizing he wasn't going to hit me or anything.

Next was a girl that had beautiful yellowish blonde hair and hazel-green eyes. She was light complected-like most people here- and smiled brightly at me. Her name was Amelia Carter, but insisted I call her Amy. She hugged me gently, also.

The third one was another boy. Everything about him was dark except his smile and his eyes. His hair was but a shade lighter than mine, skin a dark tan color. Brown I guess. His eyes though, they were the color of the shallow part of the ocean on a sunny day. A bright blue that made me want to smile. His smile was equally as bright and I almost couldn't resist the urge to check if he had a lamp jammed into his mouth. That would have been awkward. His name was Blaze Zabini. He grabbed me into a hug too and when he spoke, I could detect a sort of Spanish accent. Sort of like he lived most of his live in Spain, but spoke English most of the time that it cancelled out most of the accent.

We spent until curfew talking and laughing. When I went up to bed, Amy came with me. We bid each other goodnight and I went into my dorm. My room mates looked at me and then lay back down, almost as if they were afraid that they would catch some sort of disease if they looked at me too long. They didn't like that I was friends with Gryffindors either.

That night was the first night I had a nightmare in two weeks.

I woke up screeching like a banschee. I flailed, trying to keep myself from succumbing to my terror. Uncle Vernon would _not_ affect me. Not now that I was finally rid of him.

I was sitting up, rocking back and forth, whimpering and muttering. Someone was rubbing my back and it felt so good, so comforting, that I leaned into the touch. It took a few minutes, but I finally stopped rocking.

I looked to see who was holding me so I could thank them and apologize for freaking out. It was Amy.

"Thank you, Amy," I whispered. I then looked up to apologize to my dorm mates and found Professor Snape with them. Looking at me blankly, but there was something in his eyes. Some emotion I couldn't name.

"Do you need anything, Miss Potter?" He asked softly, so as not to wake anyone who was still asleep.

"No thank you, sir. I'm fine now." I said at the same tone, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Very well. Ladies, get back to sleep. Miss Carter, you may stay in here if Miss Potter so wishes." I heard the click of a door being shut and then the light shut off. Amy crawled into bed with me and pulled the covers over the both of us. I was about to protest but she put her hand over my mouth and shook her head, There was no room left for argument.

I curled up on the right side of my bed while Amy stretched out next to me, on the left. I fell asleep to her humming. I was entirely grateful for Amy that night. I had not one more nightmare the whole night. I could have hugged her. But I didn't.

_**Finish: **_12/31/10

**End Chapter **_**TBC**_

**Yaay! I included Snape in that chapter. Happy? I sure am J. Next Chapter is Day 2 of classes. I'm sure some of you are confused as to what a blocking schedule is. A blocking schedule is when you have half of your classes on one day, and then the other half on the next. For example: I have English, Music Appreciation, Gym, and then Spanish on Mondays and Wednesdays. I have Science, Choir, Algebra, and then History on Tuesdays and Thursdays. On Fridays, I have all eight of these classes. Get it? If not, ask about it in a review or pm me. Now, for:**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!: (I've changed it to chapter, because, let's be honest. I do NOT update on a daily basis)**

**Would Blaze, who I have made into a second year along with George and Fred, be a good candidate for Izzy's boyfriend. Why or why not?**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTICE: I HAVE CHANGED THE SUMMARY. HARRY WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THE STORY. IT IS JUST IZZY (ISABELLA) NOW!**

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Reviews That Need Answers:**

**Blooperbaby124: **Thank you for reviewing. I put the pairing as Bella/Harry because, Bella is basically Harry in this story. I haven't taken any pairings into account because Bella (Izzy) is only eleven and I haven't decided who is going to be what to her, as of yet. When I figure that out, though, the pairing will, no doubt, change.

_**Start: **_12/31/10

Chapter 7

When I woke up in the morning, Amy was gone and so were my room mates. I sighed and got up to shower and change. When I got down to the common room I was surprised to find Blaise, Joey, Amy and Gino all waiting for me.

I smiled shyly and walked down to breakfast with them. They talked about the courses they were taking but I kept silent.

"What about you, Izzy? Do you like your classes so far?" I was pulled from my silence when Gino asked me this question.

"Um, yeah. The only one that I don't really like is History of Magic. It's so _boring._" And I was dragged into the conversation. We jabbered about nonsensical things the whole walk.

As we entered the Great Hall I spotted Hermione, Fred and George. I waved goodbye to my Slytherin friends and migrated over to my Gryffindor friends.

"Hey, Guys. What's up?" I greeted them as I sat down next to Fred. George was on the opposite side of the table next to Hermione.

"Morning, Izzy," George greeted first. I smiled at him in greeting.

"How did you sleep?" Fred asked me.

"Perfectly fine, thank you." This was a lie, of course, but he didn't need to know that. The only people who did was my room mats, Amy and Professor Snape.

"That's good. I couldn't seem to get to sleep last night, though. Too excited about today." Hermione pulled the attention to her with the last two sentences and then we were chattering about all our classes. Hermione and I had them all together, but we didn't know what Fred and George's classes were. We talked about that for most of breakfast.

I kept looking up at the head table, where the professors sat, hoping that Snape hadn't told any of them about my freak-out last night. He would catch my gaze every now and then and I would hold eye contact, not willing to be the first to break it. Only when he looked away did I go back to scanning the Great Hall.

I caught Malfoy looking at me a few times. Each time, he had this look-of pure disgust and hatred. It was like he wanted me dead, just because I was friends with a few of the Gryffindors. That look alone had me slightly trembling in fear. I never wanted to be caught alone with him and his goons.

We were dismissed to go to class and I stood with Hermione to walk out to the green houses. We had Herbology first today. The teachers name was Professor Sprout.

Quite frankly, this class was almost as boring as History of Magic. I never liked gardening at the Dursley's. I was good at it though. I would not like it here at Hogwarts, even if these plants _were_ magical.

By the time we were dismissed, I felt the insane urge to whack my head against the wall several time. I had earned points for Slytherin and I didn't even know how, Hermione was mad at me because I told her to stop talking because I needed to concentrate on the assignment that Sprout had set. Today had started turning to rubbish when I had that stupid nightmare. But, like they always say, Things must get worse before they get better. And worse they got.

I walked into Potions alone and sat at a desk at the front. I tried to apologize to Hermione, but she wouldn't listen. This wasn't going well, at all.

This class took place in the dungeons. It was cold and damp, and would have been creepy enough with out the pickled animals floating around in jars. They were all lined up on shelves against the walls and I didn't want to go anywhere near them.

Snape started the lesson like all the other professors, taking roll and pausing at my name. Only he had more to say on the subject of my being there.

"Ah, yes," He said softly, "Isabella Potter. Our new - _celebrity_."

I could hear Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickering behind their hands. Snape finished calling roll and looked up at the class. His eyes were blank, empty. They made me think of dark tunnels - and it unnerved me.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke barely above a whisper, but you could hear every word he said. The entire class was deathly silent. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the power of liquids that creep though human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence ensued and I raised an eyebrow. I looked over to Hermione, one table away from me, nearly falling out of her seat she was so close to the edge.

"Potter!" Snape said so suddenly that I nearly toppled out of my chair I jumped so hard. Something flickered in his eyes, but the next second they were blank again. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I had read this somewhere. I knew I had, I couldn't remember where, though. "Uh…" I closed my eyes to try to remember and the answer just pooped up in front of my closed eyes (in my mind, of course) and they flew open. "They make a sleeping drought, sir. So powerful that it's known as the Drought of Living Death."

Snape nodded, begrudgingly, it seemed. "Now, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" He asked, his left eyebrow raised challengingly. I closed my eyes again, hoping the answer would pop up like the first time. I remembered reading something like this in the back of my potions book before the term started.

"Um…" There it was - the answer. "It's a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat, sir. It can save you from most poisons. Sir," I answered as my eyes opened and looked up at the dark man standing in front of me. Although, I guess you couldn't say standing - more like towering.

He nodded thoughtfully and then asked a third question. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I knew this one like the back of my hand. I had checked a book out of the library before term and I had read it at least five times before I turned it back in. I didn't even have to close my eyes to search for the answer.

"It's a trick question, sir. They're the same thing. They also go by a third name - aconite." I looked up at Snape steadily as he stared down at me. I could see the shock, clear in his eyes, but to the rest of the class he looked as passive as ever. And then his head popped up to stare down the rest of the class.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying down what Miss Potter clearly stated? All of it." And then he walked back to his desk.

I finally noticed Hermione, looking at me with a look of appraisal. I smiled back at her. I was alone at my table so she moved over to sit by me. Things seemed to be looking up.

Snape didn't seem to like this, though, and told Hermione to move back to her seat and took a point away. I didn't think this was fair, but didn't say anything, settling for giving my friend an apologetic look as she moved sullenly back to her seat, a table away from me.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the lesson continued. We were split up into pairs - I was paired with Parkinson - and set to make a simple potion to cure boils. Snape swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. Criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.

He was talking about how perfect Malfoy was doing when I noticed Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan (?) were trying everything they could think of to stop their cauldron from spilling over. The sludge that was puffing up and over the side was a bright green, and reminded me of nuclear waste. This would not be good if it got on the floor and on people.

Just as one ginormous bubble of gunk started to pop up I ran over to the two boys and pulled them away by the back of their cloaks. Everyone noticed what I was doing, behind the professors back and moved to the far side of the room, away from the table which held the cauldron. I noticed that Crabbe, Malfoy and Snape still hadn't noticed and were still standing there, completely oblivious to the situation.

My eyes flashed over to the cauldron and then back to the three people closest to it. These students were about forty feet away from the table, that was on the other side of the room, by the store room. Snape, Malfoy and Crabbe were only about ten feet away from it. I was ninety percent positive these students would be ok if that cauldron exploded. But the three closest to it would be injured, or killed, or _something._

I didn't waste another thought. I ran over to Snape and stopped right beside him.

"Professor you have to move, look-" I pointed to the table with the glowing green sludge on it and he followed my finger. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the toxic mess and then pushed Crabbe, Malfoy, and me toward the storage room.

I was right behind Snape, almost passed the door when BOOM! The cauldron exploded. He storage room door was blasted shut and I was thrown up against it. I landed on the floor with a dull thud on my side. I was facing the students on the other side of the room. I was right. The explosion had a radius of about fifteen feet, so they were twenty five feet away from the gunk. Every one was ok.

I could see Hermione. Her hands were covering her mouth and she was looking at me, he eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears as she gazed at me. Did I really look that bad?

I looked down to examine myself as Snape and the two boys came out of the storage. I had the green dunk all over my arms. They were starting to turn red and burn. It was allover my back as well as my legs, my neck and my head. It was beginning to burn intensely. I wanted to start screaming but I held it back. I could feel my lip starting to swell and I could taste blood in my mouth.

I looked back over to the students and Snape was standing over Neville. He had him by the front of his robes and was practically yelling at him. Crabbe and Goyle were looking at him, slightly frightened. Hermione was trying to get to me, it seemed, as she was trying to walk around the gunk on the floor.

She took her cloak off and threw it on the floor so she could use it as a sort of bridge. I took my cloak off too, no matter how much strength it took, and threw in in front of me, the gooey side down. Hermione knelt down beside me.

"Oh, god, Izzy. Are you alright?" She asked frantically. I opened my mouth to answer in the affirmative, but instead of "Yeah, I'm fine," an earth shattering shriek echoed around the dungeon.

It felt like my skin was being burned to a crisp. It was agony. I began to thrash, clawing at my skin. Anything to get the flames to stop.

Some one picked me up, and was practically running with my flailing body. I was still screeching and someone was throwing open a door. When I heard Madame Pomfrey's gasp, I realized I was in the Infirmary.

"What happened to her?" She asked, all business.

"Exploding cauldron. She got hit by the contents. She didn't start screaming until ten minutes ago." I recognized Professor Snape's voice. He had carried me up here.

My eyes were still closed and I was still screaming, so when Pomfrey forced a potion into my mouth, I gagged and nearly spat it out. I stopped myself and swallowed it. The pain stopped after a few seconds. I was still breathing heavily, but I opened my eyes.

Snape was hovering over me, staring at me with speculative eyes. There was something else there and this time, he was so close that I could identify it. Concern. He was concerned. About something. I wondered if it was me, although, I doubted it. He was probably just worried about the affects of the potion. Concerned that I wouldn't be able to come back to class so that he could torment everyone some more.

"Are you alright, now, Miss Potter?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Am now, sir." I answered in a hoarse voice.

You could tell I had been screaming. I no longer felt pain, but my limbs were twitching, as if I was have a sort of seizure.

Madame Pomfrey came back with several potions. When I refused to drink two I didn't recognize, she explained them to me.

"This one is for your twitching and this one is to reverse any affects the explosion caused." I downed them both and then rubbed some cream on my lip that she handed me. The swelling of my lip ceased and I didn't taste anymore blood. I sat up and rested against the back board of the infirmary cot.

"When can I leave?" I eventually asked. I hated this place. With a passion.

"When I say you can leave." Madame Pomfrey answered briskly. Snape just sat in the chair beside the bed, staring at me.

"Uh, sir? Can you stop staring at me, please? It's a bit creepy," I said to him.

He jumped slightly and then shook his head, as if to clear away unwanted thoughts. "Yes, yes, of course. I apologize, Miss Potter."

I nodded and then turned to face Pomfrey. "Well, Miss Potter. You seem to be back in order. You may leave." She nodded towards the door and I leapt off the bed. FREEEEDOOOM!

I walked back down to the dungeons with Professor Snape to get my things. I grabbed my book and left, nodding in farewell at Snape.

I made my way up to the Great Hall and was practically trampled by my friends - Slytherin and Gryffindor both - with hugs and questions a to what happened.

"It was just a potion explosion. Pomfrey or Snape didn't tell me what happened. All I know was that there was a lot of pain," I told them. They looked concerned.

"Are you okay, Izzy?" Joey asked. I nodded in affirmative.

"I am now. Pomfrey gave me like eight potions. Some for pain, nutrients, and affect reversal."

"That's good - wait. Nutrients?" Joey was altogether too observant. I hadn't meant to say the nutrient thing, but I guess I was so tired that I forgot.

"Yeah," I answered stiffly.

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Izzy." Joey sounded stern, but I, quite frankly, didn't give a hoot.

"Yes, it is. Now drop it, Joey." I walked away to the Gryffindor table and sat in my regular spot. Seconds later Fred, George and Hermione were sitting in their regular spots, too.

Hermione hugged me long and hard and reached over and put his hand on top of mine, clutching it like a lifeline. I smiled tightly at them. It was a smile, none the less.

Lunch was already half over so I didn't have much time to eat, so I just grabbed a sandwich off a platter in front of me and scarfed it down. We were dismissed some time after and my next class was Flying.

I was excited for this one, especially. When I got down to the pitch, I stood across from Hermione on the Slytherin side, but still chatted with her.

AS it grew closer to class time, I grew more nervous with excitement. I had heard Fred and George talking about how horrid the school brooms were. They said they always flew slightly too the left, or vibrated if you went too high. I didn't want to experience any of that.

Our teacher, Madame Hooch arrived. She had short, grey hair, and yellow eyes, like a hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

I looked down at the broom I was standing beside. It looked old and worn.

"Now, stick your hand out over your broom and say 'Up!'"

"I heard people saying 'UP!' at different intervals. I finally decided to follow suit and shouted, "UP!" To my surprise, the broom flew into my hand with a sharp 'thwack'.

Hermione did the same as me, only her broom seized all movement. Neville's broom didn't move at all. After several minutes and much help from Madame Hooch, everyone had a broom in their hand.

Madame Hooch then showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off the end. She walked up and down the rows, correcting our grips. When Hooch informed Malfoy that he had been doing everything wrong for years, Hermione and I shared a little smile and then went back to paying attention.

"Okay, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madame Hooch told us. "Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Neville seemed to be too jumpy and afraid to be left on the ground. He pushed off before the whistle even touched her lips. Madame Hooch was trying to get him to come back down but Neville had lost control of his broom. He was rising, rising, rising. He was already thirsty feet in the air.

Neville's face was completely white and before anyone could do anything, he slid sideways off his broom and landed with a thud and a crack on the ground.

Madame Hooch had ran over to were Neville lay, her face as white as his.

"You have a broken wrist, my child," She muttered. "Come on, boy - it's alright, up you get."

She turned to us.

"No one is to move while I take him to the Hospital Wing. You leave those brooms where they are, or you'll be out of school faster than you can say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Madame Hooch led poor Neville off with her arm around him.

As soon as Neville and Hooch were out of earshot, Malfoy and his goons cracked up.

"Ha! Did you see his face? Priceless!" All the other Slytherins - except me - joined in the laughter.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." I snapped, a light scowl on my face. Malfoy immediately sobered up.

"Sticking up for Longbottom, are you, Potter? I thought you liked Joey. Guess I was wrong," Parkinson said, an evil smirk twisting her features.

"Look!" Malfoy darted forward and picked something up off the ground. "It's that thing Longbottom's gran sent him!" I recognized the object. His gran had sent him a remembrall, and Neville had loved it, saying he would finally know if he was forgetting something. It had smoked up red, in the inside, but he said he wouldn't remember what he had forgotten.

Malfoy held the clear ball up for all to see. It glittered in the sun. Everyone was talking at once, trying to get Malfoy to let them see it.

"Give it here, Malfoy." I was scared of Malfoy, but not that scared. The talking ceased, everyone watching.

"No. I think, instead, I'll leave somewhere for the fat oaf to find." Malfoy smiled wickedly. "How about - up a tree.

"Give. It. _Here._" My voice was quiet, but angry. Some of the Gryffindors that I could see flinched. Some of the Slytherins went pale.

Malfoy leapt up onto his broomstick and took off. He hadn't been lying when he said that he could fly well. He was level with one of the topmost branched of a nearby oak. "Come and get it, Potter!"

I grabbed my broom, ready to take off after him. That was Neville's remembrall and I'd be damned if I let someone take it from him, Slytherin or no - but Hermione stopped me.

"_No!_," She shouted. "Madame Hooch told us to stay where we are - you'll get us all in trouble."

I ignored her. I could here my heart thumping in my ears. I was angry. I mounted my broom and kicked up from the ground and rose. Air rushed through my hair as I gained altitude. My robes whipped out around me. And I realized with a sense of fierce joy - I had found something I could do without being taught. This was easy, this was _wonderful._

I pulled the broom stick up so I could rise higher and heard gasps and screams from the other girls below. I even hear an admiring whoop from Weasley.

I turned my broomstick sharply so I was facing Malfoy. He looked stunned.

"Now give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" I called.

"I'd like to see you try." Malfoy looked like he was trying to sneer, but he wasn't succeeding. He just looked worried.

I knew, somehow, what to do. I leaned forward and I shot off like an arrow. I was headed straight for the git. He got out of the way, just in time. I did a sharp about face and held the broom steady. People below were clapping.

"No Crabbe and Goyle to save you up here, Malfoy." My voice was soft, and in my own ears. Terrifying. I cocked my head to the side, and I could imagine my eyes flashing like a shock of lightening.

The color drained from Malfoy's face, whether from the same thought, or the way I looked, I wasn't sure. He tried to act brave all the same.

"Catch it if you can, then!" He shouted and then threw the ball. He streaked back toward the ground while I sped after it.

It was like in slow motion. I saw as the ball rose, and then plunged back toward the ground. I pointed my broom down ward - next second I was gathering speed in a steep dive, the air whooshing past my ear mingling with the screams of the watching students. My hand outstretched… - a foot from the ground I caught it. I pulled up sharply, in just enough time, and tumbled softly into the grass. I stood back up, clutching the little glass ball in my hand. The crowd went abruptly quiet and I got worried. What? Was I missing a bit of my leg and didn't now it.

"Miss Potter." I heard a soft, yet lethal voice address me. I turned around slowly.

"Uh, hello, Professor Snape. Lovely day we're having, isn't it?" I was in for a world of doom.

"Yes, Miss Potter. Quite - _lovely._" Professor Snape sneered at me, his eyes holding a flicker of anger. "Come with me," Snape ordered briskly. I handed my broom to the person nearest to me - Weasley - and followed behind Snape sullenly. As we left, I caught Malfoy's expression. He was smirking triumphantly. And before we got to the doors Snape called back, "You, too, Mr. Malfoy." It seemed he was making no exceptions.

I was filled with dread as the heavy doors closed behind us. I was going to be expelled. I just knew it.

But instead of going to the headmasters office, we stopped at a classroom. Snape wrenched open the door and stepped inside. "Quirrel, I need to see Flint, momentarily," he barked.

"O-o-of c-c-course," was the professors stuttered reply.

A tall fifth year boy stepped out. He had dark, short hair, pale skin and grey eyes.

Flint shut the door behind him and Snape beckoned him to follow us. What was this about?

We walked down corridors and through doors until Snape opened one final door. He shut it behind him and flicked his wand at it. I heard the click of a lock.

"I seem to have found you a seeker, Flint," Snape stated vaguely and then looked pointedly at me. Flint's eyes flicked over in my direction.

"Malfoy?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"No, no. The girl, boy. Potter." Snape said snappishly. The boys eyes widened minutely and then he nodded, staring at me. He sized me up and then smirked happily.

"Alright, Professor. I thank you."

"Okay then. I'll leave you two to discuss things. You have thirty minutes to set up a practice and what-not. Come along, Malfoy." Snape's voice wasn't harsh, like it normally was, and I wondered if I could make him laugh like I did when I first arrived here in the middle of the summer. Probably wasn't best to try, though.

The door clicked shut behind Malfoy and Snape and I turned to face Flint. "Hi," I said with a shy wave.

"Hello, Isabella." Flint was smiling. "Call me Marcus."

"Ok. Um, call me Izzy, please." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, Izzy. Tell me something. Have you ever seen a game of Quidditch?"

"No. But I've heard people in the common room and at Gryffindor table talking about it." Quite frankly, I didn't even know what the game was. I knew Fred and George were on the Gryffindor team this year, but all they talked about was being the beaters. They hit the bludgers away from their own team and towards the opposing team - whatever a bludger was.

"Pity. Anyway, have you ever been on a broom before?" Flint asked.

"Flying class was my first time." Flint looked aghast.

"Then how are you supposed to be a seeker?" I was slightly hurt. I thought I had done pretty good for a first timer. He didn't need to rub my inexperience in my face!

"Well, I don't know! Snape just brought me in here after he saw me do a dive and catch Neville's bloody remembrall!" I snapped at him. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"How steep was the dive?" He questioned, intrigued again. I used my arm to indicate that it was about seventy degrees. He nodded in delight. "When did you catch it and pull up?"

"I caught it about a foot off the ground and pulled up right as I caught it." I wasn't agitated anymore, so my voice was normal again.

Flint nodded. "You're a natural, Izzy." His eyes were a little wide. "Tell you what. Meet me on the Quidditch pitch on Friday. After classes at about four. Got it?"

I nodded quickly.

"Good. See ya then, Izzy." He ruffled my hair and then walked out. I was quick to follow after him, not wanting to be left alone in a room. I was about to make my way back to the pitch with everyone else, but students started filing out of the classrooms. Class was over and I didn't even know what had happened to Malfoy.

I made it to Defense Against The Dark Arts before Hermione, so when she sat down, she immediately started to scold me.

"How could you do something so dangerous. You could have been hurt. Or expelled. Or -" I cut her off.

"I have the greatest news, ever!"

"What?" Hermione looked apprehensive.

I'll have to tell you at dinner, with Fred and George, but I assure you, it's great." My smile must have been huge, so she didn't say anything.

The rest of the class was filled with boredom. I had the urge throughout the whole class to find a speech teacher for Quirrel. He wouldn't stop stuttering!

I almost whooped for joy when we were dismissed and practically dragged Hermione down to the Great Hall. When we entered I was stopped by Marcus.

"Izzy, how about you sit at Slytherin table so we can discuss some more stuff?" He glanced at Hermione then gave his full attention back tome. I knew he wanted to talk to me about the Quidditch thing so I jumped at the chance.

"Sure. I'll tell you, Fred and George later, okay Hermione? See ya." I waited for Hermione to say bye back and then walked away with Marcus.

By the end of dinner, Marcus had told me I couldn't tell anyone about this except for my closest friends and other people on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I also now knew that I was the youngest seeker in a century. So cool.

Later that night, when we were in the common room and I was hanging out with Gino, Amy and Joey - Blaise had already gone to bed. We were talking about random stuff, one of those random things being the Quidditch thing. They were really excited for me and Gino said that he was one of the Slytherin Beaters. I was in good hands, he had said.

We were still celebrating when Malfoy walked into the common room with Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, look!" he said loudly, "It's the daughter of a mudblood and a blood traitor." He smirked as if he had one a war. He hadn't won anything. I knew what a blood traitor and a mudblood was. And he wasn't about to get away with what he just called my dead parents.

It was like Snape all over again. "_What did you just call my parents?_" I hissed dangerously. Everyone stopped what they were doing, wanting to watch the commotion.

"Well, I said -" Malfoy was cut off as he was slammed to the ground - by me. I was on top of him, my fists flying. I clocked him once, twice and then I was uncontrollable. Before I knew it, Malfoy's face was covered in his own blood and he was trying to get me off him. It wasn't working, of course. I was a force to be reckoned with.

I could hear the slamming of fists against the magical barrier I had erected, again, and shouting. I could hear my friends yelling at me, telling me to calm down. Eventually, I did and got up. The barrier fell and people rushed forward. My right hand had blood on it, mine or Malfoy's, and I was still shaking with suppressed rage.

I was hugged from behind and immediately pushed them off. It was Gino and he looked shocked at my refusal.

"Sorry." I barked and then walked out of the common room. I didn't want to hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

I was down in the deepest part of the dungeons when I was found, pacing. You could see the veins in my arms, it was so cold.

Marcus, Joey and Snape were all staring at me. I saw Joey open his mouth as if to say something, but was shushed by Snape.

I stopped pacing a few minutes after they arrived and turned towards them. Joey had this wounded look in his eyes, Snape was as blank as ever and Marcus looked as if he wanted to pat me on the back.

"You ok, Izzy?" Joey's voice was soft and tentative. I nodded briskly. "Gino said you wouldn't even let him hug him."

"I didn't need a hug," I growled. He wasn't affected.

"But you do now." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. He was spot on, but I wasn't going to let him know that. He was standing right in front of them now.

I shook my head. He went ahead and hugged me anyway. I pushed against him, but he wouldn't let me go. I struggled harder. Why wasn't he letting me go? I couldn't breathe. Couldn't he see that/ I wanted him to let me go. I was trapped. No way out. For the first time in my stay here at Hogwarts, I had a waking nightmare.

_I don't know how young I was, but I assumed it was pretty young since everything seemed so big. I was in the bathroom with Aunt Petunia. She was giving me a bath, as ordered by Uncle Vernon. I was so small that the water came up to about my shoulder blades. I was watching my hand float limply beneath the surface of the water when Aunt Petunia grabbed my shoulders and pushed me under._

_I flailed and kicked, but she wouldn't let me up! I prayed to any god I could think of to spare me. Let me live._

_My prayer was answered and I found myself in a fresh - well as fresh as Dudley's old stuff can be - set of clothing, in the basement of the house. I was gasping for air and trying not to cry._

_I heard people running around upstairs, but after what felt like only seconds, Uncle Vernon was barreling down the basement stairs. That was the first time he used his bare hands on me. By the time he was done I could barely open my eyes and I felt like I was going to die._

_Uncle Vernon was now at the top of the stairs. "You can stay down here until I say otherwise, you little freak!" he shouted down to me._

_I couldn't remember how long I had stayed down there. But I could remember Aunt Petunia coming down every now and then. The first time with a first aid kit, the rest with glasses of water and sometimes diagonal halves of stale sandwiches._

_I guess she _did_ kind of care for me at one point. Or didn't want her little servant to die. But looking back now, I was extremely grateful to her. I hadn't wanted to die and despite my freakish behavior back then, she still tried to keep me somewhat alive._

As I came back to the present, I realized I was being shaken slightly by some one and other people were calling my name. I flinched back and tried to get away like before, but I tripped over a raised stone on the floor. I landed with a thump and closed my eyes.

"Izzy, c'mon. You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you." The voice was soft and I recognized it to be Joey's. I relaxed infinitesimally. My eyes opened and I looked over to the boy kneeling beside me.

"Safe?" I asked, my voice rough.

He nodded. "Safe." he repeated in a statement.

Before I could change my mind, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his chest.

"In the short time I had known Joey, he had shown himself to be trustworthy and not at all like most of the Slytherins. He was like the older brother I always wanted, but never, in my life, thought I could ever have.

Joey rubbed my back as I calmed down, rocking back and forth. When we had to go back to the common room, he carried me back because I wouldn't let go. And when I had to go up to the girls dormitory, I still refused to let go. Amy had to come down and guide me up and I slept with her, in her dorm. The room automatically accommodated another bed when I thought that I didn't want to share a bed with her and I went over to it.

Surprisingly, I didn't have a nightmare that night. In the morning when I woke up, I went back to my dorm to change into a fresh uniform. Gino, Amy, Blaise and Joey were waiting for me again when I came down, but so was Marcus.

"Izzy. We _know._"

_**End Chapter **_**TBC**

_**Finish: **_1/1/11

**Hola, ladies, gentlemen, and, if need be, in betweens. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to be as descriptive as I could without being redundant. Hopefully it made up for the vagueness of the rest of the chapters. Anyway, most of this chapter came from chapters eight and nine of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Just to clear things up. :) I'm going to ask you to REVIEW THIS CHAPTER since I didn't get very many for chapter six. And I'm also going to ask to TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY. You don't have to, but I'd like you to. Anyone who does any of these things will get a shout out in my next update. If you tell people, you'll have to mention it in a review or PM me. Any questions about anything, review or PM me. Thanks! Now for:**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!:**

Should I make Malfoy be nice in the future?

V

Click it!

V


	8. Chapter 8

_NOTICE: I HAVE CHANGED THE SUMMARY. HARRY WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THE STORY. IT IS JUST IZZY (ISABELLA) NOW!_

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Special thanks to:**

sugarspiceandeverythingnice, I Love Demitri Belikov, black angel150, goldie high-five Jesus, Hagu, Sarah Ravencraft, MidnightSeductress13, TwilightMelodiac, angelofdarknessburningflame, Ellie Clemons, MrsRobVanDam, ciaranoelle, ILoveToReadGoodStories, LeadroftheEmoPenguins, Dead 2 Da Unknown, Sydney-Emily-Cullen, LauRawrCait, BeLiz, izzysunflower, Angel JJK, IceGirl7, Xxx The Black Iris xxX, Milymet P. Runsage, and xXFaerieDustXx

**I did not include anyone who was not logged into their account. So next time, If you would like to be mentioned, log in and leave a review.**

IPOV

On the outside, after that remark, I was calm, cool and collected. On the inside, I was screaming, running and flailing my arms wildly in panic. "What is it exactly you claim to _know_?" My voice was smooth and innocent. The perfect tone to lying. I looked around casually, careful not to keep too much eye contact. That was the first clue to lying. Constant and unwavering eye contact.

"That you're being abused at your home!" Gino practically yelled at me. "You live with your Aunt, Uncle and cousin, right? I bet your uncle beats you with anything and everything, while your Aunt just stands by and watches. And your cousin beats the tar out of you, too. Am I right? I am, aren't I?" I let him rant without interruption, then looked up at him with an expression of confusion and innocence.

"I'm not sure what any of you are talking about, but I am most definitely not abused at home. I promise you." Who said I was lying? Who said I considered the Dursley's my home? Hogwarts was my home the moment I met Hagrid. Hogwarts was rewarded that title almost immediately.

Amy was starting to look like she believed my lie, but the other three weren't. They looked even more suspicious. Blaise looked the most suspicious.

"Are you sure, Izzy? You know you can tell us anything. Right?"

"I'm sure, Blaise. Now come on. Let's get down to breakfast before all the food is gone," I said with a light chuckle. They all looked like they wanted to pursue the subject some more, but decided not to. We walked down to the Great Hall together and I made my way over to the Gryffindor table like I normally do. I was stopped on the way over by Snape.

He looked down his nose at me and sneered. Nothing out of the ordinary. He looked like he normally did - in a black billowy cloak, black slacks underneath and black, shiny dress shoes. His hair looked a little less greasy - maybe he washed it an extra time in the shower last night? - and his eyes seemed a little less harsh.

"Miss Potter, I expect to see you in my office once you are finished breakfasting. Immediately."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there."

"Good. Farewell, Miss Potter."

"Bye, sir."

I continued my walk over to Gryffindor Table and sat next to Hermione.

"What was that about?" she asked, nodding her head towards where I had been standing with Professor Snape.

"He wants to see me about what happened last night…" I trailed off, dreading the consequences of beating the tar out of Malfoy.

"What? What happened last night?" This question was asked by all three of my Gryffindor friends. Hermione sounded frantic while the twins just sounded curious and eager.

"I may, or may not have, tackled Malfoy and beat the living daylights out of him," I said matter-of-factly and then loaded some food onto my plate.

"You _what?_" Hermione shrieked. The twins looked gleeful at this bit of news and everyone around us who had been minding their own business now turned to see what cool-headed, sort-of-soft-spoken Hermione Granger was yelling about.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me, 'Mione," I mumbled around a mouth full of bacon. I hated the attention I was currently receiving and didn't feel like explaining it again so the rest of the dunder-headed Gryffindors could start cheering and laughing over something completely stupid and reckless.

"Oh, I heard you. How could you do something so completely and utterly _mmph-_" She was cut off by Fred putting his hand over Hermione's mouth, but she was still making muffled yelling sounds behind his hand.

"We get it Hermione."

"You disapprove."

Fred removed his hand.

"Hmph." Hermione crossed her arms and turned her nose up, causing us all to laugh. She joined in after a few seconds.

I finished eating and stood up. "Well, I have to go, mates. I'll see you in class."

"Bye, Iz. That was brilliant!" The twins chorused.

"Bye, Izzy. See you later. I do not approve of your actions!" Hermione yelled after me as I stepped out into the corridor.

It took nearly twenty minutes to get down to the dungeons. Once I was there, I made my way towards the Potions classroom, which took me another five minutes. By the time I finally made it to Snape's office, I was slightly fed up.

I rapped on the door that read _'Professor S. Snape: Office' _and waited for the okay to open the door.

"Enter." After the low, drawling voice of Professor Snape cut through the silence, the door crept open and I pushed it open the rest of the way. I walked in and stopped in front of the big desk that occupied most of the space in the room.

"You asked to see me, sir?"

"Sit," Snape said without looking up from the assignment he was grading. I did as I was told and waited for the Potions Master to be done. After what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, Professor Snape looked up at me and put his quill down. "I called you in here, Miss Potter, for two very specific reasons. The first would be to discuss your punishment for assaulting young Mr. Malfoy. No matter how much he provoked you, your attack was uncalled for. He spent two hours in the hospital wing last night, having his injuries healed by Madame Pomfrey."

'_Good,'_ I thought smugly. _'He deserved it.'_

"You will be spending every night for the next two weeks with me for detention. Any objections?" Two weeks wasn't so bad. I was okay with that.

"No sir."

"Good. Now, secondly, we need to discuss you - _relatives. _As your Head of House, it is my responsibility to insure that you are perfectly safe and face no danger at home. There are three ways for me to get the information I desire. You can either tell me yourself, I can view memories of your home life in a Pensieve, or you can allow me to view them through your mind with something called Legilimency. It's like mind-reading." Snape paused here, waiting for me to respond. I knew I had gone very white and probably looked close to vomiting.

He couldn't see any of the things that they had done to me. None of it.

"P-professor. Um, is that really necessary? I mean, I'm treated just fine at home. There's really nothing to tell."

I could tell that Professor Snape didn't believe me. Not even a tiny bit.

"You do not have to decide which method I use at this very moment. You may take the rest of today to choose, but tonight, when you serve your detention after your practice with Mr. Flint, I expect you to give me an answer. You shall do a standard detention tonight, but tomorrow, we will begin viewing your memories, Miss Potter. And-" Snape held up a hand as he saw I was about to protest. "-do not claim that nothing is alright at your home, Miss Potter. Last nights episode and your nightmares say otherwise. Now, do you have any question?"

It seemed I had no choice in the matter of giving up my memories. "Yes, sir. What's a Pensieve?"

"A Pensieve is an item in which you place extracted memories for outside viewing."

"How do you extract your memories?" A Pensive seemed like it was the best choice. But I didn't know about this Legitimacy junk yet.

"I will show you at a later date, Miss Potter."

"Okay, um, what's Legiminacy?"

"_Legilimency_-" he stressed the word to make sure I heard how it sounded. "-as I explained previously, is mind-reading. I say a spell, I enter your mind and any memory I view, you relive. Depending on how far I have to dig or how - _hard - _I have to dig for the memory, the experience should be relatively painless." No way in hell was I letting him perform this Legilimency shit on me. Having some guy I barely knew rifling through my mind and making me relive that crap? No thank you.

And there was no possible way that I was going to tell him what all goes on at the Dursleys. So I guess I only had one choice.

"I'm going to choose the Pensieve, if that's all right."

"Quite all right, Miss Potter. You are excused. Hurry, because I don't write late passes."

I grabbed my bag from beside the chair I occupied and ran from the room, yelling a, "Bye, Professor!" behind me.

I ran all the way to Transfiguration and got there just before the late bell rang. I sat down heavily in my seat next to Hermione. We were doing the stick-match thing again so we waited quietly for McGonagall to finish direction and began talking.

"So what did Professor Snape want?"

"He gave me detention for beating up Malfoy." That was all she needed to know.

Hermione nodded crisply. "That's terrible, Izzy. But, you have to admit, you deserve it for violating school rules."

"Okay, 'Mione," I said just to appease her.

****Skip to Quidditch Practice with Flint since the rest of the day was pretty much boring and Ron didn't bug her 'cos he heard about Malfoy's broken face****

I ran onto the pitch where I could see Marcus in the middle. "Hello," I said, slightly out of bed.

"Hello, Izzy. Excited, are you?" Marcus said with a small smirk.

"Very." I wasn't going to lie. This was going to be amazing.

"Okay. Well then, let's get on with it. Now, Quidditch id easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each player. Three of them are called Chasers."

"Three Chasers," I repeated, as Marcus took out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," said Marcus. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score," I recited. "So - that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

"What's basketball?" Marcus sounded repulsed. "Is that a muggle sport or something?"

"Never mind," I said quickly.

"Whatever. Now, there's another player on each side called the Keeper. He or she flies around their teams goal posts and keeps the other team from scoring. Hence, the name Keeper."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper," I said, determined to remember it all. "And they play with the Quaffle. Okay, I've got that. What are those for?" I pointed at the three balls left inside the box that I had failed to notice moments before.

" I'll show you know. Take this," He said, holding out a small bat. "I'm going to show you what the Bludgers do. These two are the Bludgers."

He showed me two identical balls, jet black and slightly smaller than the red Quaffle. I noticed that they seemed to be struggling against the straps that held them inside the box.

"Stand back," Marcus warned me. He bent down and freed one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rose up and darted straight at my face. I swung the bat to prevent it from breaking my nose, sending it zigzagging around. It came back around and flew right at Marcus. He dove on top of it, managing to pin it to the ground.

"See?" Marcus asked, panting. He forced the Bludger back into the crate, strapping it back down safely. "The Bludgers rocket around and try to knock players off their brooms. That's the reason there are two Beaters on each team. It's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team. So - think you've got all that?"

"Three Chasers try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their team," I reeled off.

"Very good," said Marcus.

"Eh, have the, uh, Bludgers ever killed anyone?" I knew I sounded, in no way, offhand.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers-"

"-Unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry. Out Beaters are great. And I'm pretty sure the Weasley twins won't let those things anywhere near you. "

He reached into the crate and pulled out the fourth ball. It was itty bitty - only about the size of a large walnut. It was bright gold and shiny. _Very _shiny. It had little silver fluttering wings.

"This," he said, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seekers job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of all the other players, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other teams Seeker, because whichever teams Seeker catches the Snitch wins their team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages - I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep.

"Well, that's it. Any questions?"

"What position do you play and when can I meet the rest of the team?" I understand what I had to do. Doing it is what would be the problem.

"I'm a Chaser and you can meet the rest of the team either tonight, or tomorrow night after your detention. Depending on how tired you are."

"Okay." I was fine with that.

"Okay. Well, since it's getting kind of dark, we won't practice with the Snitch just yet. Might lose it. So, instead, we'll be practicing with these." Marcus pulled out a bag of ordinary muggle golf balls. I mounted the school broom that was beside the box and kicked off. Marcus followed soon after.

He began throwing the balls in every direction, as hard as he could. I didn't miss a single one.

By the time my first ever practice was done, it was dark and also time for my detention.

"Bye Marcus!" I yelled, running from the pitch and into the castle. I made it to the dungeons in record time.

"Enter, Miss Potter," I heard seconds after I knocked. The door swung open and I pushed my way in.

"Hello, Professor." My mood was slightly dampened from the fact that this was a detention.

It was silent before he answered me. "Good evening, Miss Potter. One moment while I finish this, please." I waited. Professor Snape looked up, finally, after five minutes. "Have a seat, Miss Potter." I followed instructions. "Now that we're situated. You will be scrubbing the cauldrons that are by the sink in the main classroom. If you finish with those - which I highly doubt you will - you are to come to me and ask for further instruction. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Now get to work." I was dismissed as Professor Snape looked down at the essays he was grading. I left the room silently and went to the aforementioned sink. There were at least thirty cauldrons piled there. This detention was going to be _hell._

With a sigh, a rolled my sleeves up and got to work. Lift, run under water, add soap, scrub. And scrub. And scrub some more. And keep scrubbing until every bit of dried on potion and gunk was removed.

This went on for I don't know how long. With only one cauldron left, Professor Snape came in.

"You may stop now, Miss Potter. I have something to give to you." I put the big black bulk into the sink and dried my hands on a towel, turning around as I did so.

Professor Snape was holding a long, thin parcel out to me, so I took it. "What is it, sir?" I asked looking up.

"Open it, Miss Potter, and you shall find out," he drawled. I pulled the brown paper covering the parcel off slowly and nearly fell over from delight.

Inside was a brand new Nimbus 2000. The handle sleek and shiny, the bristles perfectly aligned. It was magnificent.

"Thank you, Professor," I whispered in awe.

"No need, Miss Potter. But, all the same, you're welcome. Now, your detention today is over. I expect to see you again tomorrow at eight o'clock," He dismissed me.

"Yes, sir. Thank you!" I grabbed my bag and walked swiftly out of the room, broom in hand. When I made it back to the common room, the only people still awake were Marcus, Joey, Gino, Blaise, and Amy.

The boys immediately noticed my new broom.

"Where did you get that?" Gino whispered, clearly awed and slightly unbelieving.

"Um, Professor Snape gave it to me. Said I would need it if I was going to play a decent game against the other teams."

Marcus was smiling, like he knew exactly what was happening the whole day. "I helped pick it out earlier today, Izzy," He said with a smile.

"Thanks Marcus. I love it."

"You're welcome, Izzy. Only the best for the youngest Seeker in a century."

I beamed. The boys were still staring wide-eyed at my new broom.

"Izzy?" Joey was practically drooling.

"Yes, Joe-Joe?" I teased him.

"Um, can I, I mean to say, uh - Can I please ride your broom tomorrow!" He finally blurted out.

"Of course, Joey. As long as Marcus doesn't object," I said with a light laugh.

He looked expectantly at Marcus. "Not my broom," Marcus said. "Don't know why I'm the one you're asking."

"YES!" I jumped at Joey's unexpected exclamation.

"Okay. Well, I have homework to do. I'm going to sit on the sofa and do that," I said in a clear end to the broom flying conversation.

Everyone else went back upstairs while I sat down to finish my homework. By the time I was finished, it was a little past eleven and I was almost passing out. I put all my stuff in my bag and lugged it up the stairs to my dorm. I threw it beside my bed and stripped. I was extremely tired, and wished that I knew a spell that could put my pajamas on for me. To my intense surprise, the next second they were on.

I smiled, satisfied, and plopped down on my bed, unceremoniously. I slept that whole night dreamlessly. And promptly woke up when I felt someone shouting and shaking me half to death.

_**And that's it for the whole story, folks… Nah, just kidding. We have a very long way to go before I'm finished with this. I'd like to mention my brand new one shot called**_**OPEN MIC NIGHT**_**. I'd like you all to **_**READ IT AND REVIEW**_**, please. I'd also like it if you reviewed this chapter. I'm looking to get at least four hundred hits on this chapter alone. Now, I'm starting one more new thing for reviews. **_**LEAVE A QUESTION IN REVIEWS AND I'LL MAKE IT MY PERSONAL ENDEVOR TO ANSWER IT. YOU MUST SIGN IN TO YOUR ACCOUNT AS A REQUIREMENT. THESE QUESTIONS CAN BE ANYTHING YOU WANT, FROM PERSONAL, TO WEIRD AND FUNNY. **_**Thank ya. Now for:**_

**QOTC:**

_What do you want to see happen to Izzy? When do you think the Cullens should come back into the picture and why?_


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTICE: I HAVE CHANGED THE SUMMARY. HARRY WILL NO LONGER BE A PART OF THE STORY. IT IS JUST IZZY (ISABELLA) NOW!**

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Special thanks to:**

_Ellie Clemons, MisadventuresOfJasper, itachigirl250, XlaraC, Teddy Tonks-Lupin, Angel JJK_

**Snape POV (YAAAY haven't had one of these for a while)**

As I walked down into the deepest part of the dungeons with Mr. Flint and Mr. Dillon in search of Potter. The trouble that brat could get into. First, she knocks the troll snot out of Draco Malfoy, and then runs off in some fit of emotion that she couldn't sort out in her dorm. She would be spending sundry detentions with me for this stunt.

We finally found Potter in the deepest, darkest corridor of the dungeons, pacing. It took her at least three minutes to stop and when she did, she looked at us blankly.

"You okay, Izzy?" I had to push the urge to correct Dillon's grammar down.

Potter nodded.

"Gino said you wouldn't even let him give you a hug." Dillon was obviously digging. I saw the anger flare in the girl's eyes.

"I didn't need a hug." Her growl was surprisingly formidable. I was surprised when Dillon didn't cease his talking.

He made an assumption. "But you do now." Potter was walking toward us. She shook her head. She was standing in front of us.

Dillon did the most idiotic thing in the history or idiocy and wrapped his long arms around Potter. When she began to struggle, he didn't let her go. She struggled harder and he still didn't release her.

She began to scream.

Dillon - in a short spurt of genius - let her go, but held her at arms length. He shook her, calling her name.

She came back to the present in a surprisingly short amount of time. In the next moment though, she had stumbled back, tripped and landed in a ball on the floor. Her hands were over her head in what I would assume was a protective gesture. Dillon walked over to the girl sitting on the floor and rubbed her back as she rocked back and forth.

"Izzy, come on. You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you."

"Safe?" Potter's voice was ragged.

"Safe." The word was so soft I almost didn't hear Dillon say it. Then, the two hugged for five minutes straight and then I led them back to Slytherin Common room. Not much more to be said. Before I went to bed that night, I thought of a detention for Miss Potter for breaking school rules. She did, after all, put a fellow classmate in the hospital wing in a muggle style fight.

The next morning in the Great Hall I waited for Miss Potter to arrive for breakfast. I announced her detention to her and left. She was surprisingly polite. More like Lily than the child's father.

During my Preparation Period - the second period of the day - Albus called me up to his office. Maybe I would be getting some sort of raise. Or better yet, maybe he would be changing the schedule so my Slytherins didn't have to learn with those abysmally remedial Gryffindors.

As I walked into his office I drawled in my most bored voice, "You requested my presence in your office, Albus?"

"Yes, indeed I did, my boy. But before we jump straight into business - sit down. Tea? Lemon drop?" Albus gestured as he spoke.

"I'll have tea, but no lemon drop. I thank you for the offer, though." I sat and took the cup full of tea he offered me. I left it plain and took a sip.

"Alright! Now than we're both comfortable, I would like to discuss something of great importance with you. It has come to my attention that you have given Isabella detention and I would like to request -"

"Albus, if you're going to request that I cancel her detention, then I will have to refuse. She has broken school rules and must reap the consequences."

Albus was calm through my interruption. "I was not about to suggest anything of the sort, Severus. I was merely going to ask if you could use her detentions as a way to get her to talk of her abuse situation. The whole time she has been here, she has not said one word about it and I am concerned. It is not healthy to suppress such experiences." He watched me from behind his half moon spectacles. His eyes twinkled in that way that always infuriated me.

Albus, you cannot mean for me to become the girls personal psychiatrist! I'm a potions master, not the school counselor. I will not listen to the little brat's sob stories and Home Horrors!"

"Please, Severus. You seem to be the only one she remotely trusts enough to talk to about her Home situation. Besides her friends, of course." The old man's eyes twinkled brighter and I had some sort of feeling that it was one of those mind control type deals because the next thing that came out of my mouth, instead of the intended, ' absolutely not' was, "Fine, Albus. But if she starts throwing another one of her tantrums like she did in the Hospital Wing, I will no longer be her _personal psychiatrist._" I still managed to sneer the last two words.

"Good, good. We'll be speaking again after Miss Potters first detention. Now, though, I have many things to attend to. If you'll excuse me?"

"Not at all, Headmaster. Good day." With that, I walked briskly out of Albus' office.

I was back to the dungeons in record time. I had only been sitting at my desk for three minutes before Potter knocked on my door. I was about to set her to work when I realized that it was still only after breakfast and not the evening. My conversation with Albus had seemed longer than it actually was.

"You asked to see me, sir?" Her voice was soft, but still had a sort of confident ring to it.

"Sit." My tone brooked for no argument. I finished grading Ronald Weasley's potions essay - which was atrocious, by the way - and looked up to see Potter waiting patiently to proceed with administering her punishment information. "I called you in here, Miss Potter, for two specific reasons. The first would be to discuss your punishment for assaulting young Mr. Malfoy. No matter how much he provoked you, your attack was uncalled for. He spent two hours-" who _knew _a girl of her size and stature could inflict such damage? "-in the hospital wing last night, having his injuries healed by Madam Pomfrey." At this, she looked far too smug.

"You will be spending every night with me for the next to weeks for detention. Any objections?" See how she likes that!

"No sir." Damn! Oh, well…

""Good. Now, secondly, we need to discuss your - _relatives_." If you could call them that. "As your Head of House it is my responsibility to insure that you are perfectly safe and face no danger at home. There are three ways for me to get the information I desire. You can either tell me yourself, I can view memories of your home life in a Pensieve, or you can allow me to view them through your mind with something called Legilimency. It's like mind-reading." Hopefully she chose just to tell me. The other two were so complicated…

By the end of this discussion, I had managed to give her three choices (verbally tell me, use a Pensieve, or use Legilimency) and she had chosen the Pensieve choice. Oivey… This was not going to be easy.

She turned and all but sprinted out of my office when I dismissed her. It took conscious effort to keep from chuckling. That girl…

That night I watched her scrub the cauldrons. She was extremely experienced at the movements and was finished quickly. I gave her the Nimbus 2000 that had arrived sometime during the middle of the day and had to make another conscious effort to keep from smiling.

What was happening to me? Was I cracking up, becoming soft?

This time, I actually did chuckle when Isabella left, sprinting through the door.

**Alright. I'm really sorry it took so long to get this out and that it's so short! But I decided sonce it's taken me so long y'all deserved something to read. So here it is! Hope y'all enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Snape POV**

"How did Isabella's first detention go? Did she have any objections to speaking with you about her relatives?"

It was the morning after Miss Potter's first detention, and I was in Albus' office. He had a few inquiries and chose to interrogate me on the matters.

"Very well. She tried to act like there was nothing wrong," I sneered. "It was as if she actually forgot that she had already told us of the abuse. Did she honestly forget the condition she arrived here in?" I was honestly baffled. Did the girl have short-term memory loss issues?

"But she consented to speaking of her relatives?" Albus asked.

"Not exactly. I gave her three options. She could either speak of it willingly, put her memories in a Pensieve or allow me to use Legilimency on her."

"What did she choose?" The old man was worried.

"Pensieve, of course. After revealing to her that it was doubly less painful than Legilimency, she jumped on it."

"Not literally, I hope," Albus tried to joke. I was not amused. He sighed in defeat after a solid thirty seconds of silence. "Very well, then. That is all I need to ask, Severus. Have a nice day!" I took the dismissal for what it was and speed walked out of there. I needed to hurry to get to my first class.

In a nut shell, it went disastrously. Two third year Hufflepuffs had to be sent to the Hospital Wing because they botched their befuddlement drought. Then I gave three Ravenclaws detention for not following the dress code. Honestly! Little thirteen year old girls did _not _need to be dressing like common hookers, with practically no skirt and buttons on the blouses unbuttoned, showing of their 'goods'. As if they had any.

I honestly felt like smacking them. Weren't Ravenclaw students supposed to be smart? I suppose the hat malfunctioned while placing them.

When first hour was over, I was in an extremely bad mood and couldn't wait for my second hour first year Gryffindor students to arrive. They were about to experience my legendary favoritism.

**IPOV**

The screeching that woke me that morning terrified me. So much so, that I screamed, too. My eyes popped open, and I noticed that it was just Amy shaking me and yelling for me to get up.

"What?" I asked breathlessly and still slightly groggy.

"Nothing," Amy deadpanned. We sat in silence for the next few seconds.

"Am I… late for class… or something?"

"Absolutely not." I chose to look at the clock by my bed after this.

Five… Forty-five…. In the morning.

"…Why exactly did you get me up so early, Amy?" I was exasperated, and not in the least bit happy.

"No reason!" She exclaimed, hopping off my bed and then skipping out the door. I simply stared after her, completely bewildered.

What the hell just happened?

I decided that Amy probably just had a sip too much of coffee and laid back down, fully prepared to fall back asleep.

After twenty minutes of just laying there wide awake, I decided to just get up and get ready for the day.

I grabbed my toiletry items and walked through the door with an arm full of clothes, robes and shower stuff.

The shower was decidedly a bad idea, because it made me even more tired than before. I needed it, though. I didn't want to go to class smelling like an old gym sock, or something.

When I walked down the stairs with my bag and whatnot, I realized that Amy and I were the first two people down. I resisted the urge to reach over and thump the aforementioned girl.

She sat staring at the fire with a glazed look in he eye that was normal for an incredibly hyper Amelia Carter. Or so I had heard.

By the time Joey, Blaise and Gino came down from the boys dorms, I was ready to leave. I noticed that they looked every bit as tired as I felt and scooted toward Gino.

"Did Amy wake you guys up, too?" I said loud enough for the boys to hear. They all nodded an affirmative.

Breakfast passed with me sitting at the Slytherin Table for one - I wanted to sit with my snake friends - and Amy jerking her head around. The gesture was scarily reminiscent of a bird. She stopped whenever someone put a head on top of her head.

In Transfiguration that day, a lot more people finally managed to turned their twig into a match. I wasn't completely bored, then. I and several other people started to have a competition on how fast we could change them. I won the first few times, but as Hermione and a few others got the hang of it, I lost a lot more.

At the end of class, there was a ginormous mound or matches on my desk and Professor McGonagall didn't look very happy about the mess of match sticks there were on the floor. We were forced to clean our competition up before the bell rang.

I finally discovered that Snape favors his Slytherins. It was completely unfair. Crabbe and his partner almost blew their potion to smithereens and he gave them a near perfect score, while he gave two Gryffindors next to Hermione and me a Poor score. Their potion had been nearly perfect, besides the slight off shadedness of it.

I made sure not to give him a reason to criticize Hermione. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She would take the kind of criticism he was dealing out half in tears.

By the end of Potions, Weasley and Thomas had earned half a month worth of detention and Hermione had been called an insufferably know-it-all at least seven times.

Hermione and I walked out, my arm around her back, rubbing it in slow circles.

"It's okay, 'Mione. He just doesn't know how to appreciate a girl who knows stuff," I murmured in comfort. All she did was nod and wipe a tear from her face.

Later that day, I was standing in Snape's office, waiting for him to finish marking an essay. From the looks of it, it was a Gryffindor essay. Which reminded me, I needed to hurry up with this detention so I could get back to the common room and finish my Transfigurations, Potions and Charms essays. Thank god I only had one freshly assigned paper to do. I was already almost completely finished with Transfiguration and Charms.

"Have a seat, Miss Potter," Snape said as he put the last red spidery mark on the Gryffindor paper. After following his instructions, he reached for something behind his desk and pulled a large, heavy looking basin out. It was filled with clear empty water. This, I assumed, was the Pensieve. "This, Miss Potter, is a Pensieve. As I informed you yesterday, it will hold memories. When you lower your face to it and touch your face to the water, you shall enter a memory. You will be able to view this memory from a third person view point. Any questions?"

"No sir." It seemed simple enough.

"Then we shall be beginning immediately. I want you to look into your mind. Look for your earliest memory of the Dursley's abuse, mistreatment, or neglect of you." He paused for a few minutes while I did as he said. "Do you have it?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Now, I will be placing the tip of my wand and extracting this memory from your mind. Keep this specific memory in your mind. You will feel a slight tugging sensation, but nothing more."

"Yes sir," I answered. I pulled the memory to the forefront of my mind and closed my eyes. I felt the smooth tip of Professor Snape's wand _**[AN: Get your minds out of the gutter, you pervs!] **_rest against my temple, then move away. I felt the tugging, and then it ended as quickly as it began. I opened my eyes in time to see him tapping his wand against the side of the Pensieve and the silver memory stand fluttering into the bowl.

"We will be viewing this together so you can face this and overcome it," He murmured to me.

I opened my mouth to object. I did _not _want to experience this memory again. It was horrible the first time around.

Snape held up his hand, cutting off my words. "I'm not giving you a choice, Miss Potter. You will be viewing your memories with me, or you will be having more detentions. With manual labor beyond your worst nightmare."

I decided that I didn't really feel like cleaning anything for a while and kept my mouth shut. I was reluctant all the same.

Snape gestured for me to step forward. When I was beside him, he gently put his hand against my back and pushed me forward, so I was bent over at the waist. He followed after me and right before our noses touched the surface of the water we were sucked into the memory.

_I was five years old. I was tired, hungry and in pain. I had been practically begging for a bath and Aunt Petunia had finally granted me my wish._

_We were in the bathroom and she was looming over me._

"_Strip!" she barked at me._

Snape cleared his throat uncomfortably as my five year old self took her clothes off. _Five year old me stood there shivering slightly as Aunt Petunia turned the knob on the faucet. Water spurted out the __spicket-thing and soon the room was filled with steam from the hot water._

"_Get in!" Snapped Aunt Petunia. I hesitantly tested the steaming water with my foot. I jumped back when it burned my foot._

"_Aunt Tuney, it's too hot," I whispered shyly._

"_No it's not! Get in the bloody water. Now!"_

_I reluctantly followed orders, but took too long so Aunt Petunia pushed me in. I bashed my head against the wall._

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Snape.

_My little girl self screamed as my entire body was immersed in the scalding hot water._

"_Shut up!" Aunt Petunia screeched. She pulled out a scrubbing brush, the kind with the hard bristles that are normally used for heavy duty cleaning, and started scrubbing me with it._

"What kind of soap did she use?" Snape asked.

"I um. I'm pretty sure she used lye soap. I remember it burning a lot."

Snape put his hand over his eyes in response.

_By the end of my bath, I was sobbing and covered in burning, bleeding scratches._

I looked down in shame, my cheeks burning.

"_Shut up!" Aunt Petunia barked at me again. She landed a particularly hard slap on my cheek and then the memory ended._

I staggered slightly as Snape and I landed back in his office. He gestured for me to take a seat again, and then sat himself down in a chair in front of me, not behind his desk.

I put my head down, avoiding looking at my Head of House.

"Was it like that every time?" he asked.

"More or less," I answered. "Sometimes it was icy, instead of scalding. Other times, she used steel wool, if she was particularly cheesed off." Snape stared at me for a few moments, then came back to himself.

"Next memory. I would like you to think of your worst punishment. Bring it to the forefront of your mind like last time and I'll extract it."

When the silver threads were in the Pensive we entered it together like last time.

_I was six and sitting out back near the flower beds. I was supposed to be tending to them, but was taking a break, because the previous nights beating was taking its toll on me._

_At that moment, a small, greenish garden snake slithered out from underneath a rose bush._

_~Stupid human. Out of my way!~ It hissed._

_~Sorry, Mr. Snake. I'll move.~ I said to it, after the initial shock of seeing my first snake wore off._

Snape was looking at me in shock. I chose to ignore it. He had no reason to be shocked. I was just talking to a snake. I was sure plenty of people here can do that!

_~Ahh… A speaker. How do you do, little girl?~ The snake said interested._

_~Perfectly fine, Mr. Snake. How are you?~_

_~Such a polite little human child. I'm perfectly fine as well. What do your nest mates call you, child?~_

_~Isabella, Mr. Snake. But I like to be called Izzy.~_

_~That's a wonderful human name, child. My name is not 'Mr. Snake' ,though. My name is Mali.~_

_~Alright, Mr. Mali. It's nice to meet you. I need you to move out of the flower bed, though. I need to pull up those weeds right there.~_

_~Of course, child. I'll move-~_

_The snake was cut off as Uncle Vernon came, roaring, out the back door._

"_Freak! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled, spit flying._

"_Tending to the flower beds, Uncle Vernon," I answered with slight hesitation._

"_No you're not you lying bitch! You sitting there doing something freaky! Talking to a bloody snake!"_

_Uncle Vernon ripped six year old me up from the ground by my hair, causing me to shriek loudly in pain. Uncle Vernon kicked me sharply in the face to shut me up._

_I was half-conscious as he dragged me into the house. He proceeded to beat the hell out of me, then tossed me down the stairs, into the basement._

I remembered being on the verge of death, and then being better the next hour, but I couldn't figure out why.

_All of a sudden, a bright, blinding light encompassed the basement and myself. It stayed like that for close to three quarters of an hour and then faded. I was perfectly healed._

Oh. So that was how I survived.

The memory ended and we stood there by the Pensieve for a while, and then Snape had me sit again.

"Did you know that you can converse with serpents?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to it there, wasn't I? I mean, can't a lot of people here do it, too?" I asked, not understanding why he was asking me that like it was a problem.

"Actually, Miss Potter, There have been few in history who have had the ability to speak with Serpents. Most have been dark wizards."

"Oh…" I said slowly in understanding. "So, what? I should keep this particular ability to myself?"

"Exactly. Now, I think we should discuss your feelings on that particular memory."

I looked away and pretended not to have heard him.

"Miss Potter. I expect an answer."

"I feel perfectly fine, Professor."

"That's a lie, and you know it. I would like the truth."

I stayed silent for a few moments, determined not to answer. My determination broke, however, when Snape reached out and rubbed my arm in a comforting way.

I looked at him as tears welled in my eyes. "Why did they do it?" I whispered. "Why wasn't I good enough for them? What did I do wrong?" I had been wondering these things for years. I thought I had gotten over it, but apparently I hadn't.

"You did nothing wrong, Miss Potter. They are the ones that have done wrong. You were always good enough. They just were too blind with jealousy, fear and hatred to see what a wonderful child you were. They were too blind to see how wonderful a child you _are_, Miss Potter." How I wished he would call me by me Izzy. Or even Isabella. But I knew he wouldn't, so I didn't try to tell him too.

"Maybe, if I didn't have magic, they would love me. I tried, for so long to get them to like me, you know. Nothing ever worked. Maybe I'm just unlovable…" I trailed off as I stared off into space. A tears inched down my cheek.

"You _are _lovable, Isabella. Never think you are not. _they _are the ones who are unlovable. They do not deserve love, or anything else they have. They deserved to rot in the lowest levels of Hell."

I looked at Snape in shock. No one had ever said that about the Dursleys before.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Of course. I would not say it, if I did not mean it, Isabella."

After that, I flew at him, my arms wrapping around Snape's neck. He froze for a second, then wrapped his arms around me cautiously. After a few more seconds, he got more comfortable with it and picked me up, placing me sideways in his lap.

"You deserve love, Isabella," He murmured in my ear as he rubbed my back soothingly.

At this, I knew. I knew that Snape would most likely always be there for me, no matter what. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, letting loose the sobs and tears I had been holding back. Snape let me cry without saying a word. He just sat there, hugging me with me in his lap until my tears came to a stop and my sobs turned to hiccups.

Even then, Snape kept me in his lap, his chin resting atop my head. He rubbed my back until my hiccups stopped then removed his chin, so he could look at me.

"Better?" I could see the teasing smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Much," I answered with a bright smile.

"Good," He drawled. "Then it would be a rather good idea for you to head back to the common room. It is almost curfew, Isabella." I beamed as he called me by my first name again.

"Of course. Good bye Professor! See you tomorrow!" I called as I scuttled out of the room with my bag draped over my shoulder.

Everyone was up in their dorms when I got back, so I sat down on the sofa by the fire place and pulled out my homework. I thought about the better part of tonight's detention while I worked.

When I finished writing the last inch of my essay, I went upstairs and fell asleep, fully clothed, due to exhaustion.

My dream was odd, that night. But not unwanted.

"_Papa!" I yelled , running into a room and jumping on a bed on top of someone._

"_Ugh.. Sweetheart, Papa's trying to sleep. It's too early…" The person said in a groggy voice._

"_But, Papa," I whined. "It's Christmas. We gotta open presents."_

"_If you insist, love. Go downstairs while I get ready and then we'll have breakfast. After that we can open presents, love."_

"_Alright, Papa! Hurry up, please!" Then I jumped up and raced downstairs, to sit at the kitchen table. Fifteen minutes later, the one I called Papa came downstairs, dressed. He had an amused expression on his face as I bounced in my seat._

"_Calm yourself, love. You won't have to wait much longer," He said with a light chuckle. He clapped and food appeared on the table. I put some of it on my plate and ate slowly, knowing if I wolfed it down, Papa would tell me to slow down or I wouldn't be getting anything for Christmas._

_When we were both finished, I hopped out of my chair and ran to Papa's side. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room._

"_C'mon, we gotta open presents!" I exclaimed again._

"_Alright. Alright. Don't rip my arm off," the man joked._

_He watched as I opened all my presents, and took a picture every now and then with a muggle camera._

_When I was done, I crawled into the man's lap and cuddled up to his chest._

"_I love you, Papa," I whispered._

"_I love you to, sweetheart. You're so much like your mother, love," 'Papa' answered._

_I beamed up at him before cuddling back into Severus Snape's chest._

**There you have it, my faithful readers! The plot is picking up… Sort of. I think. Anyway, leave me a review telling me how you liked it! (Especially the fluffy parts!) Love y'all!**

**-Andie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**IPOV**

Detention the next night went similarly to the night before. Only this time, he asked for the memory that I had re-experienced the night I hit Malfoy.

It was short, but still had a huge affect on me. I came out shaking and wide-eyed.

Then, Snape asked me for my most traumatic memory. I was tempted to refuse, or lie and give him a different memory, but the look on his face told me to do neither. He would find out if I did.

So I let him remove it from my head and place it in the Pensieve. Just like all the other times, we viewed it together.

_I was six or seven, sitting on the rug in the sitting room with Dudley, playing with his toys. That was when he was nice to me. It was only later that he started to get nasty._

_I was giggling, waving Dudley's plushy mouse in the air. Dudley tried grabbing it out of my hands, because he wanted to play with it._

_I didn't want to let it go, so it turned into a tug-of-war match. The match promptly ended, though, when the little mouse's head tore off with a loud __**riiiip **__sound._

_Dudley's eyes filled with tears, his face screwed up, and he let out a loud and long wail. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came running in, immediately finding the source of their precious son's distress. Me._

_Uncle Vernon came up to me, grabbed me up by my long black hair and dragged me away. I wrapped my hands around my hair and lifted myself, hoping to ease some of the tension. It hurt so bad._

_Uncle Vernon's grip loosened when we made it into the hall, and I almost sighed in relief. My breath hitched again as he tightened his grip again, swinging me around. I was so light then, that I came off the ground. He released my hair mid-flight and I crashed into the door, five feet away._

_I didn't get back up._

When we came back up, Snape had me sit down.

"Why is that most traumatic for you, Isabella?" he asked after he had seated himself.

"It was the first time Uncle Vernon hurt me like that for something Dudley did. He yelled. Uncle Vernon doesn't like it when children scream like that. It was blamed on me," I explained in a dead sort of tone. Snape stared at me for a moment or two.

"You _do _know that the way they treated you was unacceptable and not in any way your fault, right?" he said finally.

I nodded, because that seemed like he wanted me to do. Snape saw right through it, though.

"You do not need to lie to me, Isabella. I know it will take time for you to believe it when you say that you believe it. We will work on this some more, some other time."

I simply nodded in agreement again. I could live with that.

"Good. Now, I would like to see one of your least brutal 'punishments', please," he said, pulling his wand out again. I closed my eyes, picturing me being thrown into my cupboard without being hit. I opened my eyes as Snape put the memory in the Pensive and stood to enter the memory with him.

_Uncle Vernon was yelling at nine year old me._

"_Freak! What did I tell you about not finishing your chores?" he yelled, purple faced, spit flying. Dudley was sitting in the doorway, a hand over his mouth and amusement shining in his eyes._

_I remembered, I __**had **__finished my chores. Dudley ruined all my hard work after I had finished, though._

"_Get in your damn cupboard, Freak!" Uncle Vernon yelled at me. I did so without argument and winced when I heard the lock slide into place._

_Time in the memory sped up, to a week later. I was still in my cupboard. Uncle Vernon walked up to the small, slant-y door and unlocked it._

"_Get out here and make us breakfast, Freak!" He ordered._

_After he walked away, nine year old me crawled out of the entrance of my cupboard. You could tell I was extremely week, but I still got up and walked to the kitchen._

As the memory ended, Professor Snape turned and looked at me. His expression looked blank until he opened his mouth. Then, it was absolutely furious.

"_That _was your least brutal punishment?" he hissed angrily.

"Um.. Yes?" I said hesitantly. The expression on his face scared me slightly.

Snape breathed deeply a few times, eyes closed, then opened them.

"Alright. I think that will be the last memory we view tonight. Would you like to say anything about how you feel now?" he said with an inquiring look.

We sat as I thought for a minute. I wanted to express my gratitude. I wanted to express how thankful I was for the way he was treating me. He was one of the first adults I had known to ever be nice to me, or hold me. I wanted to be held again, like I was last night.

Finally, I settled for, "Thank you, sir." He seemed confused by this.

"For what?" he asked.

I smiled softly. "For being so nice to me. For not treating me like everyone else does," I answered.

"And wha do they treat you like, Isabella?" Snape questioned softly. I thought for another moment, choosing my words carefully before answering.

"They treat me like, like I'm some sort of unheard of phenomenon. I _know _I survived the killing curse, but that doesn't make me something to ogle at. I hate the type of attention everyone else gives me. Some people hate me, for unknown reasons. Other people look at me with unearned adoration. You, though. You treat me like an eleven year old girl who needs help overcoming her past."

Snape was completely silent throughout my entire little schpeil. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher.

"You're welcome, Isabella," he said finally. _**[AN: I feel like I should put a quote here from Roman's Revenge, by Nicki Minaj, but I feel that 'Rah Rah, I'm a dungeon dragon' would be slightly inappropriate.]**_

I nodded in acceptance and smiled some more.

"It is nearly curfew, Isabella. You are dismissed," he said after clearing his throat. _**[AN: Case o' wet wipes in case a bum try to touch me. Ew]**_

"Alright Professor," I said, before darting forward and wrapping my arms around him. He hesitantly hugged me back. I let him go and stepped back. "Goodnight, sir." I turned, grabbed my bag. I smiled to myself as I closed the door with a soft click.

**SnapePOV**

As Isabella closed the door, I couldn't help but smile. "Goodnight, Isabella," I said softly. She obviously didn't hear me, because she gave no reaction.

I sat back in my seat, determined to just sit there and relax, but I couldn't. My mind kept straying back to Isabella's memories. The treatment she received from her relatives was outrageous! Kept in a cupboard for a week, then made to cook breakfast, after no food or water for that whole week? Ridiculous. Honestly, a Mountain Troll would have taken better care of the girl.

I stood up, took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in the fire grate. I shouted, "Headmaster's Office!' and waited for Albus to answer.

"Yes, Severus?"

"She's not going back there," was my immediate answer.

"Believe me, Severus. I had no intention of ever letting Miss Potter return to that dreadful place. Is this all you needed?" he asked me with a patient smile.

"Yes, sir," I said with a sigh.

"Wonderful! I'll be by tomorrow morning for the Pensieve so I can view the memories Miss Potter has placed in them," he said brightly.

"Alright Albus. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my boy!"

I pulled my head out of the flames and stood back up. I stood there, feeling thoughtful. My mind wandered back to the heartfelt thank you Isabella had offered me and I smiled.

She really was her mother's daughter. Always so thoughtful. When she became angry, she acted just like her mother. She had no remorse and could very seriously hurt you.

I chuckled as I remembered the shape he had been in after Isabella had been threw with him. Personally, with the way he had been acting, he seemed to deserve to at least be smacked. Isabella had gone a tad bit far, but she was such a fiery girl, just like her mother, that I couldn't hold it against her.

With that thought, I walked out of the dungeons and toward my quarters. I needed sleep if I was going to deal with all the ill-tempered Saturday detention students.

**IPOV**

When I went to bed that night, it was with a large, thoughtful smile on my face, thinking of how nice it was to be hugged back by someone who wasn't one of my friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Snape POV**

I looked up as Albus came through my Floo.

"Good morning, Severus," he said jovially.

"Your Pensive is in the cupboard above the sink," I said shortly, hoping Albus would leave soon so I could hurry with my class preparations. Not to mention I had Isabella in my second hour class and I wanted to be sure everything went alright with her and Draco today.

Albus merely smiled at my shortness and levitated the basin out of the cupboard. "Have a nice day, Severus," He said simply. I nodded in reply, not bothering to answer in kind. Because, quite frankly my dear… I wasn't kind.

The rest of the morning before classes and even for a few minutes of first hour, I ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. I honestly didn't know what was making me so frantic, but I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

My feeling, my hunch, was very, very correct.

**IPOV**

The next morning in Herbology, I partnered up with Neville, hoping to get a decent grade. I was so tired. Despite how wanted and happy I felt before I went to sleep the night before, I was still up half the night with my night terrors. I had assumed that the memory viewing had triggered some of my worse nightmares.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked me after my head dropped forward into our pan of soil for the fifth time.

"Huh?" I replied, not really listening. Then I realized what he asked. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, just a little tired."

"Well, maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey. She might let you lay down for a little while until you wake up a little more."

I just shook my head. "I doubt it. Sleepiness isn't a good reason to go to the school nurse, Nev," I murmured. He just looked at me tentatively. Finally, he went back to identifying the magic worm species in our soil.

He kept throwing looks at me thought out class, along with Hermione as we identified the species. I simply stood there, half falling asleep. I could hear the whispers of the Slytherins around me. I never really noticed before, but they talked about how freakish I was for hanging out with the Gryffindors. Oh well.

I heard Malfoy talking lowly to his goons. I thought I heard my name a few times, but paid no mind. I was beyond caring with how tired I was.

When we were dismissed, I stumbled between Hermione and Neville to Potions. They occasionally put grabbed my arm to keep me standing, but we managed to make it in time. I plopped into a seat next to Neville again, not really caring if he exploded the cauldron. Like I said. I was beyond caring now.

I sat there, listening to the low drone of Snape's voice. When I heard the familiar bark that signaled that we should begin our potion, I stood up with Neville. He had already turned to the page our assigned potion was on and was setting out our needed ingredients.

I helped with cutting and put the ingredients into the pot of boiling water. I felt like I was at the Dursley's again, cooking on autopilot due to exhaustion. It was one of those times that I didn't notice if someone messed with the concoction. Dudley generally didn't mess with the food I was cooking, because he liked my food (though he wouldn't admit it). But, it turned out vengeful Slytherins would.

I saw Malfoy move his arm like a striking cobra out of the corner of my eye, but didn't care, as in the next moment, I heard the snapping of his apron as he shook it out.

But in the next moment, my semi-finished potion exploded and I was covered in the grayish-brown goop for the second time in a month. Luckily, this time, it didn't feel like I was being set on fire from the inside out.

My hair began to retreat back into my skull, until I was completely bald. My nose grew to the size of half my face. My eyebrows grew and bushed up, making me look like a cavewoman. My lips puffed up, swelling to the size of oranges. This caused my face to scrunch up and look like what Aunt Petunia called a 'squooshy face'. The affects of the potion ended with my ears growing to Dumbo proportions.

I was tired, but not tired enough to not feel embarrassed. Everyone but Hermione and Neville began to laugh. Tears welled in my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks getting caught in the groove beside my giant nose. I collapsed into my chair, too exhausted to run from the room. My hands covered as much of my face as they could and I sat there sobbing my little eleven year old hear out. I could hear Snape telling the class to be quiet and questioning them.

"Who put the wormwood solvent into Isabella's and Longbottom's potion?" He questioned dangerously. "Wormwood solvent was not. In. The. Ingredients. Required!" The only thing you could hear was my sobbing until there was a rather loud snicker from Malfoy. Snape immediately jumped on it. "Thirty points from Slytherin, Mister Malfoy!" he barked. "And detention! You will receive your notice of when, for how long, and with whom tonight at supper. Am I understood?" Snape growled the last part lowly.

"But, I-" Malfoy tired to whine and lie his way out of his punishment.

"Forty more points, Mister Malfoy. Would you like me to take off fifty more?" Snape asked in a deadly voice.

Malfoy grumbled for a few more seconds then said, "Yes, sir." Everyone was in shock, especially the Gryffindors. Snape hadn't taken points off his own house for as long as he had been working at Hogwarts.

The shocked silence was interrupted as Snape took the few steps to get to me. "Isabella, please stand up so I may escort you to the infirmary."

I listened immediately and buried myself in Snape's side as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Miss Granger and Mister Longbottom are in charge until I return. You will listen to them as you would listen to me," he ordered. Snape waited for no reply as he lead me out of the dungeons. My hands stayed over my face, hoping to hide the monstrosity from passing students.

The tears were still flowing heavily when we finally made it to Madame Pomfrey. Snape lifted me up onto the bed and sat next to me as the tutting medi-witch did her tests. I leaned into Snape's side as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand in complicated patterns. When she was done she tucked her wand away I closed my eyes and buried my face in the ribs of the man next to me.

Normally, I would have sat and endured the embarrassment in silence and composure. Instead, I was sitting here crying like a baby, hugging my Potions Professor. I guess, I felt safe with Snape. He felt like someone I could rely on and not worry about betrayal.

"You'll just have to wait until the potion wears off, Isabella. I suggest that you lay down until it does. You're exhausted and the potion will take at least two hours to wear off."

I nodded at these instructions, already falling asleep against Snape. I barely felt him shift me to a laying position as I clasped my arms around his left one and fell into a nice, empty, dreamless sleep.

**SPOV**

I sat with Isabella as she slept the botched potion off. I kept telling myself that I would have left ages ago, but my arm was ensnared in her small, but strong hands. So I simply sat in a chair by her bed-side.

I thought back to my anger at the potion botch.

I knew that it wasn't Longbottom's fault. I had been watching him and Isabella since they both walked into my classroom. Longbottom hadn't laid out anything remotely close to wormwood solvent, let alone the actual thing. As I had only been watching those two, I didn't notice Draco take out the solvent and toss it into Isabella's cauldron. I had felt so incredibly livid when Draco laughed at Isabella's misshapen face. I felt slight shock at myself when I took the first thirty points away from my Slytherins but got over it almost immediately when Draco tried conniving his way out of his punishment. All I felt was the need to smack him a good one, right over the head.

I came back to the present as Madame Pomfrey broke the silence with a whisper. "Would you like for me to send someone to dismiss your class, Severus?"

"Yes, please," I answered equally as soft. She nodded and went back to her office. Her student assistant walked out a moment later and walked out of the hospital wing.

As I sat, I thought of the best punishment for Draco. I finally decided on sending him to Minerva, to help her with whatever she needed help with. He would do this for a month, every other night at whatever time she needed. I would just have to speak with her later.

Isabella groaned as she woke, two hours later. Her facial and ear proportions were back to normal, and her eyebrows were back to the thin lines that crawled across her forehead. Not the Neanderthal bushes that were there previously.

I sat in silence as she opened her eyes and blearily looked around. She noticed me in my seat and asked, "Is my face back to normal?" He voice was groggy and slightly slurred from sleep.

"Indeed. Now," I paused, making sure my next comment would have the full effect I wished for. "-will you release my arm?"

Isabella looked down at her hands wound around my arm and looked a little sheepish. "Sorry." Her hands released my limb slowly.

"Quite alright." I stood slowly. "You seem to be in full health now. Would you like an escort to your… third hour class?" I asked doing the calculation in my head. Third hour was just barely beginning.

"I have a free during third hour today. It's flying, but Madam Hooch said I didn't need flying lessons, so she took me off the class roster."

"Ah. Then it might be a good idea for you to make a trip down to the kitchens to have lunch. You missed it while you were sleeping," I told her.

"Okay," She answered simply. She stood, grabbing the bag that I had set next to the bed and stretching.

"Are you sure you're okay to get down to the kitchens on your own?" I asked, feeling concerned. I didn't want her getting lost.

"Yeah. I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History. It's down in the dungeons behind a painting if a bowl of fruit. You have to tickle the pear."

I nodded, knowing she was correct. "Good. Now come along. I'll take you down on my way to the potions classroom."

She nodded without argument, of which I was thankful for.

For some reason, I worried about her for the rest of the day.

**[AN: That's the end of another chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait… And that it's a bit short. I'm not sure If I should, or shouldn't include another 'detention' in the next chapter. Review and tell me? I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Sev is softening up to Izzy and showing some less than professor-ly affection. More like… fatherly? Hehe. *devious look* (whatever the hell the emoticon for that is…?) So I really hope you review and enjoyed this. Peace out mutha smudgas. *throws weird, unheard of gang sign that involves lots of complicated hand twisting motions and takes at least three minutes to complete, much like reading this small snippet* Oh yeah. I'm gangster.]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**IPOV**

When I woke up, Professor Snape was still sitting by my bed side and my face and hair was back to normal. I was also hungry enough to eat the pillow beneath my head. But I refrained with much difficulty.

I looked around blearily, but my eyes came to rest on Snape. I didn't know what to say, and the silence was awkward so I said, "Is my face back to normal?" even though I knew it was back to the way it should be.

"Indeed." I looked off to the side. "Now, will you release my arm?" My eyes snapped to his arm and I realized that my hands were indeed holding his arm in a vice grip. Oops.

"Sorry," I murmured as I let go. I threw my legs over the side of my bed and began to rise to a standing position.

"Quite alright. You seem to be in full health now." I nodded. "Would you like an escort to your third hour class?" Huh? Escort? Oh, well. It didn't really matter. I didn't have a third hour today.

"I have a free third hour today. It's flying, but Madam Hooch said I didn't need flying lessons, so she took me off the roster." Snape seemed to have to take this in for a few seconds.

Then, finally, "Ah. Then it might be a good idea for you to make a trip down to the kitchens to have lunch. You missed it while you were sleeping." So that was why I was so hungry…

"Okay," I answered. I couldn't wait to get down there so I could pig out.

"Can you get down to the kitchens on your own?" Snape asked in this weird tone. I grabbed my bag as I thought. Could I? I remembered reading something about it in a book, but I wasn't sure if I remembered it all. Then, it all came back.

"Oh, yeah. I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History. It's down in the dungeons behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. You have to tickle the pear."

Snape nodded, satisfied with this answer. "Good. Now come along. I'll take you down on my way to the Potions classroom." It seemed he was giving me no choice of going alone.

I knew better than to argue so I simply nodded. Less words were better.

The walk down was silent, for which I was thankful, because I got to think.

Who put the wormwood solvent in my half-finished potion? Most likely Malfoy, considering he was being yelled at, and that little apron flick before my potion exploded. He probably tossed it in as he was shaking out the apron and used the apron flick as an excuse to move his hand in a throwing motion. I knew it was him, and so did Snape. Now, I would just have to decide if I wanted to retaliate. But, I supposed that the detentions and the point loss would be punishment enough. He would be murdered by the upper years for losing seventy points in one class. Especially from Snape himself.

So, I would not be retaliating. Malfoy would be killed by the upper years instead.

I thanked Snape before he walked away to the potions lab and turned. I tickled the pear on the painting, then watched in fascination as the door swung open.

I stepped through the hole and couldn't help but look around in awe. There were house elves _everywhere._ I was immediately noticed by what I would assume to be the head elf.

"What may Tinker get for Miss?" the little thing squeaked. It was wrapped in little people clothes. A pair of soft looking beige trousers and a tank top in the same color with the Hogwarts coat of arms on it. He was bare foot. His large bat ears flapped as he rocked back on his heels, wringing his hands.

"Um," I felt uncomfortable. "I missed lunch, because I was in the infirmary." The little creature nodded as I spoke, waiting for me to continue. "Could I, maybe, get some food? Just to hold me over till dinner?" Tinker nodded harder, his ears making a '_snap snap_' sound against his large forehead.

"Absolutely miss! We's be getting you for that right away, miss!" He exclaimed, then scurried off into the mob of similar creatures. All of them were cooking, or wiping something down. I could tell with ones were the girls, because they had a small little tea towel with little sown on straps in the same material wrapped around them.

I stood in the kitchen awkwardly, until a little girl elf walked up to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a seat.

"Please, miss! You's be having seat here!" It seemed they were all very enthusiastic and slightly pushy.

"Okay…" I sat down in the offered seat, and turned to the small table in front of me. I felt like I was sitting at a kiddy table that was set up by the adults so they could talk with the other adults. Only this time, I wasn't being pegged in the face repeatedly by Dudley or one of his idiot friends.

I jumped as a sandwich was set down with the clatter of a plate in front of me. There was a bowl of steaming fries and a glass bottle of ketchup (wherever they got that) next to it. My stomach immediately awoke and began to consume itself in it's haste to get to the food in front of me.

"Thank you so much," I said to the three house elves beside me. "I really appreciate it." They beamed and continued to stand there, waiting for something.

I took a bite of my sandwich and shoved a fry smothered in ketchup in my mouth at the same time and chewed hurriedly. I nearly groaned in ecstasy. "This is so good. Thank you!" I told them, my mouth still half full. They positively glowed with the praise.

"You's being very welcome, miss! Come down and eat here anytime you's being desired of it!" The smallest of the three said. I nodded emphatically.

"Absolutely. Thank you so much," I said again. I swallowed the last of my food and stood up. My stomach did a little flip, from practically inhaling the food, but I ignored it.

I was about to find somewhere to wash them and put the dishes away, but before I took three steps, the plate and bowl were taken from me and the little creatures began to march away.

"Oh, no! You don't have to do that. I could do it myself," I told them.

"Oh, no, miss! This is being our job! You just sit yourself down and relax. We's be getting the washing done in a jiffy."

I ignored the little creature, attempting to take the dishes from him, but he twirled and whisked himself away before I could even lay a finger on it. I lost him in the crowd.

I sighed and turned around. I turned back and yelled, "Thank you!" one last time before I exited out the portrait hole and back out into the chilly dungeon corridor.

I shivered as I made my way back up to the main floor. It was a lot colder out here then it was in the kitchens.

I wandered for the rest of the class period and when students began filing out of classrooms, I found the first year Gryffindors and walked next to Hermione.

"Oh, my gosh! Izzy are you alright?" She yelled as soon as she saw me.

"Of course, Hermione. I'm tougher than that. I'm just a bit embarrassed."

"It's alright, Izzy. You should have seen how everyone yelled at Malfoy after Professor Snape led you out. He's probably the most hated person in Slytherin right now. I think the only person who actually enjoyed seeing you like that was Ronald Weasley."

I nodded. He seemed like the kind of person who would enjoy another's humiliation.

I sat next to Hermione and Neville again in Astronomy. I was still tired, so I nodded off a little, due to boredom. I was woken up frequently by Hermione and hissed at to '_pay attention!_' I was quite annoyed by the end of class.

At dinner that night, sitting between Hermione and Neville, I got my first letter ever delivered from Hedwig. It turned out to be from Hagrid. It was asking if I wanted to go on Friday and visit, because he said something about getting out early on Fridays. I immediately wrote back, telling him I would love to visit him at his cabin. Hermione and Neville agreed to go with me.

My 'detention' that night was pretty much the same as the rest. Viewing my terrible childhood in a Pensieve and crying a lot after. It ended the same; with a hug and a quiet good night. Only this time, I held on a little longer, breathing in Snape's herbal scent and being enveloped in his warm robes.

I felt a little colder on the way back to the dorms.

**SPOV**

"Miss Potter shall definitely not be going back to her Aunt's and Uncle's home during the Summer Holidays," Dumbledore said.

We were discussing the memories that were placed in the Pensieve by Isabella in depth for the moment and the consequences of those memories.

"Where will she be placed then?" I asked.

"With some one trustworthy. I will spend this year compiling a list of worthy caretakers and she will choose before the Holidays begin."

I nodded slowly. "How will you be compiling this list?"

"They will all be adults that are loving individuals and deal with at least one child on a daily basis and know how to care for them."

I nodded again. "That sounds fair." I looked down to my watch, and noticed I only had fifteen minutes before Isabella's detention. "I apologize, Albus, but I must be going. I'll have to take you Pensieve with me, also."

Albus inclined his head once and waved. I levitated the Pensieve and practically flew down to the dungeons.

I spent two hours of the rest of that night watching the horror that was most of Isabella's childhood. When it was time for her to go back to the Slytherin dorms we hugged. When she walked out the door and further down into the dungeons, my arms felt strangely empty.

**[AN: And the end of another chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the shortness, but I got this one out sooner than the last one! I really hope you enjoy this. Deuces, mutha smudas!]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**IPOV**

Fridays were indeed, shorter than the rest of the week.

Or, at least, the class periods were shorter and I only had four classes a day. And it was going okay… Until Charms.

I was paired up with Neville again and Hermione had the rotten luck to be partnered up with Weasley. Poor thing.

"You're saying it wrong!" I heard Hermione say. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi_-o-_sa! Make the 'gar' nice and long," she instructed.

"You do it then, if you're so clever," Weasley snarled. Idiot boy…

I heard Hermione murmur the spell and saw her flick her wand. Her white feather rose into the air. Weasley gazed up at it with open mouthed awe.

After class, Hermione, Neville and I were walking across the grounds, trying to get to the Great Hall in one piece when we passed Weasley.

"It's no wonder the only person that can stand her is that slimy Slytherin snake. She's a nightmare, honestly. A complete know-it-all. She needs to go back to wherever she came from and stop bothering us respectable Gryffindors," He said loudly to Seamus Finnigan. With that, Hermione burst into tears and ran off. I immediately took off running after her. I bashed my shoulder into Weasley's chest hard, causing him to fall on his ass.

I sat with Hermione in the girls room for the rest of the day. I could hear the people in the Great Hall even from here, eating their suppers and enjoying the Halloween feast.

I heard screaming, but assumed that it was just some stunt by the Ghosts. I stayed crouched next to Hermione, comforting her.

"Weasley's an idiot. He's just jealous because he couldn't do the spell right and you could on the first try," I murmured wrapping my arms around Hermione tighter. She nodded against my shoulder.

"You're right," she finally relented.

"I know I am, " I said smiling. "Now let's get out of here. I want food," I exclaimed, standing up. We exited the stall that we had been occupying for half the day, but stopped short.

There was a huge, smelly _thing _in here with us. A huge smelly Mountain Troll, to be exact. And I had no clue how I was going to fight this. Ho_-_ly Craaaaap….

When you can't beat 'em, scream.

Hermione and I let out two high-pitched, ear drum shattering screeches of terror at the same time. We ducked back into the stall as the troll swung it's giant club at us. It smashed all the stalls and I was sliced in the arm with a sharp sliver of wood.

The door burst open again, and none other than Ronald Weasley burst in. His wand was raised and ready for action. I saw his wand form the word 'shit' then open in a loud bellow as the troll turned and swung at him.

Not wanting him to die, I picked up a bit of wood and threw it at the troll's head. He turned and looked at me, but then turned away and back to the red head.

I then did something that was both very reckless and very brave: I took a running leap at the troll and landed with my arms around his neck. I don't think he would have noticed me if it hadn't been for the wand that was protruding from his nose.

I swung around on it's back, waiting for Weasley to do something - anything - to help me. And then, I remembered something I had read in a book from the library. Hopefully this stunt wouldn't kill me…

I grabbed hold of my wand, hoping this spell would work and not backfire. In a loud bellow I shouted the spell.

"BOMBARDA!"

I was blasted back and hit the wall with a dull thud. I slid down, shaking my head as I went. The black spots that had been cropping up in my vision cleared and I looked up to find three Professors in the bathroom with us.

Snape and McGonagall were white with fury, while Quirrel looked about ready to pass out.

If you asked me what happened in the next hour, I could honestly tell you: I have no idea what the hell happened.

All I know is that I was escorted to the hospital wing by Professor Snape for the third time that year to be checked out, then sent back to the dorm in full health. I fell asleep on top of the covers in my blood covered clothes, still covered in troll bits. I was also still damp with blood and had my wand clutched in my hand.

Three words: Worst. Halloween. Ever.

And I mean that with the deepest sincerity.


	15. Chapter 15

_Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?_

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**SPOV**

Minerva, Quirrel and I burst into the girls room. I lost my cool, and went completely white with pure terror.

Isabella was trying to hold on to the troll that had broken into the school. She was being swung around like a rag doll, and Weasley had his wand in the air.

"Wing-" he was cut off as Isabella grabbed hold of her wand and yelled the single worst spell she could have used in this situation.

"BOMBARDA!"

I watched in horrified fascination as she flew through the air, striking the wall and sliding down. It was like watching a train wreck. I wanted so much to look away, to clear this moment from my mind while it happened, but I simply couldn't. Isabella shook her head looking down at the floor. She was on her hands and knees. She looked up, slightly dazed, at the three of us.

I didn't listen to Minerva as she took and rewarded points to her Gryffindors. I heard her say that Isabella would be receiving twenty points as I rushed forward to make sure she was okay.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" I asked frantically. She didn't seem to hear me. She continued to stare blankly at me. I got down on my knees, level with her and grabbed her gently. I pulled her toward me and held her for a moment before checking for obvious injury.

I felt all over. Her scalp seemed to be fine, so no major life altering injury there. Her back felt fine. The most she would have there would be a bruise and maybe some soreness. She had no broken or sprained limbs. It seemed her only immediate ailment was shock. And being covered in troll remains. She didn't seem to have any of the life-threatening symptoms of shock. Just confusion.

"Thank Merlin," I murmured. "Isabella, stand up," I commanded, hoping to bring her back from her stupor. It seemed to work, as her head jerked slightly to the side. She looked at me, her expression clearer than before.

I stood, reaching for her. She grabbed onto my hand and pulled herself up with me. I couldn't control the urge. I pulled her to me, hugging her tightly.

'_Beautiful Isabella. Bella. The little girl I've always wanted. Bella,' _I thought as held her. I would be calling the beautiful little girl in front of me Bella, from now on.

I ignored the stares as I led Bella from the bath. She dragged her feet, so I picked her up, cradling her bridal style in my arms. I took her to the infirmary, so Poppy could look her over. I didn't want to miss anything.

Poppy sighed, exasperated when she saw Bella for the second time that week.

"She's always getting herself hurt!" She exclaimed quietly. I sat quietly as Poppy cast several different charms. She declared Bella healthy.

I went to clean the troll off Bella with a scourgify, but Poppy shook her head at me. "You may send her deeper into shock. Just make sure she bathes."

I nodded, picking Bella back up to take her down to the dungeon common room. She was still silent as I walked her into the bathroom and got a wet washcloth. The troll guts were stuck on like glue. It just wouldn't come off!

I sighed when I noticed her wand still clutched in her small fist. I tried prying it from her grasp, but it wasn't coming out any time soon.

"Bella. Bella, please come back. You're okay," I whispered to her, not wanting to wake the other girls in the next room over. _**[AN: Everything took about an hour, so they're already asleep.]**_

Bella remained silent, staring off into space. I sighed and resumed my gentle scrubbing. It still wasn't coming off. I would have preferred for her to have a shower to get the gunk off, but she wasn't coming out of her stupor, so I just picked her back up. I carried her into her dorm, laying her gently on her bed. Hopefully, in the morning, she would be alright. At her 'detention' I would figure out wha the hell happened. She would definitely be getting a real detention for using that damn explosion charm!

"Goodnight, sweetheart," I murmured as I left the room.

I went back to my quarters and quickly took a shower. I scrubbed at my hair with shampoo, hoping to reduce the greasiness, but it didn't wok. It was un-greasy for about five minutes, and then accumulated more grease. My hair was back to its original state.

I went to sleep that night worried about Bella, hoping she would be acting normal in the morning. Even with my worry, though, I had surprisingly pleasant dreams.

_I was laying in bed. It was early. I was trying to fall back asleep, but I was unsuccessful. I heard the slapping of little bare feet run into my room, and then a whoosh as something was lunched into the air. I grunted as something the size and weight of a child landed on me._

"_Papa!" A little girl yelled._

"_Ugh… Sweetheart, Papa's trying to sleep. It's too early…" I grumbled._

"_But Papa… It's Christmas. We gotta open presents!" My little girl complained in a whine. I caved. I could never resist that tone of voice. She had never gotten much out of her life. This would be my little girl's first good Christmas. I would deny her nothing on this day._

"_If you insist, love. Go downstairs while I get ready and then we'll have breakfast. After that we can open presents, love." I knew she loved it when I called her that. Hopefully that much would placate her until after breakfast and she wouldn't get too restless._

_She bounced off me, causing my breathe to escape my lungs for a few moments. "Alright, Papa! Hurry up, please!" She jumped out of my bed, then ran out the door. I could hear the scrape of the kitchen chair downstairs as she sat at the table. I chuckled softly at her excitement._

_I showered, then put fresh robes on. These were in a deep emerald, the same as my little girl's eyes. She said this color looked nice on me._

_When I finally made it to the kitchen, my little girl was bouncing in her seat, both utensils held tightly in her hands. I chuckled._

"_Calm yourself, love. You won't have to wait much longer," I told her as I clapped. Food appeared on the table. My little girl maintained her table manners - miraculously - and ate her breakfast at a moderately slow pace. When we were both finished, and I could tell she was extremely anxiously excited, I set my utensils down._

_She ran to my side. "C'mon, we gotta open presents!" She yelled at me again. She grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me toward the sitting room._

"_Alright. Alright. Don't rip my arm off," I teased. I sat in the sitting room, watching my little girl open all her presents. She seemed to enjoy all of them._

_My little girl crawled into my lap, the little charm bracelet I had gotten her clasped around her wrist. She cuddled into my chest so I wrapped my arms around her._

"_I love you, Papa," my little girl whispered to me. Her eyes closing peacefully. She looked so in-the-moment._

"_I love you too, sweetheart. You're so much like your mother, love," I told her. I kissed the top of her head._

_She really was exactly like her mother. My little girl was loving, compassionate. She would never hurt anyone… Unless the situation called for it._

_My little girl beamed up at me before she closed her eyes again. Bella Potter burrowed deeper into my chest and sighed contentedly._

I woke up long enough to smile sleepily. _'She called me Papa,' _I thought before falling back to sleep.

**[AN: And there you go folks. That's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoy this! ^-^ I'm really really sorry y'all had to wait so dang long.]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

_I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight._

**IPOV**  
I woke up the next morning, perfectly coherent. I remembered everything that happened, looked down at my robes and promptly grimaced in disgust. It seems that Snape had been unable to purge the revolting substance from the fabric of my clothes. I would have to find something to clean that out. But for now, I would be taking long hot shower.

It was Saturday, November the first, and my hair was not coming clean. How horrible could a Halloween weekend _be_? I turned the water as hot as I could tolerate it, scrubbing at my head hard enough to bruise the tips of my fingers and rip some hair out. My scalp and hands were sore and my body was a bright red by the time my shower was over, but I was finally clean - completely - and I smelled not of troll remains, but of sweet peas and lavender. My fluffy, white towel felt like velvet against my skin after the rigorous scrubbing it had endured and I was starving. Hopefully, they would be serving something amazing in the great hall for breakfast, considering I had missed dinner yesterday.

I dressed quickly and practically ran up to the Great Hall. I immediately went to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and the twins were already seated, but I was thrown through a loop. Where an empty seat should have been, reserved especially for me, Ronald Weasley was seated. I couldn't help but feel hurt. Did Hermione finally get sick of being ridiculed for being friends with the 'slimy Slytherin'? Was she finally pushed into replacing me with a boy who didn't have any manners, whatsoever? I couldn't help but think, 'Am I not good enough anymore? Am I finally being tossed away, no longer wanted?' So I turned, looking for my Slytherin friends and found the empty seat where I sat when I sat with them. It was between Blaise and Gino, so I climbed into the bench and sat between them.

From that point on - for a certain point of time, that is - I spoke, nor sat with Hermione Granger. She didn't seem to mind. I was saddened deeply by this, and my Slytherin friends noticed this. It was only a few days into November when, in the Slytherin common room, they sat me down and spoke to me about my ascending depressing. I had been avoiding anything of the sort. I distinctly remember Snape trying to stop me and talk to me about my sadness, but I ignored him every time.

"What's up, Izzy?" Joey started.

"Nothing much," I replied, looking at one of my essays. "Just doing a bit of homework."

"That's good. So why did you all of a sudden stop hanging out with your Gryffindor friends?" He asked abruptly. All four of them were looking at me expectantly.

"I was replaced," I answered shortly, still looking over my essay for any mistakes. With that, I picked everything up and went to bed for the night. I didn't want to talk about the first friends I had who had completely forgotten about me. I felt completely stupid for even thinking that I could have more than just a few friends. Honestly, I was so depressed, I didn't even care that Malfoy was always coming up with some pathetic way to try to bully me.

One good thing about the month of November was that I would finally start playing Quidditch after weeks of training. I had proven myself to Marcus and would have the chance to impress everyone on Saturday at my first ever Quidditch game. It would be spectacular!

Very few people had seen me play, and they were all part of Slytherin. I was deemed the secret weapon and was kept secret from all except the team and Professor Snape. I had also learned that there were seven hundred ways to foul in a game from a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and that all of them had been performed in a World Cup match in 1473. Seekers were also usually the smallest and fastest players, and that most serious Quidditch accidents seemed to happen to them. People also rarely died playing Quidditch, but referees had been known to vanish and turn up again a few months down the road in the Sahara Desert.

It was definitely starting to get into winter weather, but I didn't really mind. One day, after class I sat outside with _Quidditch Through the Ages_ by the lake, reading through it for the third time, hoping to pick some trick up for the game. Snape came out, looking agitated. When he saw me, he looked somewhat gleeful, but not in a nice way. He was limping, and it concerned me slightly. Had something happened to him during one of his lessons today? I hadn't seen him since my lesson yesterday and there wasn't anything wrong with him then…

Snape stopped in front of me and I looked up at him. He seemed inhumanly tall from this angle, but I stayed sitting, hoping Snape wouldn't make me go anywhere. He didn't, though he made my day a whole lot worse.

"What have you got there, Potter?" Potter? He'd never called me Potter before. It was always Miss Potter or, if he was in a compassionate mood, Isabella. Never had he called me Potter with such hate in his voice.

I held up my copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to show him. His face twisted into a sneer.

"Library books are not to be taken outside. Give that to me. Five points from Slytherin," he snapped as he snatched the book away from me.

I was absolutely bewildered. Snape had never acted like that toward me before. It seemed that only four people could tolerate me in this world.  
I sighed, looking out at the cold, steel grey lake. I decided I would go pay Hagrid an impromptu visit before I went inside.

I knocked on the door, and heard an almighty barking coming from inside. I could hear Hagrid inside, struggling with the dog and telling him to get back. He opened the door and grinned widely at me. "Hang on," he said. "_Back_, Fang, _back_." He ordered the dog named Fang. He let me inside, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. He looked like the cutest dog in the world.

Inside Hagrid's hut, there was only room. Hams and Pheasants hung from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with s patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yourself at home," Hagrid said, finally letting go of the giant dog. He bounded right at me, jumping up so his large paws rested on my shoulders and started licking my face. I giggled and hugged Fang. Like his owner, he clearly wasn't as fierce as he looked.

"Fang, don't do that!" Hagrid ordered, but I shook my head at him.

"It's alright, Hagrid. He's fine," I said with a large grin and giggled. Hagrid smiled at my obvious happiness and turned to put boiling water in a brass kettle and some rock cakes on a plate.

I sat in a chair at the large wooden table and watched Hagrid bustle around importantly. Fang had his head in my lap, slobbering slightly. I didn't mind, though. I quite enjoyed the feel of his large, warm head resting on my thighs.

Hagrid turned and put the plate of Rock Cakes in front of me along with a cup of strong smelling tea. I tore a small chunk out of the cake to see what was in it and sighed with disappointment.

"Oh, Hagrid, I'm sorry. I can't eat the cakes. Raisons really disagree with my stomach. I'll be sick for days if I eat them. I'm so sorry," I said, very nearly near tears. I really did want to see how Hagrid's Rock Cakes tasted, but I was being truthful. I would be vomiting in the bathroom for at least a week.

Hagrid didn't seem disappointed at this at all, though. "It's alright Izzy. They're not all that great anyway," he said with a large smile. He turned, dumping the cakes into a bowl on the floor with _FANG_ painted on it clumsily. I sighed in relief.

We sat talking for a while before a news article caught my eye. I reached out, staring at it. "Hagrid, may I?" I asked, not wanting to be rude. When he nodded, I snatched up the Daily Prophet quickly.

**_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_**  
_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._  
_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._  
_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin that afternoon._

I didn't remember anything about a break-in at Gringotts. And it was the day of my birthday, too!

"Hagrid, the Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday!" I exclaimed. "It might have happened while we were there!"

Hagrid didn't meet my eyes as he grunted and offered me another cup of tea. I reread the article again. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. I remembered back to my trip. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As I walked back to the castle for dinner, my mind was racing with all the thoughts going through it. Had Hagrid collected the little brown paper wrapped package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something that I didn't?

I couldn't concentrate on dinner as I kept sneaking furtive glances at Gryffindor Table. Hermione looked slightly downtrodden. I put aside anything dealing with her and turned back around.

I was in the common room later that night, fidgety and wanting my book back. I decided I would walk to the staffroom to ask Professor Snape for_ Quidditch Through the Ages_ back. I knocked, but there was no answer, so I knocked again. I waited and waited, but after another few minutes of nothing, I knocked again, harder this time.

The door flew open to a livid looking Professor Snape standing with tense shoulders and one hand holding onto it.

"_What_, Potter," he hissed. I was, all of a sudden, reminded strongly of Uncle Vernon. I shrunk with fear and stepped back.

"N-n-nothing. Sorry t-t-o dist-t-t-turb you, s-s-sir," I said, sounding incredible like Professor Quirrel. I turned and practically ran back to the Slytherin common room. I didn't hear the sigh of deep sorrow and regret as I turned the corner at the end of the hall.

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of delicious smells, but I could eat none of the smell's origins. My stomach was flip-flopping around with nerves and I couldn't get Snape's furious expression out of my head. I had even had a nightmare about it. Uncle Vernon had morphed into the Professor as the dream progressed. It was horrifying. I was possibly the only one not completely looking forward to the Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast," Amy bargained.

"I'm not hungry." In fact, I felt terrible. In an hours time, I would be down on the field, humiliating myself in front of the entire school, and then some.

"Izzy, you need your strength," some older Slytherin down the table said, bathing his sausages in ketchup. "Seekers are always the players who get clobbered by the other team."

"Gee, thanks. That totally makes me feel better," I snarked before turning away and laying my head down on the table.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. A lot of them had binoculars. 'The better to see me embarrass myself with,' I thought. The seats may have been raised, but it was still difficult to see everything.

Joey, Amy, Blaise, and Gino had made a giant banner with a slithering snake and 'Go Izzy!' painted on it in shimmering silver and emerald paint.  
The team changed into out green and silver robes and when we were done, Marcus cleared his throat. His speech was short, and to the point. "Let's go out there and win!" We cheered and then walked out onto the pitch.

I could see Fred and George off to the side, waiting for Madam Hooch to blow the whistle. They looked slightly happy to see me looking at them and paying attention to them, and smiled welcomingly at me. I turned away.

Hooch blew on her whistle harshly and we all pushed off the ground, rising on our brooms rapidly. I could hear one of Fred and George's friend commentating, but paid no attention to it. I was maybe five minutes into the game when I saw the snitch. It was brightly shimmering, glinting in the sun. I raced at it in excitement. I was almost there! I reached my arm out, ready to grab it when I got close enough. My fingers barely brushed it and -WHAM!

There was a cheer below as I was roughly blocked by one of the Gryffindor Chasers. I spun off and nearly fell off my broom, but I held tightly and soon regained control of my broom. Marcus was yelling about a fowl, but was refused, due to the fact that he was being rude about it. There were more cheers from the Gryffindor side and boos from the Slytherin Side.

I could hear the commentating and knew we were losing, rapidly. I knew I had to get the snitch and get it fast.

All of a sudden, my broom gave an almighty jerk. For a split second, I thought I was going to fall. I gripped my broom tightly with my hands and knees. I'd never felt anything like that before.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck me off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck off their riders. I tried to turn back toward the Slytherin goal posts - I had half a mind to ask Marcus to call a time out -and then I realized that my broom was completely out of my control. I couldn't turn it. I couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated me.

No one noticed. The twin's friend was still commentating.

**3rd person POV**

Somewhere down below, Hermione Granger was running through the stands toward Professor Snape, hoping to distract him from cursing the best friend she'd ever had. Even if Izzy was all of a sudden ignoring her, she would always be loyal to the Slytherin girl. She didn't stop to apologize as she plowed into Professor Quirrel, knocking the squirrel-y professor into the front row. Hermione kneeled behind Professor Snape and pulled out her wand. She cast a spell that brought forth fire and caught Snape's cloak on fire. It caused the desired reaction and Izzy's broom returned to it's normal state.

**IPOV**

Rather suddenly - much like how it started - the terrible lurching stopped. I regained balance and turned my broom around. I could see Fred and George below me, circling still. I looked around some more until a flash of glimmering gold. I sped down, toward it. MY mouth was wide open. I was breathing hard from my earlier struggles. The snitch made an unexpected reverse and flew right into my mouth.

I sped up, hoping to make it to the ground before I choked to death on the small golden ball. I landed and immediately went down on all fours. I coughed, one hand over my mouth. The snitch dislodged and fell into my open hand. I stared at it for a split second before raising it into the air.

"I've got the Snitch!" I yelled, waving it above my head. The game ended in complete confusion.

Twenty minutes later, I could still hear Oliver Wood yelling about me not catching it, but nearly swallowing it. Fred and George were telling him to shut his mouth.

Hermione and Weasley had made their way out of the stands and were running toward me. Hermione threw her arms around me. I stiffened. Hermione stepped back with a hurt look on her face.

"Izzy?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered coldly.

"Why…" She swallowed. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Hmm.." I pretended to think. "Maybe because you replaced me with _Weasley_?" I snapped. Hermione flinched.

"You weren't replaced!" Weasley finally barked at me. I looked to Hermione for confirmation.

"You weren't. Ron just apologized. I thought… I thought we could all three be friends. He's not that bad. Really, he's not," she said quickly.

I sighed, softening at the desperation I could hear in Hermione's voice. I looked at Weasley with trepidation, deciding whether or not I could trust him. Finally, after a few more seconds of staring at him, I decided I could if Hermione could.

I looked back to Hermione and nodded. She threw her arms back around me. This time I hugged back with a small smile on my face.

"Oh, Izzy. I'm sorry you thought I was replacing you," she apologized. I waved it off.

"It's okay. I just over think things sometimes. I should have asked you what was going on when I saw Ron sitting where I normally sit."

"Sorry about that…" Ron said slowly. "I should have sat on Hermione's other side."

I looked at Ron and smile. "It's fine," I said shortly.

We walked down to Hagrid's cabin and, after introducing him to my friends, was made some strong, black tea.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broom, muttering. He wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid and I said at the same time. I shut my mouth and let him talk. "Why would he do something like that?" I nodded in agreement. Up until recently, Professor Snape had been the nicest person to me.

Ron and Hermione looked at each, incredulous. Finally, they looked away, shaking their heads. We sat in silence, finishing our tea.

_**End Chapter TBC**_  
**DUDE! I'm so flippin' sorry, y'all, about how long this took. For cereal. Cyber cookies and hugs for everyone, no strings attached. And um, cyber cake for anyone who reviews. Love y'all. Peace out mother smudgers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Full Summary: Bella is The-Girl-Who-Lived. The past is the same, only it was Bella who was there when Lily and James were killed. Bella goes to the Dursley's since she is now the chosen one. The only difference between the Dursley's in this story and the books is that they are not only verbally abusive but also physically abusive. When Bella goes to Hogwarts she finds friends and a loving family. People start to find out about the abuse and demands that Bella not be allowed to go back to the Dursley's. What will Dumbledore's answer be?**

**I do not own anything originally from Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This chapter features a slightly more TRUTHFUL Draco Malfoy.**

**IPOV**

The next morning I was sitting between Ron and Hermione, enjoying a piece of toast. I took a hunk out of it and was still chewing when I was pushed face down into my jam covered toast. I came up glaring. I wiped the jam off my cheeks and turned around. My mood - if marginally possible - plummeted even more when I saw who was standing behind me smirking.

"Sorry, scarhead. Didn't see you there," Malfoy choked out through his laughter.

"You better get away from me, Malfoy. _Before _I do something that I won't regret," I growled at him in a threatening manner. I could imagine my eyes flashing like a viridian lightning storm. This time Malfoy didn't pale. He merely smirked.

"What are _you _going to do to _me, _Potter? You forget who I have backing me up," He sneered arrogantly.

I stepped out of the table bench and faced my tormentor completely. I stepped close to him, glaring up - he was taller than me - at him. I paid no attention to Crabbe and Goyle as they cracked their knuckles menacingly. "Have you _forgotten_ what I did to you in the common room, _Malfoy_? I wasn't afraid of your goons _then_, and I'm not afraid of them _now_. Now I suggest you get out of my face before I do it again in front of the entire school." I spoke quietly, but I was sure he could hear me. Almost the entire Great Hall was silent now that they noticed our confrontation.

He scoffed like he didn't care, but I could see it in his eyes and they way he leaned slightly back - he was afraid of reliving that experience.

"Whatever," he said as he turned to walk away. "The only way she got me like that was because of the magic dome thing. Freak. She's nothing but a freak…" he muttered to his lackeys. I was positive I wasn't supposed to hear, but Malfoy didn't know the meaning of mutter, so I'm sure more than half the Hall heard, including the teachers at the head table. There was a collective gasp almost as soon as he said it. I could see the Professor's expressions as I reached forward. Enraged, furious. Even Snape looked exceedingly infuriated, which surprised me. Didn't he hate me?

Malfoy was stopped by my hand gripping his upper arm hard. He turned, surprised by me halting his progress is being chicken shit and walking away from this.

"_What _did you just call me?" I asked softly. I was incredibly _pissed._ Not to mention having minor flashbacks of Uncle Vernon yelling obscenities at me. _'Freak, abnormal, abomination, beast… monster.' _I refused to yell. Not yet at least. This was the calm before the storm.

"Um, uh," Malfoy cleared his throat, clearly terrified. He paused a moment, regaining his composure. "_Freak. _That's what I called you. Have a problem?" he asked haughtily. By now the entire hall was watching, and McGonagall and Snape were getting up to break us up. Dumbledore waved them to sit, his eyes twinkling madly. The two strict adults sat down reluctantly. They watched along with the rest of the school.

Now I was _beyond _being enraged.

My hand shot up, grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him closer. I kicked his knee so he would come down to my level without any trouble. Our noses were nearly touching when I was done.

"Listen to me, and listen _closely_, Malfoy. You think you're top dog around here. You think you're God's gift to Earth, and that everyone should bow down to you, _worship _the _ground_you _walk on_. Am I correct?" I didn't wait for an answer. "Well, guess what, you _prick_. You're _not._ You strut around here, acting like you own the place. Acting like you own every single one of us, just like the house elves that I read about that I'm _sure_ you own. You act like we should _care _when mommy and daddy_ buy _you stupid expensive crap that you don't even _need_. You act like you're Merlin himself. Well, _news flash_: You're nothing but a stupid, _stuck up _little _boy_ that needs to learn his place. You think you own this castle? _Guess. What, _jerk. No one owns this castle. Not even the Headmaster. Hogwarts is a being all her own. You think you own the world because your _daddy _is _rich_? I _don't think so," _I growled, finishing my little ass attack. "Now get away from me before I do something that only _you _will regret," I barked, pushing him away. He stumbled and nearly fell into Crabbe. He looked at me with wide eyes, so I growled at him and took a step forward. He took off running out of the Great Hall like a bat out of hell. Crabbe and Goyle followed at a slower pace, due to their lack of brains and over abundance of bulk.

The Hall broke out into great laughter and applause. Even the professors were sitting up at the head table, trying to hide their laughter. I was surprised to see Snape was one of them.

I sat down, resuming my eating.

"That was amazing Izzy!"

"Wow, Izzy, didn't know you had it in you!"

"Izzy! That was so cool!"

"Way to go, Iz!"

I grunted noncommittally at all the congratulations I received from most of Gryffindor table. I could also hear shouts of congrats from the Ravenclaws at the other end of the Hall. I ignored them, along with the glaring of almost all the Slytherins. I was just glad that the jerk was away from me.

I shoved the rest of my toast into my mouth and gulped down the rest of my juice. I stood up to leave and Hermione looked up from her plate.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Getting to class early. You and Ron want to come with me?" I said in return. She nodded and turned to smack Ron in the arm. I watched in amusement.

"Ow! Hermione, what?" Ron whined as he rubbed his arm. I laughed and interrupted before Hermione could get into her long explanation.

"We're going to class early. You want to come with us?"

Ron thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here. Like a normal person," He said. I rolled my eyes at his last remark, but Hermione took great offence. She huffed, ready to go into a tizzy, but I pulled her away before she could start hissing like an angry cat.

"He _infuriates _me sometimes!" she grumbled.

We were walking down the transfiguration corridor when a pale kid with pale blonde hair jumped out and stopped us. He was seriously pale. _**[A/N: Bad joke… Let's hope he can't rap. Cuz that would be horrible…]**_ It was Draco Malfoy. I sighed impatiently.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked as he stared at me with a glint in his eyes.

"I want to challenge you to a wizards duel. Tonight at midnight in the trophy room. We can walk down there together, so you know I'm not chickening out."

I watched him suspiciously, waiting for him to get his goons to jump me or something. Finally, after a couple minutes of watching him, I simply said, "No."

Malfoy blanched as I walked past, Hermione following after me. "Wait!" he called after me. "Wait, I'm sorry!" I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned slowly to look at him, hand fully grasping my wand in my pocket in case this was some kind of ploy to get me in his evil little grasp. "I'm sorry, okay? I know that I'm a git. I realize now that… you're right. I'm a huge jerk. I strut around. I act like Merlin himself. Okay? I know that I act horrible. It's just…" I waited for him to finish his apology as he paused. "… you would even look at me, when term started. And then you started hanging out with Granger, who's a Gryffindor, not to mention a Mud-" my growl of warning cut him off and he changed his wording. "Muggleborn. I was jealous, okay? I wanted you as my friend and you wouldn't even _sit_ next to me during class! I had an empty seat right next to me! I made Goyle stand until class started, just so you could have someone from your own house to sit next to. Then, during Transfiguration you sit on the opposite side of the room, with the Gryffindors! I save you a seat again during Charms, thinking _maybe_ you just didn't notice the seat in Transfiguration, but then you look _straight past me_ like I didn't even exist and walked straight to Granger. You started a conversation with her and made the _best _of _friends_. While I just sat there, hoping that maybe, just _maybe _I would finally be able to make a real friend without my father's influence mucking things up! I was hurt, okay? That's why I treated you and your friends the way I did. I was hurt that you wouldn't even look at me without looking away like I was the most disgusting thing in the world!" He was panting by the end of his speech. I was suddenly glad we left at least fifteen minutes early, because that whole thing took the better part of five minutes.

I stood there in shock. Malfoy was hurt? He was hurt that I didn't sit next to him in class and didn't become his friend? Whoa… But still. That was no excuse for how horribly he treated me.

"That's still no excuse," I voiced. "If you wanted me as your friend, you should have treated me nicer, instead of coming up to me in the common room the first night and calling the first friend I ever had a _Mudblood_." I spat the word. "I know you were hurt. But that doesn't excuse the way you treated me."

"I _know!_ And I'm sorry, but _please!_ Can we just start over?" I stayed silent. As Hermione was my best friend, I looked at her to gauge her reaction. She looked back at me and nodded infinitesimally.

I looked back at Malfoy and nodded. "Okay."

Malfoy sighed in relief, then held his hand out. "Hi, there. I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you two?" He asked, looking at both of us. Her stepped forward and grabbed his hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Hermione Granger. I stepped forward as well. I reached forward slowly and grasped his.

"Isabella Potter. Call Me Izzy. Nice to meet you," I said with a slight smile. Draco smiled back brightly.

"You too, Izzy. It's wonderful to meet you as well, Hermione," He said. Hermione smiled back brightly. She was glad to have another friend. Honestly, I was glad, too.

We walked into Transfiguration and sat together. Hermione sat down on my right, and Malfoy sat to my left, in the seat closest to the wall. Ron would have to sit next to Hermione on her right.

When Ron walked in, right as the bell rang, I thought he would have an aneurism when he saw Draco on my left. But he sucked it up and walked to the still unoccupied seat on Hermione's right. He looked up at me, opened his mouth to angrily complain about 'the slimy Malfoy git' sitting with us, but then shut it. He sighed, then gave me a tired smile.

"Whatever," he said, only talking to Hermione and I. "If Hermione and you accept him, then I accept him. But he better not be stealing my spot at the table during meals," he muttered before looking towards the front where McGonagall now stood. I looked over at Draco, knocked my shoulder against his, then smiled.

I also just so happened to notice that Crabbe and Goyle were seated all the way on the other side of the room, glaring over at us, more specifically Draco.

Because McGonagall was speaking about today's exercise, I knocked my shoulder against Draco's again. When I had his attention, I gestured with my head toward the death glaring baboons. He turned and dug through his bag until he had his quill, ink and some parchment. He wrote something quickly, then passed it to me inconspicuously. I unfolded it and read it carefully.

'_I told them to get lost, because I was tired of them scaring away potential new friends.'_

I cocked an eyebrow, then took out my own quill and ink.

'_Why do they do that?' _I wrote messily. I still wasn't used to using a quill. Ink ended up all over my hand from it.

I passed the note back to him, just as inconspicuously. He took a moment to read it before dipping his quill back into the ink well, then writing on the parchment. He folded it, then handed it back to me.

'_My father hired them as my bodyguards. I never wanted them, but Father insisted. I unhired them, if you will.'_

I smirked, in true Slytherin fashion, and looked up from the writing. I nodded at him. The rest of the day passed without much of anything happening. Besides Ron throwing glares at Draco every now and then. That is, until around eleven thirty at night.

I was sitting up, in the common room. I was finishing up one of my many homework assignments and wishing desperately, once again, for _Quidditch Through the Ages _to magically pop into my hand. I loved that book.

Out of nowhere, Draco bounded down the stairs that led up to the boys dorms. He grabbed my arm and, without so much as a peep of explanation, dragged me out the door.

"Draco! What are you doing?" I hissed at him angrily. We were going to get caught and it would be completely his fault!

"Showing you something. Now please! Be quiet!" He hissed back. I made a weird squawk as I tripped on a raise stone on the floor. I fell into Draco, making him fall as well. We were now on the main floor, and not in the dungeons anymore. He pulled me up, grabbed my hand and began running. I didn't ask where we were going as I was still out of breath from my fall.

As we reached our destination, I realized exactly where we were. We were outside the door to the forbidden third-floor corridor. Oh, Merlin. What the hell was Draco doing?

"_Alohamora_," he whispered. What? He was unlocking the bloody door to the _FORBIDDEN THIRD-FLOOR CORRIDOR!_

"What are you doing?" I nearly shrieked.

"_Shh!_" He hissed at me.

I panted as he dragged me forward, trying to escape. He held on tighter. I was tempted to punch him in his face again, but decided not to. That would probably jeopardize our newfound friendship.

I looked up from my prying hands as Draco froze.

"Holy-" I screamed the giant _thing_ growled. It had three head, it was ginormous, and it was bloodthirsty. Meaning that it was about to pounce on the two of us and eat us whole. At the same time. In one gulp. Holy _hell_. I looked around, trying to find something to fend it off. I noticed the trapdoor that it was standing on, but paid it no mind for now. Instead, I focused on escaping alive and in one piece.

I backed up, keeping my eyes on the three headed monster and found the door knob. Draco was leaning back against me, trying to get away from the giant dog. I twisted the knob and we both fell out. I slammed the door, making sure the door clicked shut. I could still hear the wild scrabbling against the door and the screaming barking of the dogs three heads.

Draco was standing next to me, elbows bent and hands against his sides. He was breathing as hard as I was. I turned, waited for him to stand straight, and let fly.

My hand connected with his cheek with a loud, cracking _smack!_ He immediately went down, hand against his cheek. I scoffed and walked off. Neither of us spoke until we were back in the common room.

"Izzy, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to happen!"

"What do you mean you didn't know that was going to happen? You mean you didn't know what the hell was in that room?" We were speaking in loud, hissing whispers.

"No. And I'm sorry that I dragged you there against your will! If I had known, I would have just told you," he tried to joke.

I debated smacking him again, and grunted angrily. On the inside, I was still terrified. And very exhausted. I stood there staring at him. And then, to my extreme mortification, my eyes betrayed me.

They filled with tears and a soft hiccupping sob escaped my chest. Hoping to hide from the embarrassment of crying in front of my until-recently-enemy, I turned my back and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh, Izzy…" Draco placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. "I'm so sorry…" He pulled me forward and around until we were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. I didn't fight it. I was too tired. When he pulled me forward, putting his arms around me, I still didn't fight. I merely… fell asleep. I fell asleep thinking.

'_That dog is guarding something. Especially with that trap door beneath it's feet. And that something is dangerous.'_

**[A/N: Dude… Holy shit. It's been a little less that three months since my last chapter and I am SO SORRY. Seriously. I feel like a horrible person. But here's the seventeenth chapter. I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!]**

**-(A/N: so this is the first comment from boredkittycat1423. I have the next chapter written up but i want to go over it a bit and perhaps find a beta for it but i wanted these all up as soon as i could so no one would think i was ignoring it  
- Julia )**


	18. Chapter 18

( A/N so here is my first chapter that i wrote. It was edited by BunnyLordIsHere and i am very grateful for that. I am more then happy to receive questions and helpful criticism. Please nothing rude however if you feel you must say something then please PM me, not review the comment. I would also prefer criticism via PM because then i can respond to you. Questions i will happily answer though i will answer those through PM and it might be easier if you just send it there in the first place. But certainly feel free to review as well, i will be happy to read and respond. I hope that you enjoy it even if it isn't as good writing as the previous author )

I do not own either harry potter or Twilight, they belong to their respective owners.

Izzy's P.O.V.

Izzy felt lost. She had her friends back but she missed the connection she had had with Snape and had no idea why he hated her now. No idea at all. She rolled over in bed, deciding she needed some sleep, dreams or not, avoiding sleep was a bad idea. Slowly she fell into unconsciousness.

She woke up yelling and found Amy beside her comforting her but it wasn't helping. She knew who she really wanted to tell her it was OK but he hated her and would never be willing to do that. She carefully pulled out of Amy's grip and convinced her to go back to bed. After that she put on some simple muggle clothes and went down to the common room. She sat looking at the fire for a while but wasn't really seeing it as much as she might. She had let herself care what he thought. She supposed that was her mistake but she didn't think that she could take it back either. She decided to see if he was up yet since it was around five thirty already.

She left the common room and wandered to his classroom and office. Cautiously she knocked.

"Who is it" growled snape.

"Its me Izzy" she mumbled.

"Come in" he responded coldly.

She walked in and looked at his expression and instantly regretted it. There was a fierce unfriendly emotion though she couldn't identify what it was exactly.

Realizing this was hopeless and she might as well give up on the idea about him ever liking her again.

"Well" snape snapped.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, it was wrong and stupid of me. Ill just go now if thats OK" and she knew traitor tears were coming to her eyes but figured he wouldn't care anyway.

However he replied in a less nasty tone.

"No not yet miss potter, have a seat."

Nervous I sat down but looked at my feet.

"Miss potter look up here please" cautiously I looked up, scared about what I would see.

His expression was still hard but had softened a tiny bit, enough that I could tell though someone else probably wouldn't even be able to sense it.

"Clearly something is bothering you, so what is the matter."

Suddenly her throat was too tight to speak and she felt tears building up but she tried hard to fight them. Severus was able to read this in her expression and went over to her. He bent down to her level to meet her eyes.

"Isabella potter what is wrong?"

The kindness in his tone set her over and she lost her barrier, the sobs and tears slipped through. She was too emotional to fully realize that he had pulled her into his arms and was gently soothing her. After a few minutes the sobs and tears stopped. He gently tipped her head up so he could see her face. And his look clearly was once again asking what was wrong so she gave in and finally told him.

"I missed you, I missed the you who would be nice to me and hug me when I cry and help me get over my problems. I want that back." the tears were threatening again but she was determined to finish the sentence. "i don't know what I did to make you hate me so but whatever it is please tell me so I can fix it. Please." her voice broke at the end and she knew she couldn't bear it if he pushed her away so she repeated the most important part one more time and then fled "Please."

Snape P.O.V.

This was torture. Seeing her sad was awful. She was blaming herself again for something that

wasn't her fault in the least. She thought SHE had done something to upset or anger me when it was simply that I was following orders.

Dumbledore was and is a great wizard, however I do not agree with his most recent decision to put her with the Cullens. It feels like he isn't actually letting her choose. Of course I might be biased about this because of my conflicting emotions on the subject but I do truly believe this is the wrong way to go about it.

And then there was my slip where I acted totally against what Dumbledore wanted. But I simply couldn't stand to just let her cry, it was too much and I just had to comfort her.

After more thought on the subject I had come to a decision. I wanted her to be happy, I dearly wanted that so the idea of hurting her more was simply out of the question and if that meant that I was going to have to go against Dumbledore then I would. Heck id probably end up doing it eventually anyway, it was just a matter of time before I broke down and did so. It wouldn't be pleasant, or easy but I would eventually get what I felt was right done. I wouldn't be able to talk to Izzy about it yet but I would try to do that soon.

Izzy's P.O.V.

I hid in the bathroom for a while then when people would be starting down for food I left and wandered to the great hall avoiding Snape's gaze. I was out of it still and must have looked a bit lost because I felt an arm come up and around my shoulders. I turned around and there was Draco raising one eyebrow at me.

"You OK?" he asked, "You look a bit out of it."

"I'm alright, just tired. Woke up at like five thirty and couldn't get back to sleep."

He looked concerned so she reminded him that they should eat breakfast eventually to change the subject. He didn't look convinced but did seem distracted enough to wander off for food instead of keep questioning her.

Snape's P.O.V.

I went up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter " Dumbledore answered.

Snape walked in to find the Cullens there as well. He started slightly, not having expected to have this conversation with them present as well. However it might be just as well. That they all talk. Thus avoiding any miscommunication.

"So Carlisle and I were just discussing the living arrangement that Isabella would have in their home. They sound very accommodating. However from your expression I would guess you have some conflicted opinions on the subject."

Sighing snape decided that he might as well get on with it and have his opinion known.

"Look I know you think that these are the best arrangements for the girl but I would tend to disagree. I believe I would be a fair candidate because not only can I protect the girl but I also know her better then these strangers do and feel I could meet her family needs better."

"Excuse me but she seems to get on with us quite well" Alice retorted, "not to mention we did spend all summer together you know."

"I do know that" Severus replied, "however I believe I have connected quite well with the girl and have earned her trust to some degree. Not to mention how like Lily she is and how much I could tell her about her parents when she gets curious."

"However we must consider if the girls physical safety is more important then her connection to her heritage." Carlisle put in.

"What if no matter where we put her she might be in danger any way. If the dark lord does return then he is indeed clever enough to avoid such things as vampires if need be. He will somehow evade your defenses and get through to her. If she stays with me then I can teach her to defend herself and Albus you know I would know how to defend against him better then anyone else."

Listening to all this Edward, who, until now, had not spoken up, cut in.

"Perhaps we need to let the girl decide. Because from what I know of her so far even the safest environment will be useless unless she is choosing it herself and honestly will be happy there. No manipulation or others interfering. I think ideally she just needs to decide what she believes is best for herself."

Izzy's P.O.V.

After breakfast, we went to classes. Draco sat with us again and though Ron still glared at him things seemed a bit more friendly. Of course I didn't notice as much of this as I might since I kept wandering back to the early morning hours.

Snape could be so confusing sometimes because one minute he would be nasty and rude then he would be bending down and hugging me while I cried. I simply could not make sense of it.

Clearly her friends noticed her spaciness and eventually Draco got tired of all the times he had to keep asking if she was OK. She always said yes but it was clear something was up and Draco was going to talk to her until he found out. So at lunch he grabbed some muffins and toast and dragged Izzy out with him to the lake to talk.

She sort of knew what to expect and was trying to figure out how to avoid actually telling him what happened. They ate in silence for a bit then once the food was gone he pulled her under the shade of a tree and down next to him.

"So, what is up with you today?" he asked, "and don't say nothing because we both know that that is not true."

Izzy fidgeted for a while, unsure of how to get out of it. Sighing Draco decided to try something else.

"OK lets try this, why were you crying this morning?" At this Izzy looked considerably startled.

"I'm not stupid, I can tell. Now what on earth was so bad that it made you cry?"

Izzy's eyes flickered down, scared of what would happen if she told Draco.

"Izzy, please" he begged her. The tone of the please was what did her in. She curled up so that her knees were almost completely hiding her face. She started to speak but it was very soft and Draco had to listen very carefully to catch all of it.

"You cannot tell anyone else but I had a very rough childhood. As you know my parents were killed and I got sent to my aunt and uncles house. Unfortunately they were not to fond of me and were not only verbally abusive but physically abusive as well." at this Draco went even paler then usual,"when I got here snape was the teacher I most connected with who helped me the most. He was helping me to pull together my memories and overcome them. It was really helping but then something happened and he stopped and started to ignore me and be actively nasty to me. And I have no clue what I did wrong."

A couple times during that her voice had cracked but the last bit pushed her over the edge and she hid her face completely, trying to control her emotions. Draco however had other ideas and leaned over, pulled her into his arms and gently stroked her hair and comforted her until the tears and sobbing stopped. Afterwards she wasn't really in a hurry to move or anything so she just stayed where she was, wrapped up in Draco's arms.

"Thats what made you cry earlier then?" Draco asked kindly, Izzy nodded. "Well thank you for telling me and now I have a plan."

"For what?" she asked softly.

" Finding out what is going on here."

"Oh, what is your plan?"

"You and I are going to go talk to him right now." Izzy made a scared noise but Draco insisted, " this is the only way for us to get this dealt with right now."

And so they started back to the castle to find Snape. And upon discovering he was not in his office they decided to see if he had gone to see Dumbledore.

When they arrived at his office entrance Izzy said the password and the two students went up to see Dumbledore and hopefully Severus. When they reached the top they heard voices and hesitated over the knocker. Then suddenly from the other side of the door Dumbledore announced that the unknown group in the office had visitors and they could only assume it was referring to themselves. So when he called out enter they obeyed and came in.

Silence fell in the office when the two students entered. It was only broken when Dumbledore turned to Izzy and asked what it was that the two needed. However Draco answered for her, not that she minded in the least.

"Were here to clear up some things which are apparently much more complicated then they appeared before" he stated simply.

"How so?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well given that I'd guess that the guardianship issue for Izzy is important then your probably having a meeting about her. Thus an explanation for the sudden silence in the room when we walked in."

"You are very observant my boy. And since the young miss potter is here perhaps we should ask her what she thinks on the subject."

"On what subject?" Izzy asked.

"Well in light of the need for you to stay somewhere I have been looking into possibilities. And it seems that at present there are two sides competing to be your family. The Cullens are happy to take you in and let you live with them or you are invited by our dear professor snape to stay with him." Dumbledore explained.

"Would these matters have anything to do with Snape's mood changes?" Draco asked.

"Mood changes?" Dumbledore questioned.

" Yeah acting one way then pulling a complete one eighty and acting a different way" Draco snapped, a bit sharper then he had originally intended.

"Ah unfortunately that might have been my fault. You see I asked professor snape to back off his personal relationship with miss potter so as to not affect her overall decision of where to stay."

The room went rather quiet, waiting for Izzy's reaction to this announcement. Her expression went from shock, to hurt to betrayal in a matter of seconds.

"Why would you put me through that?" she asked Dumbledore and though the Cullens could not tell Snape could tell how upsetting she found it that Dumbledore would manipulate her like this," you knew I was getting closer to him then anyone else then you pulled away the support I had finally found right underneath my feet!"

"It seemed for the best for all of us." was his only answer and almost everyone could tell that that wasn't enough for her. So in her exhausted, emotional and hurt state she ran out of the room.

"Should someone go get her?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes but I have one more thing to say first and I feel that it might be better for one of the more human members to go retrieve her." Dumbledore explained, " and I do believe that Edward is right, she will make the choice and no one is to manipulate her into going to live with them, it has to be her own free will." Everyone nodded their under standing of the speech Dumbledore had given and then Draco and Snape went off to find Izzy in the forest and the grounds.

However snape wound up doing most of the searching because the grounds are pretty open and hard to be invisible on while the forest was much harder to find someone in. Also Hermione and Ron had seen her run by as had Joey and his group and all of them were wondering what was going on when they saw her run off.

So Draco explained what he could to them while Snape searched for and found Bella. And for the second time this year Izzy found herself being carried by Snape through the forest to the castle. As she stirred she slowly remembered what happened.

"Severus? Why are you carrying me and why do I hurt all over" she asked quietly.

Then remembering what Dumbledore had done she cringed and hid her face against Snape's chest. Knowing what to expect he paused and pulled her close to comfort her until she calmed down. When she had she held him tighter.

"Next time he asks you to do something like that then say no please, I truly did miss you a lot." She murmured gently so only he could hear her words. And she truly was grateful to have him back though after everything that had happened she had a little feeling in the back of her head questioning her implicit trust of this man who had so easily hurt her once already. However she pushed that voice back and simply appreciated the presence and comfort brought by having him holding her like this.

"Don't worry Isabella I won't, pretending I don't like you is quite difficult. Your far too wonderful for your own good, just keep that in mind.

The next day Izzy went to classes as normal and in potions at the end Severus asked if she would be willing or interesting in continuing in the coping meetings. He made sure to stress the fact that it was optional but she agreed right away, adding that it would probably be a good idea to keep working on it if she could. So the lessons were set to resume that night.

Later at lunch she and her friends, Hermione, Ron and Draco ate outside and discussed classes and such. During this conversation Draco kept sending concerned looks at her way and quickly turning around if she noticed him. Eventually she went over to him and asked him what on earth was wrong.

" I'm just worried about you, this all. Yesterday was quite stressful you know" he replied. She sighed.

" I know, and I'll have to sort all that out with them eventually."

" Actually they are going to let you decide for yourself" Draco commented.

"Really?" She was quite startled," Huh well I don't know what they expect but in that case I know already."

" You do?" He asked, startled.

" Yeah, I mean I still am going to have to overcome some trust issues with Snape now before I can be positive that this is what I want but I'm still much more comfortable with the idea of staying him then with vampires I only sort of know, even vegetarian ones."

Draco seemed to think it over then nodded.

" That makes sense, from many points of view. Also wanna know what the bonus is?"

" What?" she asked.

" You get to see me more!" he exclaimed. She smiled at his excitement and hugged him.

When she moved to let go though she found herself stuck in his arms. At this realization she snuggled closer and stayed there. He gently pet her hair and the two of them just sat contentedly for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N)

So here's the next chapter. My goal is weekly chapter though if I don't have enough inspiration one week I might need to take two weeks or do a short chapter. If anyone has a preference then feel free to leave it in a review or a pm. I would also like to thank Angel Rose for her help as beta :). As per last time I am happy to get both pm's and reviews though pm's are preferable for anything rude so that I can reply to you.

Also I would defiantly suggest you all check out Allanna Stone and her stories, I See the Light and Strange Markings.

Happy reading :)

Chapter 19

Izzy's P.O.V.

Slowly things had calmed down after the fiasco in Dumbledore's office. It seemed the Cullen's were all trying to be as friendly as they possibly could so that I would grow to know them better. I guessed that Edward was able to read my mind so he probably knew I was leaning towards choosing Severus and thus his family was trying that much harder and had even decided to be students at the school. The day after I had run into the forest there had been a midyear sorting of the Cullen children. Edward, Alice and Jasper were in Ravenclaw while Rosalie and Emmett were in Gryffindor.

I was relieved that none of them would be in my house to try to pressure me though Draco had said that Dumbledore had specifically told them and Severus not to pressure me. Severus certainly wasn't, in fact he hasn't mentioned it once. We've been continuing the lessons with the pensive and he has been just as supportive as before as if none of the moodiness ever happened. If anything this has assured me more than if he had been especially apologetic because his reaction was exactly what I needed and I got the feeling that he knew this and was doing it because he knew that's what I needed.

During this inner monologue I had been getting ready to go to breakfast in the great hall. I emerged from the dorm to find my Slytherin friends waiting for me and we all went down to the great hall together. Draco waved to me as we entered so I ended up sitting between him and Amy while ignoring the glares I was earning from Pansy from across the table.

The day went fairly uneventfully as did the last few weeks before the break they were to go on. It was during the last week of classes which was made up of primarily tests that I was called into the headmaster's office.

I was in the middle of transfiguration when I was called out if the room by Severus of all people.

" Did I do something wrong? " I asked cautiously once the classroom door had shut behind us.

"Not at all," he replied. "The headmaster merely wants to speak with you about the decision of guardianship."

And though he tried to hide it I could tell he was nervous about how I would choose.

"Don't worry, I've already made my choice, I just want to do one last check to make Dumbledore happy that I truly thought it through," I responded.

Snape P.O.V.

The expression on her face was frustrating. It almost looked as if she was trying to comfort me but I honestly could not tell. And it's not as if she could know how I felt right now, scared she would not choose me, could she? I don't believe I'm that see through, and yet...

A few minutes later we entered the office where currently Dumbledore and the Cullen's were sitting waiting for us in his office.

"Welcome, Isabella," Dumbledore greeted her cheerfully. "I imagine that professor Snape has filled you in on the topic of today's meeting?"

"Indeed he did and I have a request for everyone here," Izzy responded.

"And that is?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I believe I have made a decision however just to be sure I want to spend one week of our schools vacation with the Cullen's and one with professor Snape," she explained.

Silence filled the room then was broken by Dumbledore.

"That is a very mature way to go about it Miss Potter, not that I expected any less from you" he responded, eyes twinkling," I'm presuming this is alright with everyone involved?"

I replied with "Of course headmaster," at the same time that Carlisle replied with "Of course Albus."

Eventually it was decided that Izzy would stay with the Cullen's for the first week and with me for the last week then return with me to school the following week. This was of course fine with me, it would give me more of an opportunity to prepare for Miss Potters presence in my house and let me make it more comfortable for her.

Izzy's P.O.V.

As we walked back to my transfiguration class I kept shooting looks at Severus, concerned he would mind what I had chosen. Eventually he sighed and turned to me.

"What on earth has you looking at me every ten seconds, Miss Potter?"

"Ummm..." I stuttered, unsure if I wanted to answer.

"Isabella…"

Finally it just slipped out in a rush.

" Yournitmadatmeareyou?"

" What?"

Shook my head, with a sigh. "You aren't mad at me, are you?" I repeated, slower this time. "I mean for what I chose to do."

He just stared at me for a minute, face unreadable. Just before I threw something at him to make sure he hadn't frozen like that he responded.

"Isabella Marie Potter" he started, making me jump. "Where on earth did you get the idea that I would be mad at you for what you chose? Truly child I don't know where you get these ideas sometimes."

I had been going to explain but thought better of it. He truly didn't seem mad so I hugged him tightly for a minute then continued walking. And for once he wasn't cautious hugging me back, and simply reacted, not trying to analyze the connotations the action could hold.

After that I skipped back into class after cheerfully waving back at Snape as he turned towards the dungeons.

The rest of the week passed in a blur and soon it was time for vacation. I had packed up my stuff, said my goodbyes to my friends and gone up to the headmaster's office to meet the Cullen's to leave. I have to admit I'm kinda nervous about staying with them because I haven't actually ever been with just them for an extended period of time and I'm kinda nervous how it will play out for me.

Instead of taking the train the Cullen's decided to just Apparate back to their houses since it was all the way back in America and that would be a very long trip via Muggle transport.

We arrived at the house and Alice showed me up to my room or rather my guest room since it was apparently Edward's room usually. I looked around it in a sort of awe: this room was even bigger then the dorm room at Hogwarts! I spent time investigating my room and it was during this that Esme came up and told me it was dinner time for me.

I followed her downstairs and sat at the counter. After a bit I noticed an odd digging feeling in my brain, then. Realized what the feeling was. During our more recent lessons I had allowed Severus to show me what it felt like to have him look at my memories in my head. This feeling was similar to that though it felt a bit odder. I looked round the room at the various vampires figuring probably one of them had a special ability or was simply doing the same as Snape. After a few minutes of being unable to identify the culprit I sight loudly and made a request.

"Would whoever that is please stop it?" I asked, frustrated.

Everyone looked at me, startled.

"Stop what, dear?" Esme asked kindly.

"Stop digging in my brain!" I replied. "One of you is reading my mind and I can't tell who but whoever it is stop it!"

Edward .

I was shocked. She could feel me in her brain? That had never happened before. Even though my family knew I was snooping sometimes it had nothing to do with feeling it, simply with seeing my reaction later on and knowing its origins. I found myself staring in confusion and frustration at the girl.

Izzy P.O.V.

It was Edward, I knew it was. Once I made that statement he got a confused expression on his face then turned to look at me, looking equally frustrated by my expression. Too bad for him. I had spent the years I lived with the Dursley's practicing not show emotion when I felt something so I hid mine now behind a mask of calmness. After another couple minutes of this staring contest I was too tired to keep it up so I announced I was going to bed, went upstairs and did just that.

A few hours later I woke up screaming and crying, having had nightmares of Uncle Vernon again. They were getting worse, I could tell. But in my hysteric state I could not ponder this. In the next moment I felt myself pulled into cold arms which I viciously pushed away, not wanting to be held by anyone right now. Despite my initial reaction, someone, I have no clue who, perhaps even the original culprit, tried once again, and once again I thrashed away from them. Finally they got the message and no one tried to touch me again.

After a few minutes went by I stopped flailing. The tears were subsiding though still present and I was rocking back and forth in a ball still but had stopped trying to kick anyone anymore and was reasonably sedate. After another few minutes I calmed down enough to look up to see the whole Cullen family looking at me with varying degrees of concern. Finally it was Esme who broke the silence.

"Are you alright now, dear?" she asked gently.

"I'm fine, sorry to disturb you with my nightmares" I replied.

"It's absolutely fine dear, you most certainly didn't wake anyone" she said, smiling.

After that I decided to go back to sleep so the Cullen's left my room and went back to whatever they do at night. It took me a bit to get back to sleep because I kept finding myself pondering my reaction to the friendly gesture earlier. I mean normally I'm alright with affection after those nightmares even if I don't necessarily want it. The only time I had really struggled that much before was in the dungeons and that time I wasn't kicking, just struggling. However before I could really reach an answer I fell back asleep and thankfully had not more nightmares that night.

The next morning I found myself being gently shaken by Esme telling me it was time for breakfast. I went downstairs and while I was eating Alice bounced into the room at sat down next to me.

"We're going shopping today!" She announced in a very cheerful voice.

"Shopping for what?" I asked, confused. "Hagrid bought me plenty of clothes and things when he first brought me to Hogwarts. I already have enough of everything."

"Of course not silly, no one can ever have enough clothes!" she replied with a laugh.

Somehow despite her cheerful tone and bouncy attitude this seemed like a very ominous statement to me.


End file.
